An Unclassafiable Inuyasha SI
by clumbsyLurker
Summary: I am bored and get a wish so I decide to try to help our favorite hanyou out. I train, I fall and I get beat up on a regular basis. It has Action, romance, and COMEDY! Read it! Ah damn, I should have stuck with the money...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Nick here. Oh boy, been a WHILE since I did any fanfics. Man, been lazy and I LIKED it!  Anyway, I've always liked Inuyasha, and I like self inserts, so again, here's a SELF INSERT!. Hopefully it will not suck. Anyway Inuyasha and whatever else from other animes I take do not belong to me. If you sue me, you will only be taking a number for the massive debt I have.

My writing style, if you can call it that, takes a bit to get used to. This chapter will have a lot of internal dialogue. The spoken stuff is plain to see but this part I am writing from the lead characters perspective. Its meant to be fun! Well on with the story!

It was a dark and……..well I was at home watching TV. Its like a cave in my room so it could have been noon. Anyway, feeling hungry I call the pizza place to order something.

"Welcome to the goddess relief office, our representative will be with you shortly." Then promptly hung up.

"Uhm, does this mean I can't get a sausage pie, hello?" Shrugging I hang up the phone. "Man she sounded kinda hot, wonder why their number changed?"

Suddenly my TV just starts spewing static. Muttering to myself that there better not have been another bombing cause it is really ruining my prime time TV watching I see a well toned and tanned leg coming out of my television. Blinking I see another leg, then a very….ample chest follow. Soon I see a really REALLY hot blonde with green eyes smirking at me. Now even though many people thought Oh My Goddess was a bit girly, I have watched it so I had a clue on who this stunning woman was. Suavely, with my jaw on the floor I stated, "Huh, Urd? Looked kinda better in the anime."

Needless to say that did not ingratiate myself with her. Eyes spitting fire, literally as I had to try to put my rug out, she snarled "This ain't the way to talk to a genuine article goddess tubby!" OK, I admit I am not the most fit guy in the world but that's hitting below the belt. So I reciprocated. "Well, I've seen the animes, so this mean I get a wish flat top? Also I thought you were a debugger? They figure you'd do a better job away from actual debugging?"

OK, I admit I am pretty dumb most of the time, but I really don't like stuck up people, and Urd was rubbing me in the wrong way. She seethed and just muttered "Just make a stupid wish so I can be out of your presence. Kami, you are such a lazy, selfish person! How did you qualify for a wish?"

Feeling a bit stung I told her "Listen, just because I am not falling over myself to be nice to a stuck up 2nd rate 2nd class goddess in the faint hope you might smile in my direction doesn't mean I am selfish. I can do a lot of good with that wish. In fact I'll wish for world peace!"

"Sorry kiddo, the wish can only affect you."

Frowning, "Damn, selfish system you got there. Well, If I wish for like millions of dollars, that would effect other people too right? I mean it could screw up the economy and screw with a lot of people."

Trying to reign in her temper, not a small feat, she ground out, "No…..baka……the wish has to be directly about you. Those are indirect consequences of the wish……just wish for money, a girl, bigger penis, SOMETHING! I got things to do."

Muttering low under my breath, "More like men to do and sake to drink."

"What was that!" Her damn head grew three times its normal size. I practically had to change my underwear!

I squeaked "nothing" and started thinking on what I could wish for. Now I couldn't really think of anything I really wanted. Got a nice computer set up, nice house, good job, good friends, and I can't give my wish to someone else. It has to directly involve me. Looking at Urd got me thinking. If she is here, that means other anime worlds probably exist as well. I've always had a soft spot for Inuyasha. Guy practically had no luck and whatever little of it he had was bad. Had a girl, she seals him to a tree for 50 or so years. Wakes up and has to fight a real bastard and lots and lots of people die. Well, I know a bunch about it. Maybe I can do something. Make his life a bit better. That's not a selfish wish, teach that walking floatation device to say that! Hmm, but how am I going to help Inuyasha when I can't just wish something like Naraku never existing. The only thing I can think of is that I had to do the helping. Which means I have to go to Feudal Japan to help him. Sheesh, I barely get out of the house and I'm thinking of going to another country in another dimension in a majorly different time period. Shrugging a bit I figure what the hell. God I wish I remember the old saying be careful what you wish for.

"OK, I got a wish. I wish to be put in the Inuyasha anime series the same time as Inuyasha is with my full memory of my life here……and also that I will know how to fight and defend myself and others". There, no need to go into Feudal Japan helpless, can't help anyone unless I can help myself.

I look and see an evil glint in Urd's eye as her goddess markings flare and the last thing I hear is "Wish granted" before I black out.

I come to smelling something burning and try to open my eyes. Damn, there is some weird kind of talking in the background but I can't make heads or tails out of it. I make out "Inuyasha" some more talking very quicky and "Tomosaru". I open my eyes to see a really really nice looking black haired woman. Man was she BIG. And she's holding me. I look and see a guy bleeding with something fluffy on his shoulders. I turn and see a pair of gold eyes looking at me. And he has two dog like ears on his head and white hair. Its Inuyasha as a kid.

OK, I am thinking to myself in a nice logical fashion as….I guess you can say our mother high tails it out of the burning house, which seems to be in a burning village. A whole lot of burning going around us….ok, back on track. 1. Inuyasha seems to be a new born. 2. I am right next to Inuyasha and it seems we are the same size. 3. Everything is way bigger than normal. 4. A very attractive woman is pressing me and him to her ample chest and I am not responding at all in which I would normally love to. Connecting the dots it seems I am now a new born. Also seeing at I have white hair when pulling it to my face it would be safe to assume I am Inuyasha's brother. I guess when I said I want to be brought to Inuyasha at the same time they took it a bit too literally. Probabaly Urd took it literally. Damn, I knew that smirk meant trouble! Wait till I can eat solid foods Urd, I'm coming for you!

The past few days, or maybe weeks flew by. I didn't know our mother's name but when in doubt, I'll just call her mom. That is, when I learn how to talk Japanese. Right now I think it's a bad idea to try to talk English as a new born. Heh, and dad said I had no common sense….

Few weeks later…..

OK, being a kid ain't that bad. I know I'm going to burn in hell for enjoying the breast feeding too much but what can a baby do? As I play with Inuyasha….well my brother for all things considered, twin brother to boot, I think I made the right choice. There's a happiness and light that shines in his eyes as only someone innocent can have. The anime never truly captured that. But I see it. And I vowed I'd make damn sure that my brother kept that light in his eyes. I can't protect him from everything, but I think not being alone is enough for now. I know how to walk and I am trying to get as mobile as I can. I saw the anime enough to know that our mother's days were numbered and that's one of the things I hoped to change. In order to do that I need to be way stronger than I am now. Hard to fight on your hands and knees. I also and trying to figure out that Iron Reaver thing Inuyasha does in the series. I feel it there, but I'm too young and weak to access it. I hope we have time.

Three years AB (After Birth I guess)

I smiled as I tracked Yasha down. Playing these games really help with our senses. I'm not sure if Japanese kids had hide and go seek, but if they didn't they do now! I try to do as many physical games as I can with Yasha, erm I mean Inuyasha, been calling him Yasha since Mom taught us how to talk. Well Japanese that is. I shortened his name, he calls me Tomas. It's a bit of a game. I have to admit, I'm having a blast with my second childhood. I miss the little things. Showers, baths, shampoos. Oh god, do I miss shampoos. Feudal Era is bad with a human nose going into some of these villages. But with Yasha's and my nose, daaaaaaaamn. Those villagers got some serious BO! I've gotten used to it. Thank god mom is a noble woman and knows how to clean herself. I love her but hugging would definitely be bad if I had to cough and wheeze in her presence.

A few months later….

God, Japan is a racist country. Well at least in the past. We've been in a village for a few months. Yasha and I play a lot but we decided to play a little ball. He wanted to play with the other kids in the village. When I saw them playing with the ball I was having déjà vu, when they wouldn't let Yasha touch the ball I was getting a bit angry, when they gave him the ball and called him a filthy hanyou, I had to restrain myself from clawing them to pieces. Poor Yasha doesn't know what it means. I pretended like I didn't know and he went to see mom. God, the sadness in her eyes when she hugged us. I wanted to help Yasha, help mother (as I thought of her now), but as she held us and wept I wondered how. Racism was present even in the…..well present. There is no way to get rid of it totally. As I saw Yasha's face I thought to myself that if I was going to help him and give him a better life I needed to figure out how I was going to do this. Of course I had no clue…….

Year four

As I limped through the forest I cursed every god I learned about present and past. Those damn villagers tried to kill us! A youkai, well I'll call it a demon since the damn thing ripped what little life we had apart. There has been a bunch of villagers missing and they found them. Well pieces that is. Naturally, it had to be the, ah hum "Damn witch and her demon spawn!" That was about the nicest comment they had about us. Needless to say we ran faster than Myoga from a shadow. We were passing a ravine and of course that would be when they found us. There was a bridge we were a few paces from and we ran like our lives depended on it. We were halfway across when a sudden shift gave me a very bad feeling. Sparing a glance I saw they were cutting the rope on the bridge. They had one rope halfway cut and I knew it wouldn't take much more to finish the job. Mom was ahead of us and pulling Yasha along. I did a bit of training so I was faster than Inuyasha, though not by much. I gave him a swift kick in the ass and yelled "Hurry!" I was two steps away from the end of the bridge when I felt the world leave me. Now I know it looks cool to fall to your death while maintaining eye contact with your loved ones but please trust me on this, not fun. As I was plummeting I was desperately thinking of a way to slow myself as not to go splat. The closest idea that came to me I have to thank Sesshomaru. I remember in the anime he had a kick ass whip attack. I figured we are related, and I can do a claw attack, why not? Let me tell you holding in the energy from a claw attack and not releasing it stings the nails like a mo fo. But, I did do a cool whip that grabbed a nice rock and slowed me down. Then it cut right through and I resumed falling. I hit a few reasonable solid trees. With thorns, can't forget how lovely mother nature is. So here I am, wandering a forest that probably has a shit load of demons in it. I am bleeding pretty bad from all the cuts and bruised to holy hell from falling I don't know how far. I am probably signaling demons "Please come eat me, doesn't get better take out!" Not to mention I am feeling dizzy……and wow the earth is moving for me….

I blinked my eyes. The first thing that comes to mind is that, "I'm alive!". However a voice to my right sends shivers down my little spine.

"For now." I looked at him and kept on looking up. Damn, this guy is huge! Long black hair, white cape, katana at his waist. Wait, this guy looks familiar. Well, it least the cape does. Damn, he has some seriously scary eyes.

"What is your name?" he growled out. Hey, I'm a dog and I don't think I growl as well as him. I stammered "Tomasaru".

"Why are you here, demon? Or is it half?"

Squirming, and looking how he had his hand on his sword the whole time made me want to answer and truthfully as possible. "Half sir. And I'm here cause I fell."

"Where did you fall from?"

"A bridge, my family was running from some pissed off villagers."

His eyes flashed and I was sincerely hoping I did not screw myself over by mentioning we were chased. But I also got the sense this guy could spot a lie a mile away and chop me into little bitty pieces.

"What did you and your demon spawn do to those villagers?"

Now normally I'd be cowering away. This guy had his sword half drawn and looked like he really knew how to use it. But I was also bleeding, hurt, tired, bruised and he just insulted my family. After learning more about my father and mother from Myoga, I was seriously happy and impressed with my lineage. OK, so technically I am not who I was born as, but I'm not exactly who I was when I was born, I am Tomosaru, just with another lifetime of memories.

"We did nothing and we are not demon spawn! It was jut my mother and my brother. We did nothing! NOTHING! Just because me and Yasha are different they thought we were monsters! That we killed people. If we did, why would we run away from the villagers? We could have killed them if we were the ones they were looking for! NO. They just wanted to kill us because we were different and they could!". I was trembling. Whether it was fear or just anger I didn't know. In the anime Inuyasha didn't trust anyone and was a bit of a jerk. I knew why now. Every damn village we went to people whispered and pointed and blamed everything on us. What they did to our mother was even worse. Calling her a slut, a whore, not even human for birthing creatures such as ourselves. Yeah, I knew what it all meant. Yasha will know in a few years as well once he understands. Seems like I'm not helping as much as I thought.

Well, he seems to be still. Not cutting me in half is always a good sign. As soon as I thought that he…..blurred. Next thing I know he's got the business end of his katana right at my nose. I mean my nose had a trikle of blood going down it. He drew his sword and moved right toward me and I didn't even have time to take a breath. All I can do is look at his sword and hope if he does cut me up I won't feel it. Well, may as well have a conversation and hope he decides not to kill me.

"Ahhh, can you not point that sharp, dangerous sword at me? Please. All I did was speak my mind"

Not moving the sword an inch he merely replied "Children should not talk to their betters like that"

Betters? BETTTERS? "Just because you have a sword doesn't make you better than me. I may be a child and I may not know a lot but I do know its wrong to draw your sword and to kill innocent people!"

He just smirked. Bastard! "You are not innocent, nor are you a person, you are just a demon, or a half a demon. Not anything really. Why shouldn't I kill you? Who would miss you? I'd be doing you and the world a favor. Demons are not needed in this world. Half even less, you belong no where and to neither side"

I doubt puppy dog eyes and flicking my ears will get me on his good side. Well, he's a warrior, I hope he respects guts, or mine is going to be littered all over this clearing. "Well, who would miss me would probably be my mom. And my brother. And Myoga. I don't have much family. And you are wrong. I belong to both humans and demons. My father was a great demon! He was strong and fair. He helped the people of his land. My mother is the kindest person in the world. She takes good care of Yasha and me and the only thing she wants is for us to grow up and be happy. I'm proud to be hanyou cause I come from two great people and I wouldn't change that for the world! As long as one person can accept me for who I am then there is a place for me, and any other hanyou!"

Chuckling he just asked "And why shouldn't I kill you young one?"

Well he's laughing, I hope that's a good sign and not that he's ready to make sushi out of me. "Because there is no reason to. I am not trying to hurt anyone and I haven't hurt anyone. I just want to live. I want to protect mom and Yasha. I want to let people know that just because you are human or a demon that doesn't make you better or worse. All life is important. You shouldn't kill someone because of WHAT they are. If you have to kill it should be WHO they are. If they hurt people and there is no way to stop them fine, but to kill just to kill. That's not right." I try not to gulp or look like I am ready to pee my kimono.

He sheaths his sword and I let out a big long sigh. I should've wished for a million dollars…..

"I like you kid. You've got heart. A big one at that. I am Hiko Seijuro. Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. You are now my student."

All I can think of is damn! I knew I KNEW that cape. Damn, it's the style from Rurouni Kenshin. Well, I guess that's the part of the wish about being able to defend myself. Man, I really hope Inuyasha and mom will be alright while I train. I can't really help while weak like I am. I really hope I haven't made a huge mistake…..

OK, first chapter done and a whole lot more to go. I think. I hope. Well probably. This is going to be….well a surprise!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, Chapter 2 here. I dunno if I'll keep spitting out chapters like this. This is something I feel compelled to write. I'm just trying to have fun writing it and I hope people have fun reading it. Oh yea, disclaimer. I own nothing, NOTHING! Sue me so you can take away my debt!

Two years later

I made a huge mistake….Don't get me wrong, Hiko Sensei is a great, GREAT swordsman. His sword is also spiritually enchanted. Can't touch the thing and it stings like a bitch even touching it. I now know how Sesshomaru feels every time he tried to take the Teisiaga. Speaking of old Sessy, we ran into him a few months ago. He basically took one look at me, muttered hanyou and waste of blood and continued on his merry way. Gee, and I wondered why Inuyasha never liked his older brother….well our older brother I should say.

Anyway, Hiko Sensei seems to have to make up new training regimes on the fly since being hanyou lets me be faster and stronger than normal. He got a miko to make some bracelets for my ankles and wrists as well as a necklace. Trust me, its not fashionable. Just plain old black beads. Not so plain since they have a spell to hold me down. Increased weight training he calls it. When I can move and walk a bit better than normal he ups the power enspelling the beads to make me heavier again. It's a little DBZ, and a few of his training ideas seem to come out of the Genma Saotome school of idiocy. Gee, Tomosaru you are really heavy, here swim in these white water rapids and build up some strength. It's the new moon tonight, go kill that bear demon. Yeah, being twins I get stuck with the new moon as my human for a night….night. Its not all bad, the sword fighting itself is really cool. I always love the battles Kenshin had and all those techniques and now I am learning them. I am trying to think on getting a sword. A normal sword would never be able to work on a demon and All the swords from the anime are taken. Myoga told me Teisaiga was Inuyasha's. I got no problem with that. Tensaiga was Sess's. Again, no problem there since its pretty much useless in a fight. And forget about Sounga. Getting possessed by a demon sword isn't high on my list. I'll think of something.

16 years AB (Ok, I'm 16, understand?)

I'm walking up some very dangerous terrain here. I finished my training with Master Hiko but now I need a sword. I ran into Myoga a few times while training with Hiko Sensei. He told me where Totosei was. He's been a go between and source for info for years. Apparently our mother died of disease about a few months after the bridge incident. I was saddened by this, but I was used to death being much older then my years. According to Myoga, Inuyasha was devastated. Mother was the only accepting human of us. Her death hit him especially hard. I tried to go to him but he didn't want to see me. Every time I think I tracked him down he managed to be somewhere else. Myoga has a better chance of finding him so I told him to give Yasha whatever info on me he could and give me the lowdown on him. I told Myoga to offer Inuyasha training like I was getting but he refused. His heart has already hardened against trusting a human. My last chance for him is to make sure he and Kikyo hit it off without a hitch. The only way to do that is what I am doing now. Getting a sword so I can slice Naraku up and blast him to hell.

Anyway, back to me going to this god forsaken empty but seemingly very active volcano. I had to make sure I phrased it right while talking to Myoga. I didn't want to tip my hand about future knowledge so I just asked questions about father. Then if he used any weapons? Then it was wow, where did he get them? Of course Myoga told me. I was my father's son and even now I can see how much respect he has for my father. Even though I have memories of my other life before coming here I still feel as if the Lord of the Western Lands is truly my father. Hell, I got his blood running in me so its pretty much an open and closed argument. Speaking of which I've been damn careful, especially with the hard training I've been through. I did not want to turn into a crazy demon with my blood taking me over and me killing like an animal. I'm pretty sure Totosei will make the little addition like father made in the Teisaiga so my blood don't get the better of me. Well I hope or I'll be a crazy demon with a very destructive sword…..

I reach Totosei's hut with Myoga on my shoulder. I know they are old friends so I hope he can sway Totosei in case he decides not to make me a sword. I look at the old man. Damn, his eye's are freakier in person!

"Who are you? You look familiar. Do I owe you money or something?"

Myoga hops off my shoulder "Hello Totosei, this is Lord Tomosaru…"

Totosei jumps up and then jumps on his table yelling "Damn it, I gave you Tensaiga, it's a perfectly good sword! Don't hurt me I'm an old man…" he finished with a pout.

Myoga and I blinked. I looked at Mygoa and he looked at me. "Uhm, excuse me, but we just met, and I don't have Tensaiga, that's why I wanted you to make me a sword…"

Myoga just shook his head, "I said TOMOSARU, NOT SESSHOMARU! This is Lord Inuyasha's younger twin brother. As Lord Inuyasha is Eldest, even by a few minutes, he inherits Teisiaga. Young Lord Tomosaru merely wishes his own blade."

Totosei calms down and looks at Myoga. "How am I going to give him a sword? I need a fang to make a sword and we don't have any!"

I looked at him and asked "What about mine? I have fangs, couldn't you use mine?"

Totsei looked at me. Seems he's looking really hard. Then he started shaking and wheezing. I start to get worried and move toward him when I notice his wheezing sounds an awful like….BOP. I punched him right in the head. "Whats the big deal laughing? Its not a funny question!" I admit I was a bit stung.

Rubbing his head he whined a bit about elderly abuse before getting serious again. "Sorry young'un. I need a strong fang to make a strong sword. You are only a hanyou. The Tensaiga and Teisiaga were both forged from your father's fangs and he was one of the most powerful demons I've had the pleasure of knowing. Your power isn't anywhere near his or his fangs!"

I looked thoughtful. I really wanted him to use my fangs. Call me old fashioned but if I am going to be relying on something, I'd rather rely on something I'm sure of. I know myself and my limitations. "Well, I'm young and I will get stronger. Is there any way that the fang could get stronger with me? As I grow in strength so can it?"

Totsei looked deadly serious. "That is very VERY dangerous. The sword would have to be linked with you. You would share power and yes it would get stronger as you do but if it gets weak, if it breaks YOUR power would also diminish greatly until repaired."

"There is no medium ground? Couldn't you link the power one way. TO the sword?"

"You call yourself a swordsman! A sword is an extension of the swordsman that wields it. Not a separate entity. The sword is a part of yourself as you are a part of it."

"It will be. The sword will be like……a magnifying glass, a focus point of my power. As my power grows, its ability to channel my energy better and with more force will as well. Is that possible? Can you make a sword like that?"

Totosei actually looked intrigued by the idea and started rubbing his chin. "I COULD do it. I suppose. Tell me what kind of sword you want first. The type of sword you ask for will tell me what sort of person you are as well."

I thought for a second. At lease I made a show of it. I knew what I wanted. I may have gone into the Inuyasha universe, but when it comes to swords and using them I am a Kenshin fan through and through.

"I'd like a sword that does two things. When Myoga told me about Tensiaga and Teisaiga it got me thinking. Both are great swords and with good uses."

"You are only getting one sword, if that!"

"I know I know, but that's the point. I'd like a sword with two edges"

Totosei looked at me like I was an idiot. Well I am, but not about this. "I know a sword has two edges, but not like this. One edge I want it to be like the Tensaiga and be able to heal and resurrect people. The other side I want it to be like the Teisaiga and be able to do some major damage."

He just looked at me. For about a minute. "You are stupid and insane and we are done!"

Myoga spoke up "Please Totosei, Master Tomosaru NEEDS a sword!". I nodded. "Yea, that's why I came."

"You are a fool! You can't create a blade with two so dissimilar purposes! You want to heal and destroy with the same sword! Its impossible. No sword can be used to heal and kill at the same time."

"Not really. Myoga told me on how my father had the three swords that ruled. I don't want that. I don't want to rule. I want and need only one sword. And that is the sword that protects!"

Totosei looked intrigued. "Protects? A sword kills boy, that's the purpose, that's why its forged!"

I shook my head. I remember enough to remember how Kenshin dealt with this type of questions. "A sword, any weapon really had one purpose. Protect the life of the person wielding it and protect those he holds dear. That's the true purpose of any weapon. And you're right. Weapons kill. But they don't have to kill, it all depends on the person wielding it. I don't want a sword to conquer others. I don't want a sword to rule over others. I want a sword to protect the ones I love! You say that a sword can't have two dissimilar purposes, but are they dissimilar at all? To use a sword to protect those you love by killing is the same to use a sword to defend the wounded. I know it won't have the power of my father's fangs but I am not my father."

Totsei looked at me warily. "You sure about this boy? This sword is going to be strange even for me. It will also be a strain on you. To have two totally different sides of power struggling to dominate the other."

I just looked at him and sighed. "They don't have to dominate eachother, they can co-exist with each other. And who better than a hanyou to try to control two different forces of nature?" I then grinned and he shook his head. I knew I had him.

He had a clamp in his hand and said "Can you open your mouth?" I did and needless to say my scream echoed for miles around. Then he pulled my other fang and I fainted.

I woke up to an itching sensation on my neck. Reflexively I swatted the area and saw Myoga floating to the ground. That's one sight that never fails to get me to grin. A voice behind me comments, "Finally awake huh? Boy, kids nowadays. No threshold for pain! You fainted like a little girl. Maybe I'm wasting my time forging you a sword? Maybe you'll faint in a battle and die and all my hard work will be for nothing!" He then starts crying and I start to flex my claws. I only used them to kill other demons…..wait, he is a demon…..damn he's making my sword, next time. I settle for bopping him on the head. I can see why Inuyasha does this in the series. Its fun to watch the little bump rise on his head as holds the bruise and calls me mean. Heh.

"When is my sword going to be ready?"

Just as I thought, the tears disappear. The big faker. Then again who am I to take about being a fake. "It'll be done in three days, but looking at you I think you're better off using a stick. I don't think you have enough power to allow your sword to cut air much less an opponent!"

I just growl and bite out, "Enough of the commentary, just forge the damn thing!"

I grab Myoga off the floor and head outside his hut.

He folded his little arms in his robe and looked at me. "Is there something you wanted Lord Tomosaru?"

Truth be told I was worried about Inuyasha. I think he was about 16 or 17 when he got stuck to that tree. I failed our mother and I failed Yasha by not being there while I trained with Master Hiko, but I was going to make sure Naraku DID NOT do his little betray game with Kikyo and my brother. Also truth be told I was a bit disappointed at Inuyasha for agreeing to become human and for seeking to become all demon. Didn't he realize by being all of one or the other he is forsaking a part of his heritage? I guess I can't blame him. I was human in my other life and I can't stand most of them. Racist bastards. Demons ain't much better. Their racist too, only they got the power to be nasty animals. Oh, Myoga is still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was wondering where Inuyasha was. Didn't you tell me he was chasing after some jewel and was at a village trying to get it?"

"Yes my Lord. Lord Inuyasha wishes to use the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, to become all demon."

"Can't say I agree with the decision, but its his life. Do you know where the village is? I want to pay a visit after we get this sword forged and ready to go."

Myoga looked pensive. "Aaare you sure m m my Lord? Lord Inuyasha has not been too…..welcoming to your presence after what happened to your mother."

I just sighed. Inuyasha blamed me for not being there for mother when she died. Being stuck in the wilderness with a demon hunter kind of sucks the free time out of a hanyou. "It don't matter Myoga. We are brothers and twins. I can't let the past keep us apart. I stayed away in hopes he might recover on his own and as I had training to do. We can't stay fighting forever."

Myoga looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Oh Lord Tomasaru. Your father and mother would be so proud!"

I kind of tensed at that. I hope they would but I also hope they don't mind me knowing more that I should. "I hope so Myoga."

"They do, in fact I'm sure of it. Mind if I have a drink?". Without waiting for an answer he flew at me. Not being in a good mood I just flattened him and went to the back of Totosei's place. I needed to practice my unarmed skills while I currently didn't have a sword. Since this anime and Ranma was made by the same person I figured the attacks would probably be similar. The chestnut fist attack was pretty simple. But then again with my demon speed I'm not sure if I mastered it or I'm too fast to really learn it. A ki attack is something I knew I probably could do. I mean after energy claws a blast should be simple.

Should being the word. After Hiko Sensei's training I was beat but I managed to do some extra training bit by bit. I learned to use the energy from my claws as a whip. I did have to learn to dull the energy from the claws so I don't chop through everything. I may want to use it to grab someone out of reach. I do not want to cut them into pieces trying to save them. I also learned to concentrate the energy of my claws into a blast like attack. Not as cool as I thought. It sucked to put it bluntly. The only use I can see for it is to blast a whole bunch of people away without dismembering them. And I can do that with my whip. The basic claw attack did give me an idea on a cool new one. I call it my needle attack. Basically I point my finger and shoot the energy out. Its like a nail gun. Or a machine gun I guess. If I do it very quickly I tire out. I try to do the attack more often than not just to build up my reserves. The individual…..energy nails I guess you can call them, don't do much damage on their own but they probably sting like a bitch. And I'll never forget the B5 quote from Sheridan when they were facing a Vorlone and their little pea shooters weren't working. One bee sting is an annoyance, a hundred of them can kill yah. I also managed a good cool aura. Well, when facing Hiko Sensei and him drilling me about control is helped! Since I don't have anyone hot or out for my blood I haven't tried it yet. I've been toying around with using the cold aura to make some hurricane blasts but I didn't want to try until I had the basic technique down.

So I wait a few days. Get my sword and head of to Yasha and hope I beat the clock. I figure I due for some good luck. Somehow I doubt things will be peachy keen…..

OK, second chapter done. I dunno if people will like this or not but review and tell me. Unless you don't like it and you want to flame me. I have flaming people……not that there's anything wrong with that. OK, too much Seinfeld and lack of sleep. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, Disclaimer. I own nothing, I know nothing about writing. This could be a bad acid trip or the works of Shakespeare. Heh, who knows what that crazy guy writes anyway!

I'm running through the forest with my shiny sword at my side. Since I don't have a big monster dog form its just a katana….with a lot of extras! It doesn't turn into a huge fang but it doesn't need to. I think I'll be able to pull off a Kaze no kaza….ah I'll call it a wind scar since I still think in English. Anyway the destructive power is pretty cool. Coupled with my Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu makes me a lean mean fighting machine….well for all of the three or so real fights I've been in. I guess demons shy away from Master Hiko. Can't say I blame them when I see him go to work. Ugh, man some sights I could have lived without seeing…Also its healing powers are better than I thought. Totosei said I could resurrect someone who's been dead for about three days. I don't have the power for anything more. And needless to say if I can raise the dead I can heal pretty much any wound with it. Though if the wound is magical it gets trickier and depends on my power. Well, every day and in every way I get better and better mwahaha…..damn I miss those pink panther movies…OW! I smack my neck.

"Dammit Myoga, can you quit the damn vampire routine? Also how far from the village are we?"

After recovering from being in a deep horizontal base he answered "Three days away Master Tomasaru. Why such a hurry? The village will still be there when we get there"

"I'm not too sure about that. I got a baaaaaad feeling." In truth I did. The whole reason I put myself through this was to make sure Yasha had a good shot at happiness. So far I've been way less than adequate. Mom still died, Inuyasha still hates humans…..well not if he's having his thing with Kikyo but if that goes bust…..well best not to get into any more depressing thoughts. I just speed up my running. I really don't want to get there too late.

Two days later.

OK, its evening and I've been running for close to a day. Man my feet are killing me. I guess shoes with arch support are a few centuries away. The smell of smoke hits my nose and I break into the fastest run I've ever attempted. God dammit, I'm too late! I reach a village clearing and I get a birds eye view of my brother getting pinned to the God Tree. I see Kikyo's bow string still vibrating as she falls. Ah shit. I got to clean this FUBARed mess up. Prevention is a whole lot easier than clean up. I run to Kikyo's side. I figure I heal her, she can just undo the spell she put on Yasha, we all talk and get things cleared away.

A villager shouts "IT'S INUYASHA!" I turn toward the tree and see he's still pinned. Then I remember we are twins and wince at myself. But still, I try not to look exactly like him. I personally like blue better than red and wear a blue kimono. No real blue fire rats but I prefer not to get hit then to bleed all over the place. I see Kikyo try to rise and a little girl with an eye patch, Kaede I think, glaring at me and trying to help her sister. I know how you feel kid. I draw my sword and try to get myself in the correct mindset. It's easy to swing your sword and cut people up. VERRRRY hard to use it to heal great big claw marks making a person bleed to death. Finally I see the little trolls with chains and cut them up real good. The effect was instantaneous. She sat up and pointed her bow and arrow at me. I gulped. I've seen what those purifying arrows could do in both Kagome's hands and hers. Unlike Kagome, I don't see much sympathy. I guess that's to be expected since I look like her supposed murderer. I jump back to get some space.

Waving my hands I say "Hey hey HEY! I just saved your life! The least you can do is not try to kill me. I just want to talk. I want to know why you pinned my brother like a damn ornament to that tree!"

Kikyo's bow never wavered. "Brother? You are brother to that…..SLIME! That filthy lying deceitful hanyou? He tried to kill me and steal the Shikon no Tama. I stopped him with my dying breath."

OK, I knew who really killed her, or tried to. But I couldn't say it was that thief you were helping turned demon. So when in doubt, bend the truth a whole lot. Its not lying, just not being truthful! I sniffed the air. "Well, I dunno who cut you up but it wasn't my brother. The smell is way off and it smells….repugnant, nasty. Definitely not the scent I am getting from him on that tree."

She snarled and the bow string went tighter. SHIT. I did not want to play dodge the arrow with her. Yasha knew her way better and he's on that tree. "You lie just as your damned brother! He betrayed me! Betrayed everything we spoke to each other about! He's the worst kind of demon there is!"

I was about to correct her when I heard a chuckle and caught a scent. It sorta smelled like what was on Kikyo. Damn, I guess I wasn't lying as much as I thought. He dark hair flowed in the wind and he had the most demonic red eyes I've seen in all my travels. What got me real worried was that he had the jewel that laid at my brother's feet. Oh shit.

Still laughing he addressed his audience. "Ah Kikyo, I see my wound hasn't put you into a grave as I thought. Pity. All that anger you have would have made the jewel…..exquisite. All that darkness and hate. And you thought you were in love!"

Oh gods I wanted to pound this guy! He just got my brother and his soon to be wife killed then was gloating on the fact he got them to destroy one another. On the bright side Kikyo switched her aim. Guess the guy trying to steal the jewel is the bigger threat. Thank god for sense of duty.

"What do you mean demon? Are you in league with Inuyasha?"

Smiling darkly he answered "In league with that pathetic excuse for a half demon, no. In fact I am the one you should thank for killing him. Really, where were those miko powers when I snuck up to you in his form? You believed so easily he was capable of such a heinous act. And he believed you betrayed him, got him to lower his guard." As he spoke the jewel was getting darker. Crap the evil slimy aura he radiates is just being sucked into the jewel.

Continuing "You two were pathetic. Great priestess, heh what a joke. I am however grateful to you for the jewel and I will enjoy defiling it. As I do, I'd like you to remember that this is all your fault, Kikyo!"

With that and tears streaming from her eyes she released her arrow. Pink is not a manly color but I could FEEL the power burning at my skin as it passed by. Well, if anyone deserved to be nuked by that arrow it's Naraku. However just as it was about to impact the jewel flared and created a shield. The arrow didn't even phase him! Then his form just wavered and disappeared. Damn, even his scent was gone. I looked at Kikyo. She was on the ground, panting. I turned and looked at my brother, pinned to the tree and asleep. I can only shake my head and wonder how the hell I screwed this all up so BAD!

The villagers were giving me distrustful stares and some were still looking from Inuyasha's still form and me. Kikyo looked like she was out on her feet and Keade was engrossed with helping her sister. This night was a complete bust. I turned to Keade and raised my voice. "Get Kikyo inside and have her rest. I'll be back in the late morning to talk about this." I didn't wait for an answer just bound into the forest. I looked around for Myoga. I lost him when I ran full speed when I smelled the smoke. Damn bug has a danger sense better than spiderman. Looking around for an hour I gave up and jumped into a tree for some sleep. I am going to have a busy day tomorrow.

I woke up as soon as the first rays of the morning hit me. Damn I am hoping all of last night was a bad dream. But I still smell the faint odor of smoke and blood. Jumping down from the tree I make my way to the village. I figure Kikyo can pull that arrow out. We find Myoga and he tells us how to get the Teisiaga and we kick some ass. I really wish whatever god is listening to me to stop shredding what little plans I have into confetti.

As I get closer to the village I head to the God Tree. I see I'm not the only visitor. Kikyo is standing in front of Inuyasha with a sad look in her eyes. I know its not really her fault and all but I am glad she's feeling pain for what she did. If she knew Yasha at ALL, she'd know he wouldn't do what she thought he did. She turned toward me with bow in hand. I raise my hands in a show of good faith.

"You already shot one of my family, lets not try two for two, ok?"

I see more pain flash in her sad eyes before she lowers her bow. She turns back toward Inuyasha and speaks to me while looking at him. "What is your name?"

She is being kind of rude but I can understand her stress and all. "Tomasaru. In case you missed the resmblence, I'm Yasha's younger brother"

Still not moving from her place "Yasha?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, called him that since we were kids. Not to rush you or anything, but can you pull that thing out and release him? I think we know he didn't do what you thought he did."

I see her shoulders shake. She seems to be trying to talk but no words are coming out. I'm a sucker for beautiful women in distress. Of course once they see me they go running. Have I mentioned how a lot of Japanese in this period are racist bastards? Well I didn't want to hug her, god knows how awkward that would be. Me looking like Yasha and everything, so I just put my hand on her shoulder in silent support.

"I I I…..can't release him" My hand tightened for an instant before relaxing. I asked why not.

"The spell I used….it it was everything I had. I put everything I had into it to make sure he was sealed. The spell is too strong now. Too powerful. And I am still not as strong as I was. If I try, I could, could kill him!"

I looked at the woman desperately trying to hold back sobs and look up to see my brother blissfully unaware of what was going on around him while sealed. Well, this was his chosen mate. May as well cheer her up. Besides, I know he'll get released. Even if I have to go to every miko in Japan to do it for a hundred years.

"Relax Kikyo. He's still alive, just sealed. With rest your powers will come back. Then you can free him."

She stopped crying and felt a chill. Man, I wish I knew what I said wrong cause I am tired of tasting my ankle.

She said in a strong voice "I don't have time to rest. I must chase after that demon and reclaim the Shikon no Tama!"

Man, what a stubborn woman. "OK, and how are you going to do that? You can barely walk, your powers are exhausted and you can't undo your own spells!"

Her pose just got straighter and she turned to look at me finally. "I will do it because it is my duty. I am the priestess of the jewel. It is my duty to reclaim it and purify it."

Damn Damn DAMN! She's serious. And if she dies Kagome will probably still be born but without having the jewel inside her. Without the jewel she can't go through the well! Not to mention Naraku now has the jewel fifty years sooner than he should. Man I hate clean ups…..

"I'll go with you. Before you say no just know the only way to stop me is to put an arrow into me. My brother is stuck on that tree until you release him. You'll die without your full powers. You die, he's stuck as lawn furniture, so I'm going with you!" I crossed my arms. All I need to do is say feh and I'm the spitting image of my brother.

Kikyo obviously was having flashbacks of him cause her eyes got a whole lot softer. Man being resurrected as a clay woman really F-ed her up. She was never like this in the anime with her soul eaters hanging around.

She packed a few essentials while I waited outside the village. I look too much like my brother and after last night I doubt they'd be warm and friendly to me. I see Kikyo making her way toward me. All her physical injuries are gone, but I can tell she's got tons of them inside. Well so do me and Yasha, builds character if nothing else. She walks up to me and looks at me. Damn. I hate direct stares. Makes me think she's looking right into me. After fidgeting for a few seconds she starts walking further down the road. I just follow. I don't know what to say so better to say nothing. Not like I had much socializing in either of my childhoods.

After two days of walking I guess even Kikyo wanted to have some conversation. We were still a day away from another village to see if there was some info on Naraku so might as well kill some time.

"You are much different than your brother"

"Yup. We are like fire and ice. Night and day. Pinky and the Brain"

She looked a bit confused by that last one but didn't comment. I figured I may as well get the low down on my brother's relationship with her so I asked how they met. She smiled fondly as she spoke of nailing him to a tree with her arrows. What stopped her from planting a killing blow in him was his eyes. Sad eyes seeing far too much pain than their years should. That stuck a cord with her since her own childhood was lonely as well. After learning about her potential at a young age she was groomed to be a priestess. Unfortunately that killed her childhood and she basically lived for duty and never had any fun. When she met Inuyasha, she said she had fun. She enjoyed their meetings together. Enjoyed their talks and even their "battles". Even when they were supposedly fighting they never really went all out to kill.

Our talks got me thinking. The anime never really got into depth with Kikyo. She was just the creepy bitch of the anime. No one knew what made her tick and no one really cared. I was so focused on helping Inuyasha that I didn't take into account that there was an entire WORLD of people that were going to take it in the ass in fifty years. Kikyo being a main one. I looked at my sword hung at my side. I called it the sword that protects. I really should live up to what I say. I am going to use this sword not only to protect Yasha, but everyone else. "This sword swung in my name is swung for the people" my master always told me. I've been concentrating on swinging it for one person when I should have thought of others. Damn depressing deep thoughts. Well, I'll just take things as they come. Speaking of which I am smelling something really nasty coming.

"Hey Kikyo, you sensing anything?"

"I feel something faint, but that's all, why?" She turned to look at me curiously.

"Cause I am smelling something right nasty." Just then a group of five men stepped out of the bushes and another four appeared behind us.

I hold my nose "Damn, that's what it was. Guys take a bath in between robberies or something!"

The lead man had a bunch of scars and not so many teeth leered at Kikyo and said, "Shut up boy. We want all your possessions, including this pretty little thing here. She'll be fun for a few nights hey boys!" His groups of ugly cavemen grunted in agreement. Kikyo was reaching for her bow when I stopped her.

"You need to rest yourself remember. I'll take care of them, only humans" With that I grin and place my hand on my katana. I can't wait to try this baby out. I performed a few katas with it but haven't really drawn it in a fight. I blur as I swung my sword the dull edge out of the sheath and hit the four guys behind us. I actually hit three with the sword but the other got hit with the air pressure of releasing the sword from the sheath so fast. I got that idea from Ninja scroll. After seeing their buddies taken out in less than a second the rest of the bandits in front of us showed their intelligence and rushed toward Kikyo. Gathering a bit of power I unleashed a Kuu Ha Zan. It's a move I saw in Star Ocean EX and it can be non fatal. It gathers up wind just like a wind scar only instead of cutting through the wind scar and releasing all that excess energy it just swuirls the energy around my sword and releases it. Its like an air boulder. Or bowling ball as it scatters the bandits like bowling pins.

Sighing I sheath my sword and start shifting through the bandits pockets. Curious Kikyo asked me what I was doing. Shrugging I said "Getting some money. I know you have some but its better to have too much than too little. It's the least these guys can do after troubling us and making those rude comments about you." And I grinned. Man, that was fun. And easy, too easy. No wonder humans die real easy in the series.

As if reading my thoughts Kikyo asked "Why are they all still alive? You could have easily killed them". Man she said that so matter of fact. Also with a faint hint of surprise.

"They are only human. This beating should teach them to go into a different line of work. If I see them again I may have to do something more permanent. But I don't like to kill, especially weak people." It was true. The series was violent and you saw death on every other episode but its totally different when you see someone lying in a pool of their own blood. Looking at you, silently staring at the cause of their death. Its something I never thought about in the beginning of the wish that I think I should have. Sight of dead people still get me sick and I've seen some nasty stuff traveling with Master Hiko.

Kikyo just looked at me in contemplation before turning and continuing on her way. I sigh and follow. This is a really boring adventure so far.

When we get to the village I try not to vomit as I look around the carnage. I had to think something like boring….

There were dead bodies everywhere. Also…pieces…of people. They were torn apart. I've seen worse while training, but not by much. Kikyo looks angry and I can guess why. This stinks of Naraku. His style, hell his scent is all over the place as if mocking us. Kikyo was moving around the village trying to find him. Sensing people's auras and energies is her forte I guess. It looks like she has given up and was heading out of the village. I catch up and ask her "What about the villagers".

She glared at me. I mean it was a cold death glare! "What about them?"

OK, she's pissed so am I, but leaving a whole village slaughtered to be pecked at by vultures wasn't my thing. This wasn't the first time I had to bury a whole bunch of dead people but Kikyo doesn't even seem to be thinking about that!

"What do you mean what about them? We have to give them burials!"

She looked angry and impatient. I think all that's been going on has affected her more than I thought. "They don't matter, we have to find that demon and recover the jewel. We can't waste time here!" She turned to walk but I grab her arm. I can see now how she became the creepy bitch in the series. A whole lot of anger and resentment and no one to turn to. I'm not letting her go down that road.

"Wait a minute. Waste time? These people were slaughtered. They deserve burials. N…that demon is probably long gone by now." I hope she didn't notice my almost slip of the tongue. So far Naraku hasn't told us his name is Naraku.

Thankfully, she seems angry enough to ignore my slip and my whole argument. "I don't care what you do, I'm going after him!" She tried to shake my arm off but I hold firm.

"At what cost? Hate to tell you this but even if you find him you aren't strong enough yet to break his barrier. Not to mention even if you do break his barrier and get the jewel there's no way you'd be able to purify it like this. I mean look at yourself, you are ready to walk over the corpses he leaves behind without a thought to them to chase after the jewel. You are turning into something you used to protect the jewel from!" Ok, a bit harsh but the torrent of energy she hit me with felt worse. I feel to the ground smoking and she was limping away. She tired herself out after that one little….damn maybe not so little…jolt of energy? She's going to die if she goes out there. With a feeling of impending doom I knew what I had to do. Getting up and running as fast as I could I gave her a chop to the back of the neck. She fell like a ton of bricks and I made sure to catch her before she fell to the ground. Checking her pulse I found it strong and sighed in relief.

I went to the village, found some rope and tied her to a tree. I tied her sitting down and wrapped the rope around the tree as many times as possible. I needed to make sure she stayed put while I buried the dead and we needed a long chat. Man, who ever said the road to hell was paved with good intentions sure knew what he was talking about…..

OK, I think I'll end this chapter here. I don't have any real set plan. The chapters are flowing like urine after all you can drink night at the bar……ok maybe not the best way to put my writing style :)


	4. Chapter 4

OK, Chapter 4 here. No reviews yet. Hell my story ain't even up yet. Hopefully its going well. I think it is but of course I have trouble's with spellings and such. Disclaimer….I know nothing, see nothing, hear nothing, own nothing!

Burying people is not a fun job. Finding out what parts of what person to bury them all in the same place is less fun. But I did it because it needed to be done. Even though I really dislike humans, I used to be one and every living thing deserves some dignity in death. Except for Naraku. I'll gladly pee and crap on his remains then bring a whole bunch of farm animals to do that same! It took me half the day to bury everyone and by that time night had fallen. Making my way to where I tied Kikyo up I saw she was awake and she seemed to be not a happy bunny. Not that I can blame her but I hope I haven't signed my death warrant yet.

Watching her glare at me was not a fun experience for me. I can see why Yasha fell in love with her. Strong women are very attractive, at least to me. And I guess to him as well. Putting on my best smile I asked "Feeling better?"

She smiled in a sickly way. "Sure I do. Can you UNTIE ME NOW YOU FILTHY DISGUSTING HANYOU!"

"First of all I took a bath, secondly I am not disgusting, its all a matter of taste" I smiled.

She just snarled. Apparently my attempt at humor was not appreciated.

"Listen, I just saved your life you ungrateful bitch. If you went out there you would have died, end of discussion. That blast you hit me with tired you out. And N…that demon that has the jewel is probably way stronger than me! Not only that but look at yourself!"

She just stared at me with hate in her eyes. She wants things her way or the high way. But her way is causing her bright soul to darken. I have to help at least ONE person here. Dammit, I am a hanyou not a psychologist!

"Damn it Kikyo, forget your anger and THINK for one second. Forget you hate me. You hate me fine ok, but just think for one damn minute!" My words fall on deaf ears as she just struggled against her bonds. Normall I would think of something hentai about bondage but somethings are a bit more important. I figure its time to get back to the basics with her.

"Kikyo, what is the job of a priestess?" She stopped struggling but she is looking at me like I just asked her if the sky was above our heads. Well, at least it got her open a bit. Now hopefully to get her thinking a little straight.

"I'm serious, what is the job as a priestess?"

She struggled and said "My job is to protect the Shikon no Tama and to retrieve it!"

I shook my head as well. She's as focused on that damn jewel as any demon was. "Forget about the stupid jewel for a second. Pretend it doesn't exist for the next few minutes. Not every priestess has a Shikon Jewel. What's the purpose of a priestess?" I see her thinking about not answering so I take a chance. "If you answer my questions I'll untie you and you can do whatever you want"

Sighing and reciting almost from memory she tells me "A priestess lives for the people. She protects, cares for and heals any person that needs it. She will treat any person's wounds and help any person in need".

I smile inwardly as I ask my next question "Are you a priestess?"

She looks at me with very angry eyes flashing. "What sort of stupid question is that? You already know that answer to that question, so UNTIE ME!"

Sighing I kneel down and look her straight in the eyes. God she has nice eyes….damn it don't get distracted! "So according to yourself you are not a priestess?" She starts to get angry again and I wave my hand to silence her.

"This is what you told me. A priestess helps any person in need. She cares for all people. Earlier today you didn't give a DAMN about the people slaughtered here! You were just going to go on your merry way to get killed by demons. I understand you are angry, hurt and confused, but you are losing sight of whats really important."

She looks calmer, but not by much. I notice our faces are a bit too close for comfort and I move back a bit. She asks me "So what is important? If not retrieving the jewel and stopping massacres like this from happening again?"

She's trying to get me into the jewel fever. Well I worked for all the power I have. I don't want or need something that will twist me into something I'm not for a little power. "Yes, that is important, but you are forsaking everything good about yourself to do it. Loyalty, friendship, sympathy for those that died you are throwing by the wayside. Once you find the jewel after you forsake everything that made people place it in your care, do you believe you'd be worthy of it?"

Man I really hope I'm reaching her, cause she is one tough nut to read. The only thing I can tell from her is when she's pissed. I shrug, draw my sword and cut her ropes. I turn to pick up her bow and arrows and place them in beside her. I kneel again to look her in the eyes as she rubs her arms. "Alright, I said my piece. Now its up to you. Are you going to live like a priestess or die like a demon?"

She just puts her eyes down to her lap and tells me "I think I am going to sleep." She then lays next to the fire. Damn. I have no clue what's going on in that pretty head of hers. I rethink my last thought and slam my head into a tree. Getting attracted to my brother's mate was NOT something I was going to let happen. Even though I like women with long hair….damn Damn DAMN.

Kikyo looked on curiously as I banged my head into a tree and knocked myself out. She just shrugged and went to sleep.

Needless to say, I had a headache when I woke up. Fortunately not too bad. Being half demon is all right. Except for the bigots. Kikyo it seems was up before me and was doing a prayer by the graves I dug for the villagers. As I approached her she raised and turned toward me. I could see pain and regret deep in her brown eyes and it nearly took my breath away. She looked at me and simply said "I apologize."

I blinked, still not all there in the head. "Uhm, for what?"

She looked lost herself. Perhaps she thought I'd know exactly why she was apologizing.

"For ignoring what you said. You were right. These villagers did deserve better than being left to rot in the sun. I was overwhelmed with my grief and anger. I also struck at you when you only offered me word of advice. So I apologize."

I'm a bit stunned. Now you have to understand after 16 or so years living, NO ONE has apologized to me for ANYTHING. Even after I saved a village with my master after they kicked me out, they just kicked me out in a less abrasive way other than throwing rocks. My previous life I didn't get too many apologies either. So tried to down play it a bit. Truthfully it made me more than a little uncomfortable. Especially her stare.

"Ah Kikyo, no need to worry about it. You've been through a tough time so its no real surprise you have a lot on your mind. Just try not to zap me or put a few extra holes in me and we'll call things even." I smiled at her. I seem to be smiling a lot lately. Usually I don't have an expression or it's a pissed off expression. Not much to smile about when the people you help practically spit in your face. I think it bears repeating that ancient Japan are racist bigoted A-holes. Ancient Japan, haven't been to modern Japan so I hold off judgment.

She just smiled at me. Its….a nice smile. It doesn't have a sinister edge like most of hers does. Its also not like a blank smile so people just assume she's happy cause she's smiling. It seems, open for lack of a better word. I quickly turn and gave her some excuse on packing everything. Nothing good can come of this, I KNOW it.

One week later…

Its been an interesting week. I'm not sure, but I think Kikyo is seeing me more as Inuyasha than as Tomosaru. Just to make sure I sometimes add where I can that I can't wait to free my brother and her smile dims as if she's remember the key fact that he is sealed to a tree by her. Its not something I like to do. During the past few weeks I've been doing my best to make sure she's smiling and enjoying herself. Well as much as she could with all the weight of responsibility that's been put on her shoulders. I'm hoping to teach her you can be responsible but still enjoy yourself as well.

Anyway, we are heading toward a big city. Wish I had a name but every time I asked Kikyo she'd always be interrupted. First it was bandits, then a bird fell out of the sky. The best one was a branch hitting me in the head as soon as I asked the question. I have a feeling that some higher power is enjoying keeping me in the dark.

We came to a big city and it looked sort of familiar. We've asked around about a shape changing demon and out inquiries led to this temple we are currently in front of. As we walk toward the entrance I see a blur. Immediately I push Kikyo out of the way and move in the opposite direction. I see a man wearing a black and purple robes wielding a familiar staff at me. His hair and beard are dark brown and his eyes are a deep blue. I notice a roserie on his right hand and cursed myself silly in my head. This is probably Miroku's ancestor that Naraku cursed. My thought processes were rudely interrupted when he took another swing at me. Being a bit more prepared I easily jumped and evaded his attack. Hiten Mitsurugi is based on speed. And with my demon half enhancing that training that are very few that can match me speed wise.

The man, monk probably, just glared at me. "Using that same disguise. Really Naraku. I thought you were more imaginative than that!" He threw some spirit wards at me. Putting a hand on the hilt of my blade I drew my sword in a quick motion. The displaced air shredded the wards before they had a chance to come too close for comfort. He smiled grimly as he struck his staff into the ground and started to undo the rosary on his right hand. Fortunately Kikyo got his attention as only she could. An arrow about an inch away from his nose flew by. When he turned to face her she had another notched right at him.

I have to admit it. I am damn impressed with Kikyo's archery. She can place an arrow better than most marksman place bullets. She wasn't done however and spoke in a cool tone I have come to know as her "You have pissed me off" voice.

"Why have you attacked us? You dress as a monk and your wards have a strong pure spiritual energy."

The man looked angry and replied "I attacked because your friend here is a demon. The worst kind of demon. He placed a curse on me and my line. If I kill him now the curse will be lifted!"

Kikyo slid her eyes on me and looked doubtful at me. I admit, that look of doubt hurt. I know she had trust issues, but I have been nothing but straight with her. Trying to rein in the pain of that distrust I answered the guy.

"Look, I didn't curse you. In fact there is no way I could have. I've been traveling with Kikyo for a few weeks now! There's no way I could be in two places at the same time. It must have been that demon who took the Shikon No Tama!"

The monk looked surprised. "So that was the energy that demon used. Usually my power can overcome any demon, but its power was massive. It shrugged off my wards as if they were ordinary paper and cut open my hand. He said it was a Kazaan, a wind tunnel that sucks in all life. All my line will have it until he is killed. The Wind Tunnel will grow every year until I am consumed within it. Fortunately I was able to seal it. However as it grows my power to control it will weaken. If he is not destroyed I and the rest of my line will die."

Kikyo was silently thinking over what the man had said but I wanted to bring the subject back to something so I don't have to watch what I say so much. "What did you say the name of the demon was?"

The man spit the name out like it was the most vile curse in the world. "Naraku!"

I looked at Kikyo as she looked at me. "Well, at least we got a name." Turning toward the monk I asked, "Do you know where this Naraku is heading? Also what is your name monk?"

He sighed. "That I do not know. If I did I would already be chasing him. And my name is Miroku"

I looked on in a bit of surprise. I didn't think Miroku's great grandfather would also be named Miroku. It does make a bit of sense I suppose. To honor your ancestors by using the same name. Well makes my life easier remembering his name.

"My name is Tomosaru, and this is the priestess, Kikyo."

The man looked on in shock. "THE Kikyo? The priestess who's power has no equal in more than a century?"

I rolled my eyes. Damn, does he have to make it so dramatic? Before Kikyo could reply I answered, "No the Kikyo from the local tavern. You know how good a shot she is with a bow….sheesh"

Kikyo glared at me and I just shut up. Damn I am a whipped puppy and We haven't even been together long.

She turned back to the monk and replied, "Yes I am that Kikyo," sparing a moment to glare at me and I just give her the raspberry and a smile, turns back to the monk, "I am on a journey to destroy the demon…Naraku, and reclaim the Shikon no Tama."

The monk turned to her, got on his knees and bowed to Kikyo. He then spoke from his position on the floor, "Please Priestess Kikyo, may I join you on your quest. I wish to destroy the demon Naraku and lift this curse before it stains any of my bloodline!"

Kikyo looked at the man and then looked at me. Why the hell she looking at me? She actually want my opinion? I just shrug and nod. More people with power we have, the better our chances.

"Rise Monk Miroku and please join us".

The man was on his feet in a second and took Kikyo's hand. He looked at her in silent awe. Man, this guy doesn't seem like a lecher….

He then whispered something in Kikyo's ear while his hand was resting dangerously close to her backside….. I never thought I'd see her blush but her face went as red as a tomato! She then grabbed Miroku by the ear away from her head and planted the hardest kick I have ever seen right to his privates. Took all my will power not to yell GOOOOOOOOAAL. Miroku was a somewhat tanned man but his face turned white and he made a sound most demon's make when Master Hiko slices them up. He then whispers "I guess that's no.." before passing out in front of her. She gives him a swift kick in the head as she walks up toward me. With my enhanced hearing I heard his question. That must be genetically engrained in the Miroku line. I try to hold my laughter in seeing her face still practically glowing.

She stalked past me. As I was about to make a comment she grabbed me by my ear. Those ears may look cute but they are REALLY sensitive! "Not one word Tomasaru. NOT. ONE. WORD!"

Self preservation won the day as I just nodded as best I could with her holding my ear in a vice like grip. After she left I went to check on Miroku. Although I might not like how he phrased his question or his not so subtle grope on her ass, I had to admit he had guts. I would say balls but I'm not sure if Kikyo left him with any. I hope he can still have kids cause his great grandson was a favorite of mine. After all that's happened it felt good to have a laugh. Miroku eventually woke up and whacked me with his staff. Guess he didn't think it was that funny. Go figure.

We left the city after three days. We've heard about a lot of demon activity to the west and decided it might have something to do with Naraku and the jewel.

The trip there was….interesting to say the least. I know one thing for sure. Kikyo can hold a grudge. Miroku was even better at the suave act than his great grandson but he continually got only glares and kicks to sensitive areas. I knew he was just trying to break the ice but I all I saw was Kikyo in a perpetual state of anger. After the village incident she seemed to be getting better. But all the advances Miroku was making, even in jest, was raising her ire to dangerous levels. After we set camp I pulled him aside for a private, mature conversation.

WHAM. The back of his head hit the tree with enough force to make him see more stars behind his eyes rather than in the sky. Still gripping him by the throat I went nose to nose with him. "Listen. She's not interested and you are putting her dangerously close to the edge. She's had….problems in relationships and your groping and comments are NOT helping!"

He looked unperturbed and as cool as a cucumber. "Really, feeling a bit jealous are we?" I couldn't help the growl the left my throat. Jealousy was the least of my worries if Kikyo went off the deep end….

"Listen, jealousy or not I don't think you are as blind as you pretend to be. She's at the breaking point here and all you are doing is tightening her further! Please. I know you don't like me, fine. Humans have never liked me. But if you have even a shred of respect for Kikyo, please stop all your antics. She's two steps away from falling into the abyss and you have a boot to her backside!" I didn't mean to be so passionate, but Kikyo was my first friend. My only friend really. Myoga and Hiko Sensei were more advisors than friends and Yasha hasn't talked to me for years.

He looked at me and smiled. "Now there, who said I didn't like you friend, sure you are a bit rough around the edges and have a personality that can grate Budhas' nerves, however I as his faithful follower try to adhere to his teachings."

I just shake my head. Pretty words seem to be the Miroku line forte. "Well, just remember what I said" as I release his neck and stalk up to the fire. I look and see Kikyo's haunted eyes. This journey has barely started and it looks like she can barely continue. I look at the monk and try to convey I need some time with her. He seems to be pondering my silent request as I growl. Damn monk can't let anything be simple! He smiles and stands up. "I need to go fetch some water" and leaves the clearing. For once I am glad he actually listened…..damn monk. I grab a stone by my feet and hurl it into the bushes. I'm satisfied when I hear a clunk and a groan of pain. My nose tells me when he really left and Kikyo looks at me with no small amount of amusement. It makes me happy to see that side of her.

"Is there a particular reason you wanted me alone?" Her voice was playful but her demeanor screamed distrust. I may not be bright but I can tell when lines of tension are screaming from her.

I shrug and look into the fire as I talk to her. I don't want her to get any more spooked then she already is. "I'm worried. You've been angry constantly for days. And you aren't letting that anger go either. You are just letting it fester like an open wound. I don't want to see the person I saw at the village so I wanted to help."

"Help?" She barked sarcastically. "Come on, you don't really want to help me. You just want your brother back. And if not….me. I've seen the look in your eyes. I've seen it on your brother's face often enough!"

Damn. Those words were like ice going down my veins. Was I ogling her? Did I want her? I looked into her eyes. Deceiving myself was never a strong suit and she did have a point. I have been looking at her with more than friendship in my eyes. And she's right. She has every right to wonder what my motives are. Hell I'm not a pure person. I can admit I look at her and think what she'd look like without her miko garb on…damn. Well if its one thing I got its self control.

Taking a deep breath, "OK, I find you attractive. No surprise there. But I WILL NOT act on it. For kami's sake you were about to marry my brother! I can admit to the attraction but you have my word I will not even think to act on it. Not only would that be betraying you, it would also be betraying my brother. Even if you doubt my word toward humans, I think you know how I feel for my family. Also I do want my brother back, but I don't want to see you destroy yourself either. Believe it or not I think of you as a friend. If you knew my brother even half as well as I hope you did you know how difficult it is to be considered a friend of a hanyou!"

She actually looked contrite about my outburst. Well at least she listens better than earlier. "I apologize. You have not done anything untoward, I should not have doubted your honor."

I was a bit miffed but I tried to rein myself in. "I wish I could say its alright, it isn't. But I understand. Now you have to understand something. You are not alone in this. You got me and you got Miroku.." I got a shudder to go along with saying THAT name.

"OK, he's a bit of a lecher…" she glared at me. "OK, more than a little but he is a good person and I talked to him about his….advances."

She looked a little angered by this. "I do not need your protection! I am a holy priestess. I can care for myself without your interference!"

Damn, can't a guy do something nice without getting his ass chewed out! "I'm sure you can and I had no doubt you could. But as I said you are my friend. Just because you CAN do something alone doesn't mean you SHOULD. A burden shared is a burden lessened."

She again looked down. "I understand." Shit this is too complicated. I was hoping she and Inuyasha would be happily ever after by now. Instead I am accompanying her and Miroku's ancestor to stop Naraku fifty years before the anime. I have no real knowledge on whats to come. I'm flying blind. Damn, welcome to life in general….

Its been a few days since I talked to Miroku and I am glad to say he took the hint and stopped molesting Kikyo. Thank the Kami's since I wasn't sure how much more he could take before Kikyo finally snapped and killed him. I'm glad I didn't mention my sword could bring people to life or I'm sure she would have. For someone who has a cold demeanor more of the time, she's a spitfire when angry…

When we got to the entrance of the next town we figured splitting up would lead to quicker results. I was against this since Naraku is so powerful any one of us alone wouldn't stand a chance but Kikyo and Miroku are both very driven to kill Naraku so I was out voted. Hmm, Democracy prevails in the Feudal Era.

As I walked through the more rural areas I thought to myself how we were going to find Naraku. With the whole jewel his power is beyond measure and he's a crafty SOB. As I ponder my dilemma I notice the villagers whisper and shy away. No big deal, I'm used to it from all the traveling I've done. The big deal came from a big ass boomerang that nearly cut me in half. I heard the familiar whirling sound and jumped clear. I followed the path of the weapon back to a impressively muscled man wearing a demon slayer mask. He looks at me with rage in his eyes and speaks to the villagers. "Is he the one?"

One of the women nodded fearfully. "Yes, that's the beast that took my beloved husband!"

"Oh for crying out loud, why me?" The man just looked at me and replied, "Because you are an evil beast!" and released the Hiraikotsu. I prefer to call it the BAB (Big Ass Boomerang). I thought to myself "I said that out loud?" as I duck and dove out of the way of the flying instrument of death.

I turned toward my opponent. "You mind telling me why you're attacking? I just got to this village." From what I could see of his face it turned red with rage. "Do not lie to me. You were seen by this whole village slaughtering a group of its citizens!" Before I could reply he got his BAB back and threw it at me again. As I dodged I noticed he unsheathed his sword to take a shot at me. I grabbed my sword and whipped it out in blurring motion. The wave of displaced air hit the man's raised katana and continued on leaving him untouched. I muttered a quick "Oh Shit" before he was on me.

I haven't been in many battles. And the battles I have been in were short and quick once I used one of my techniques. I never saw anyone but Master Hiko deflect one of them. And even then he did it on my second try. So I was a bit slow in reacting from shock when he got in my guard. I tried to move away but he managed to cut me right in the left shoulder. Luckily it wasn't too deep and I moved myself into a more defensive position.

I looked at my blood and at his cold, merciless eyes and I shuddered to myself. This is a REAL battle. I might not be able to take him out without killing him and he won't listen to reason. I don't like to kill. I especially don't like to kill good people that don't know what they are truly doing. But watching him starting to shift his stance to a more aggressive one I feel I may not have a choice. I shift mine and rush to meet him. He seemed to be a bit surprised. Throughout the fight I've been merely defensive. Now I closed my heart down and started using the teaching Master Hiko imparted. Slashing at him he blocked and countered. I shifted out of the way and sheathed my sword. I blurred at him again as I unsheathed and swung at him. He knew the Hiten Mitsurugi style, as I guessed since he got into my guard way too easily. He dodged the strike by recognition alone on what I was planning. That was fine, the bladed strike was the feint as my sheath connected to his ribs in a savage motion. He flew a few feet before landing on his back groaning. His sword lay too far for him to reach and his Hiraikotsu was a bit further in the field. I didn't want to get too close as I didn't know what else he had up his sleeve.

"Tomasaru!". I turned and see Kikyo running down to me. Man, she DOES worry about me.I thought she didn't car…..OWWWWWW! She grabbed my ear and pulled me down to meet her eyes. She ground out "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!"

The villagers looks around in puzzlement that the demon slayer could barely lay his blades on me and this woman comes out of nowhere and has me in tears from the pain of pulling my ear. Dammit those ears are SENSITIVE!

With a tear of pain in my eye I ground out. "I didn't do anything. This guy come out of no where and was all prepare to die on me! I tried to talk him out of it OWWWWW MY EAAAAAAAR!"

As Kikyo had me in an ear lock and was robbing me of whatever masculine dignity I had Miroku showed up and rubbed his beard at the sight. Smiling and shrugging he went to check on the demon slayer I laid out. As the man got to his feet leaning heavily on the monk he saw his opponent that took him out in a few blows on his hands and knees begging a woman with long flowing black hair to let go of his ear. The man just blinked and fainted.

Kikyo looked toward Miroku at that moment and pulled harder. "SEE WHAT YOU DID?"

I had no pride left, I just wanted my ear back and a place to hide my shame "OWWWWW, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!"

The villagers just looked at each other. THIS was the monster that tored into their neighbors?

That's it with this chapter. I know, no imagination with Miroku's Great grand daddy's name. And you are going to see less imagination for the demon slayer's name. I can't help it. I know very little Japanese names, much less ancient Japanese names! Anyway hope you are enjoying the fic so far!


	5. Chapter 5

OK, Chapter 5. I am on FIRE BABY YEEEEAAAAAAAA! Uh hum, well I don't own anything on Inuyasha so if you sue me you'll get a big fat load of NOTHING! You'll get nothing and like it!

We are in the hut. Kikyo is attending to that crazy demon hunter. Miroku is looking at me and trying hard not to laugh. I'm just holding a cold rag to my poor ear. Kikyo is like a damn pit bull. There was no way to get her off my ear! After a few miutes of crying and begging she left me in a huff and followed Miroku leaving me alone with all the villagers snickering at my fate. I swear, if there was one time I wanted the villagers to run and scatter like I was on a rampage it would have been then. But no, they saw I'm a docile dog boy and just snickered and pointed. I left with as much dignity as a man crying on the ground could and entered the hut. Miroku at least had a cold rag for me to use. At least the lecher did something useful other than ogle girls. Although from the handprint on his face and his smug look I say he still found time to indulge his inner pervert.

Kikyo took the mask off and I was surprised to see my would be executioner was a boy no older than 20. He had light brown hair and looked to be about Miroku's heght. His eyes were dark, I wasn't sure if they were black or just dark brown. If this kid lived a few more years he was going to be DEADLY. If my gambit move didn't pay off I would have to gone on to some higher end techniques that probably would have ruined the villager's farm land. And for a kid to be able to make me consider breaking out the heavy guns that says something. Anyway it looked like he was enjoying Kikyo's tender care for a bit too long. I growl, grab my sword and unsheathe it. Miroku looks startled but before he could interfere I sliced the sword toward the demon hunter releasing a blue beam. Kikyo covered his body with her own but it didn't matter. The guy pushed Kikyo off and started to stalk toward me. Sheathing my sword and backing away I raise my hands.

"What's with the hostility?"

Kikyo and Miroku look at me like I said the world was round….

The demon hunter just snarled. "What the hell do you mean, you just tried to KILL me!"

I roll my eyes. "No I didn't! Notice anything different? Like how you are standing all by yourself? Oh! How about why you can breath nice and easy even though your ribs were cracked? Sheesh, for a demon hunter you sure are slow on the uptake."

I really should have thought a few steps ahead. Like Kikyo would feel on a perceived attack on her patient. She got an evil gleam in her eye and her hand was slowly reaching for my wounded right ear….

My stark terror must have been clear to even the blind as I slowly backed away from Kikyo's not so tender mercies. I slowly make my way out the door while Kikyo has her two hands raised to eye level. She smiles as I see pink fire dancing within her fingertips. Being a man is knowing when to stand and when to run. As I turn to flee out the door I think to myself this is a time to RUN! To my surprise Kikyo is right behind me. She must me more pissed than I thought! We left Miroku and the demon hunter in our dust. The hunter just blinks and looks over to Miroku. "This happen a lot?" Miroku just grinned and said "Well, its been pretty slow lately…"

I run like I have a mad demoness after me, looking back and noticing Kikyo gaining I figure that's not so far from the truth. I jump from one roof of a house to another making my way to the forest. If I can get to the trees she won't be able to follow! As I get to the trees and jump into the branches I think smugly to myself there's no way for her to get me. Yup, right until an arrow bathed in pink light cuts right through the branch I'm standing on. I flip a few times and land on my feet to see Kikyo with an arrow pointed at me. Chucking nervously I trace my toe in the dirt. She is ONE scary woman.

"Hehehe, hi Kikyo…..You aren't still upset about that little sword thing. I healed the guy so no harm no foul?" I finished those last few words with a hopeful whimper. She set her arrows down and smiled. Whew! My shoulders sagged a bit noticeably. "Man Kikyo, the way you looked at me and chased me down you had me scared spit less"

She just smiled in a more artificial way and came closer to me. I was getting a VERY bad feeling about this. "So ah Kikyo, how are you feeling after that run? You know you should be resting yourself and not to exert yourself cause exerting yourself would be bad in your condition and we really don't want you not feeling good….." ok I was backing away and I was babbling. If you saw what Kikyo could do when she is angry you'd be groveling too!

She just kept smiling though it was getting to be a brighter smile. I kept my eyes locked with hers as I backed away. I could normally tell what she was thinking or at least have a pretty good guess but her eyes are closed to me at the moment. My back also seems to have hit a tree. She just kept her smile up and kept coming closer. I gulped as she got within two feet, then one. With a whimper I put my hand to my right ear and begged "Not the ear again!" I closed my eyes to brace for the pain. Eyes are still closed……..ok, waiting for the pain…….pain where are you? I open my eyes and see Kikyo with a happy expression. I lower my hand from my ear.

"K-K-Kikyo?" Her face is a hairsbreadth away from mine. I lick my suddenly dry lips.

"Next time, tell me what you are planning" With that she turned and walked away, stopping only to grab her bow and arrows. I put my hand to my heart as I slowly slid down the tree on to my ass. I am now in a definite state of confusion. She just chased me down like she was going to skin me alive then she just says to tell her? Well, my ear is thankful but the rest of me wasn't sure what to think. And when she was so close…..gods! I resolved we have to get that damn jewel and we have to get Inuyasha OFF that tree. This way he and Kikyo can be together and I can go someplace FAR away from her….them! And I do not even want to think why that thought hurts more than it should.

When I made it back Miroku and Kikyo look like they've been having a nice chat with the demon slayer. All three looked at me when I entered with various degrees of amusement. Miroku was the first one to speak. "Tomasaru, let me introduce you to the demon hunter Kohaku!" I hope my shock didn't register on my face. I tried to keep it as closed as possible. I think Kikyo might have seen something since she suddenly had a contemplative look on her face. Damn, if this guy had a fire cat I was going to start cursing Urd more than a sailor.

"So….Kohaku, mind telling me why you tried to kill me? I thought demon hunters only took out hostile demons?"

The man named Kohaku looked at me squarely. "I was hired by the villagers. They told me you killed quite a few of their friends and neighbors. But I have a question for YOU? How do you know the demon slayer's most secret of sword techniques? I recognized your stance and quite a few of your techniques." Holding his ribs "But not all"

"I was taught by a man called Hiko Seijuro and he taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu sword style. A few moves I made up myself with a little inspiration." Yea, like ripping off other anime techniques!

Kohaku didn't look surprised. " I thought so. He left our village a long time ago to perfect his techniques he learned with us. I find it hard to believe he would teach a demon our style."

Before I could reply Miroku piped in. "He is not a full demon, he is a hanyou."

He looked incredulous. "A half breed? He taught a style people need to survive the demons to a mere half breed? It would almost be better for him to have taught it to a full demon." He looked right at me. "Half breeds are unstable. They can't handle the mix of their blood and usually turn into worse monsters than full demons!"

My fist closed as my heart pounded. I should have let that bigoted fuck wheeze with those cracked ribs! This was one of the reasons I stopped helping villagers out. Sure its nice to help people but after you do you don't get so much as a thank you PLUS how you are a soulless monster tends to make you want to tell them to take a flying leap off a tall mountain.

My companions sensed my ire. Hell people from a mile away could probably sense it. Just as I was about to let lose some nice obscenities I learned from running from an angry Kikyo she beat me to the punch.

"Demon Slayer. I understand you profession does not lead you to believe that some demons and even half demons, can be held in something of a high regard. Admittedly most demons, and as you said half, are dangerous monsters. This hanyou however defeated you with little harm for yourself and in turn healed the injuries he had inflicted on you when it was well within his rights to slay you. I believe you should re-evaluate your opinions on such matters."

Whoa. She stuck up for me. And she used her cold "I am Pissed" voice too! While I was still in shock Miroku threw in his two cents. "Indeed, I too fight demons and other creatures that prey on the innocent and unwary. I however try to keep an open mind on judging others before I can properly gauge the type of individual they are. By the grace of Budha there is more than we mortals can truly understand or THINK we understand."

Damn. My throat felt kind of tight after that. I didn't really think they gave a rat's ass. Maybe they don't and didn't want me to kill the little snot nosed bastard. But I was grateful all the same. I didn't want to say anything, especially with demon slayer in the room so I tried to convey through my eyes. I hope they understood and if they didn't I'd make sure to tell them once we get that punk out of our hut. The kid actually looked contrite and looked up at me. Well, if he was looking for forgiveness he came to the wrong guy!

"I apologize for my outburst. As your companions said, it was uncalled for and I will not let my personal feelings color my judgment of you." Yea yea, in apologies for dummies terms that means you just won't bad mouth me in front of other people. I just look at him, shrug and say "Whatever" before walking out. I said it a million times and I'll say it a million more Ancient Japanese and racist bastards…..well now that I think about Miroku and Kikyo I think I'll change it to MOST Ancient Japanese are racist bastards. I don't think I'll be adding any more amendments but a part of me hope I do.

I spend the rest of the day into the night on the roof of the hut listening to the conversations below me. Now I know why Yasha did it in the series. When you aren't feeling social and don't want to miss the gossip this is the best thing to do! Apparently a villager with red eyes and long black hair came to him and begged him to help with the out of control demon terrorizing his village. Gee, I wonder who that could be. Great, in the anime he focused on Yasha, now he's over me! Anyway after hearing about Naraku, Kohaku just HAS to come with us. Its his DUTY, he HAS to do it! The monster TRICKED him, he needs to AVENGE the villagers. Notice my sarcasm. He also was wondering why a priestess and a monk would be traveling with…..well someone like myself. Needless to say this kid is not getting himself on my good side. If this keeps up I don't think Sango will be born……

Its been two weeks and three villages and NOTHING. I mean, why the hell is he hiding? He's got the jewel and I KNOW he's going to be damn tough to take on with it. I think he's just a sadistic bastard that likes to torture others. A battle would be too quick a confrontation so he's extending things. We get an occasional demon or three but I never really get to do much slaying. Either Kohaku throws his BAB (Big Ass Boomerang) through the demon or Miroku takes care of it. On the bright side every day I see Kikyo getting better and stronger. All that time fighting demon after demon until her almost death strained her powers to the breaking point. Now that she has us to lean on her powers are returning rapidly. She zaps me a few times one day and still had a spring to her step. Needless to say I didn't and neither of my companions showed much sympathy…..traitors! I can just about stand Kohaku, that's about it. True to his word he hasn't been shooting his mouth off about me, but I can see the disgust and hate in his eyes plain enough. I've seen the same look on more humans than I care to admit.

My stomach rumbles…..oh no, damn……oh Kami.. "Guys, I'll be right back!" Without waiting for an answer I dived into a nearby bush. I have a feeling that smart ass demon hunter slipped something in my food. By his smirk I'm upgrading the feeling into a most probably. While I made some nasty sounds in the bushes a huge demon chose THAT time to attack. Damn talk about catching you with your pants down….

Kikyo, Miroku, and Kohaku scattered as the huge…..looks like a lizard demon attacked. Where am I? Still in the bushes. I got a real nasty one going….

The lizard quickly turns around and knocks Miroku right into the tree with a sick pop. No, that was a crash, my ass made that sick pop….

Kohaku launched his BAB at the demon only to have it catch the Hiraikotsu and spit it out like a dog playing catch. Meanwhile Kikyo is looking at my bush and yells. "Damn it Tomasaru, get OUT there. We need your help!" With a groan and a nasty plopping sound I replied "Can't you guys handle it, I'm a bit….busy in here!"

Kikyo just looked stunned and a little sick. I hope the smell didn't get to her. "Just handle that demon, or do you want us to die?"

I groan again. I pull my pants off and tie them to my waist I then grab my sword…..I squat for a final squirt…..ahh……

Kohaku was backing away from the demon. His Hiraikotsu is unreachable and he doubted he could kill this thing with just his sword. He prepared himself to charge when a white and blue blur past right by the lizard's head. Looking confused its head promptly fell off right in front of Kohaku. He looks to the side and sees Kikyo looking after the unconscious Miroku. If it wasn't her then who…..he puts his hand to his face as the smell finally arrives after Tomasaru's wake. He also looks down and sees a few blobs of brown near the demons fallen head……then he hears a groan from the opposite bush.

"Kamiiiii, how much is left in me! Ohhhh……." And another nasty wind broke in the forest….

After draining the lizard as well as my bowels we headed off to where I smelled water. After that incident I NEEDED a bath. No one disagreed with me. I used my sword to heal Miroku's head. Better safe than sorry. That bump could have easily been a concussion…..

Kohaku was looking a bit guilty. Well good, that trick was just nasty. And I never really liked crapping in the Feudal Era. The one invention I would love to have now would be TIOLET PAPER! Oh god, the simple pleasures of wiping my butt with that and not leaves and other natural necessities! I happily would declare I am a city slicker!

We finally reached the river and I turned to Kikyo. "Can you start camp here, I really need this bath." The way she was holding her robe to her nose and nodding vigorously told me I was worse than I thought.

I folded my clothes a few feet in from the bank and jumped in. Ah gods…..that feels so good. My hole was BURNING after that trick. Of all my thoughts of being in the Inuyasha universe, this situation is so far in left field its past the parking lot. A smell catches my attention and I hear a splash a moment later. I turn and see Kohaku bathing a few feet from me. A growl leaves my throat. This guy has a lot of nerve….

He turns and looks at me. He's a demon hunter. I'm pretty sure he's seen pissed off demons. So I know he knows that I'm pissed. I'm thinking about how I can hurt him without damaging the timeline too bad when he breaks my train of thought.

"Why?" Crap. I was just going to think on how to drown him and make it look like an accident….

"Why what?"

"Why did you save me? You know I slipped that root into your food the moment you headed into the bushes. Why did you save me?"

"Do demons slamming you on your head bust your brain? Letting you die for some stupid prank that did little harm wouldn't be right" No need to say how close I WAS to killing him though. My ass really HURTS. And I don't think crap was the only thing to come out of my butt…..

"Yeah but you don't like me. I see it in your eyes. Why save someone you don't even like?"

Crap, why the hell does he want to talk about this stuff. I'm suffering from a ring of fire and he wants to talk psychology! "Look. I know as a demon slayer you may not have grasped some certain….life facts shall we say. So I'll let you in on it so you can let me and my burning asshole in peace! Life ain't a game. It isn't supposed to be treated as such. Every single life in this world is unique. From flowers to bees to humans. Now death is a part of life. As a demon slayer I'm sure you've accepted it. One day you will die, I will die, everyone will die. What we do and how we live our life defines us as well as the future. Now sure, letting you get eaten by that lizard might strike a certain irony in me that the person that COULD have saved was stuck in the bushes. BUT, unlike you I respect life. Truthfully I hate humans as much as you hate demons. Looking how just you treated me can you really blame me? If you think you were bad trust me you don't even compare with some of the scum that call themselves humans did to me or my family. But, my mother was human. One of the best I'd say. And I refuse to believe she was a one and only in humanity. There are others who are just as kind and as loving as my mother. Sure the bad seems to outweigh the good but if I stop looking I'll never find them. So far I've found two humans who rank higher than scum to me. That's only because I gave them a chance. Can't exactly give you a chance if your dead. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to massage a certain area that a man should never massage…."

With that I stalk off. What I said was true. Miroku and Kikyo are the only two humans I've met so far besides my mother I can actually respect and get along with. Kokaku….well I'll admit, I REALLY hope he'll change cause if he does something like that again there will be no forgiveness!

Its been a week since the lizard demon incident. It's now remembered with humor rather than anger…..well by everyone except me. I can't believe KIKYO of all people making jokes about watching where I sit, this tunnel looks a bit raw, and always a favorite what's that wheezing sound from the bushes…

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Kikyo is getting into a better lighter mood. It means she trusts us and is allowing us to share her burden but…..I think she's been hanging around me too much. There is no other plausible explanation for her having the kind of sarcasm she has. I mean the anime showed she had some dark humor but she is matching me for sarcasm…..and…..I LIKE IT! I told Kikyo I would only think of her as a friend but she is starting to push my buttons. The only thing holding me off is Yasha. There would be NO WAY in hell I'd hurt him like that. Damn, being responsible sucks!

Well, with going to villages being a bust I used my foreknowledge to ask Kokaku about the jewel since I remember about it coming from the demon hunter village. He said he didn't know the whole story but his father does so off we went to the good old Demon Exterminator Village.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure no one will try to kill me?" I asked worriedly with was probably for the hundredth time. Kikyo and Miroku rolled their eyes at the same time while Kokaku just shook his head.

"Relax. I'll tell the guards you are with me. They will allow you safe passage, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING will go wrong!" I nodded still pensive. It's been my experience that when going into a village for the first time, something goes wrong. And when going into a village of demon exterminators, something going wrong will be decidedly bad for me. Well he said not to worry and he does know his own village. As we head toward the front gate kohaku sees I'm still nervous and actually grips my shoulder.

"Relax, this is your first time in my village nothing bad can happen!"

We then reach the front gate. The guards take one look at us, me in particular and I get a sinking suspicion. When they pull out their swords and yell "We are under attack!" and charge at me I sigh and mutter "Nothing bad will happen, man I was asking for this…."

We turn to run only to find a dozen or so demon slayers running up the road behind us. I look at the front of the place with three dozen or so demon slayers brandishing their weapons and looking evilly at me. I just turn to Kohaku and mutter to him "You jinxed us!" before the demon slayers were on us. Miroku and Kikyo were captured fairly quickly since they did not want to turn their more dangerous powers on the demon slayers. Kohaku actually tried to reason with them. But they weren't feeling reasonable, said he was under a spell and knocked him out. Now it was just me surrounded by about four dozen demon slayers with no help. I sigh. This couldn't get any worse….

The sea of humanity parted and I saw a man with an impressive build and dark hair wearing a white cape. I was saved! Finally a break! Its Master Hiko! I take a step before him before he rips off his cape and draws his sword in a smooth motion. I look at his face and it's the face he usually wears when slicing through demons that REALLY piss him off. My ears drop a bit. Haven't I gone through enough shit?

The demon slayers make a ring around us. I guess they want Master Hiko to kill me. Gee how generous.

"Master, can I ask why you guys looks so pissed off?" Not the right thing to say for the next moment I had to draw my sword to keep from being cut in half by the waist. He then blurs and reverses his motion going to take my head. I yelp and duck rolling away. He doesn't give me time to recover dashing at me slashing at my vital parts.

Crap, he's ACTUALLY trying to kill me. My teacher, the man I looked up to almost like a surrogate father is trying to kill me….I snapped my sword, clashing with his. The energy from his holy sword clashing with my demon one. I'm tired of this. I use my speed to the fullest catching him in his left arm as I slash away at him. I'm tired of everyone I have ever trusted turning on me. He increases his speed and tries to impale me. I jump high into the air and he smiles thinking he'll have an easy time cutting me up when gravity asserts itself. As I fall I gather energy in my sword. His eyes widen as he realizes my true intentions. Kuu Ha ZAN! I release the most powerful torrent of wind available through this technique. It unfortunately misses hitting him directly but the impact and explosion threw him and some of the demon hunters around like rag dolls.

I land and a part of me wants to really open up. Use my FULL power. Crush these bugs like the ants they are. But as I see Hiko Sensei center himself and prepare for the next round I remember all his lessons, all the things he taught me. I also remember the one technique only a true swordsman know. The Heart of the Sword. To know your opponent through only the clashing of blades. All is revealed through the fight. A person's heart will shine through their sword.

"Hiko Sensei….I don't know what bug crawled up your ass old man but I don't want either of us dying over it. I know my words won't convince you so how about we use something that can't lie?" I shift myself into the stance he drilled into me as a child.

I saw his eyes widen in recognition and then narrow in suspicion. Usually one uses this technique to learn more about an opponent. And as Sensei revealed to me later, on a student to tell if he truly had the right mindset and heart to truly master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Of course one could change their minds and hearts later, but it was very rare.

"Come on Master, whatever you think I did look at the facts. I came to the middle of a DEMON SLAYER village in the middle the day right to the front gate in the company of a monk, priestess, which by the way is the one this village gave the Shikon no Tama to, and a Demon Slayer. I think its safe to assume I wasn't trying to slip in! I think its also safe to assume that's I'm not trying to hurt anyone cause you know just what kind of techniques I can use!"

One of the demon slayers walked up to Master Hiko and spoke softly into his ear. Not softly enough when I heard what he said. I couldn't stop the growl in my throat. Hiko the bastard just smirked at me. I shrugged while still in my stance. "Well it ain't anything new you heard old man. Villagers have been saying that and worse all through our training journeys."

He kept his smirk in place and slowly walked up to me until we were a few paces away from each other. I searched his eyes, hoping to see something of the man who took a chance with a half dead hanyou. He slowly slide into the mirror stance and I got my answer. Miroku and Kikyo watched with all the villagers with baited breath. They are going to get a show and a half….

Hiko and myself blurred and clashed. We struck ten times, a hundred times in the space of a few seconds. Counters and parries were met with swift and deadly counter attacks at practically the same time. The Heart of the Sword is basically fighting with your all. Put all your passion, your fears, your love, everything that makes you….yourself into your blade while your opponent does the same. There is no set moves, no kata for this. Its as unique as the individual. A master swordsman can read your moves and techniques to tell what kind of person your are. A kind person, angry, gentle, impatient, greedy, its all laid bare on the sword. To the casual eye we are just a bunch of blurs and sparks. Our swords cutting through the air and our bodies already somewhere else. Finally after a minute but truthfully felt a whole lot longer we broke. Sweating and panting a bit I'm proud to see Master Hiko's face was wet with sweat.

I smirk. "That enough old man, I don't want you to get a heart attack or anything. I think you got a pretty good gauge of my heart right now."

Hiko smirked right back. "Don't get cocky boy. I just needed to confirm something. I'll kick your ass all over the courtyard like I always do later."

I let out a breath. Damn. Please Kami let something go right today! I can hear Master Hiko saying I'm not the one. Then saying we look exactly alike there is no way I WASN'T the one and I had a very sinking feeling.

"Kikyo?" She looked at me after glaring at the guard restraining her. "You want to tell these guys about Naraku? He seems to like my face when doing his deeds."

She nodded in understanding. "The demon Naraku can change his shape at will. He….also stole the Shikon no Tama you placed in my protection." She bowed her head in shame. It was still a sore spot with her. She takes her responsibilities very seriously and this is a major blow to her self esteem as well as her honor. But the announcement did its job as the demon slayers were a little more open to actual talking instead of slaying….namely me! Once Kohaku came to he vouched for our story. I got a half hearted sorry from the villagers for trying to kill me……did I mention how most of Ancient Japanese are racist, bigoted assholes?

OK, that's it for another chapter. I got something planned for this so don't worry! Inuyasha will get released….in about fifty years or so. I got the Heart of the Sword idea from...well the song from Kenshin! I hope the idea wasn't too chessy. I got a plan, I got a VISION, I GOT…..THE RUNS, I'm going to bathroom, buh bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Blah blah blah, I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah, don't sue me, blah blah blah, YOU'LL GET NOTIHNG AND LIKE IT!

So here we are. In the middle of demon slayer village. Kohaku seems to be having a blast being back home. Even though we got off on the wrong foot….and even though he tried to kill me….and even though he caused me to empty out more than my stomach…..damn I really shouldn't be happy for the guy but what the hell. Miroku and Kikyo are off learning more about spiritual ways to kill demons so I'm stuck in the middle of a village of demon slayers! I know I said that before but its worth repeating. Also, of course, like every other village I'm getting looks like "Why is THAT here", or "That's DISGUSTING!" or just a good old look of DD (Distrust and Disgust). Fortunately Master Hiko found me and motioned me to follow him. We wound up in pretty nice house. At my silent look he shrugged and said "It's mine."

I sit down and drink the glass of water offered. "So Master how have you been since we parted?"

He looked at me in amusement. "Kami it's only been a few months!"

My ears drop and in a voice I hope doesn't show all my pain. "Feels a lot longer".

He looked at me silently. "I know. And from our match I have a pretty good idea. I have to say that whatever has happened to you has made you stronger. Your heart has never been able to last with mine." Its true. When I release that technique Master ALWAYS beat me. No matter what I did or how hard I tried I'd lose after only a few seconds. "I also can't believe you feel for that miko!" My ears shot straight up and my eyes were as wide as a kitten look down the front end of a speeding semi.

He just laughed. "Come on, you don't think I could read that. She's practically written in your entire heart!". I stay stock still and Master Hiko is looking are me worriedly.

"Master, please do not talk about that ever again. This is something that CAN NOT happen. Please Master, don't speak of this to anyone."

He just rubbed his chin. "I'd like to know why?"

I sigh knowing its something I have to answer. If he even teased about that in front of Kikyo…..all the work and effort I went through to be her friend would be shot up in less than a second. She'd think I was just trying to get her and go all dark and vengeful. "She's my brother's intended mate." Hiko sucked in a breath. He knew what that meant. To kill your enemy you must know your enemy. He knows how serious a potential mate is. Intended is even worse. He just sighs and nods his head. Thank kami something went right…..

"I can't believe it!" said a very familiar voice. Myoga. Great. "Master Tomasaru, do you really intend to steal your noble brother, Lord Inuyasha's MATE!" My hand flashes and flattens him on the ground. I pick him up and shake him awake. Once I see he's awake and coherent I talk in a low deadly voice.

"Listen Myoga. I am trying to keep my brother's mate alive so she can release him from the spell she cast. After that They can do whatever they want and I'll go away. You KNOW I would not betray my brother like that. BUT, you WILL not say anything about my true feelings to either Inuyasha OR Kikyo! Is that understood?"

Myoga could tell I was being serious and also the potential for disaster should I ignore a potential mate…

"My Lord, I apologize for my outburst but I do believe your brother and the Lady Kikyo would under…URK!" I cut him off with my forefinger and thumb. "They are not to know. IS. THAT. UNDERSTOOD!"

Sweating in my hand I can see his little head bobbing up and down furiously as he squawked "I understand!"

"Good." I let him drop and leave Master Hiko's place. Myoga just pissed me off royally so he can just catch up when he could. I went to the headmaster's place and waited for the others. Kohaku was already there. He was the headmaster's son. I guess Sango's line was always head of the demon hunters. I waited around for about an hour before Miroku and Kikyo came in. Miroku had a bruise on his left cheek as well as he seemed to be walking funny….I know it wasn't due to Kikyo cause she was smiling and laughing at his discomfort. If he did anything untoward to her I know Kikyo would be glaring and be radiating an aura of doom that would put Naraku's to shame. The head guy went on about how the jewel was created from Modoriko and a great demon's battle. Just as she was about to die she sealed the demon's and her soul into the Shikon no Tama. I tried to look like I was listening but I heard it before. He then offered to take us to her cave. I remember this as well. Only people Midoriko's spirit allows are permitted entry to the cave. Hope she likes hanyous…

We were stopped by the barrier in front of the cave but the headman asked Modoriko to let us through and she was a good neighbor and did. Damn, that demon was one ugly SOB. Modoriko looks kind of hot….best not to get into those thoughts of a woman that killed lots and lots of demons.

The headman basically said the jewel was composed of Modoriko's spirit and the spirit of the demons. Feeling I had an inkling of something I spoke to the headman. "So basically the jewel is a hanyou?" Man why do I always get stared at like this. Kikyo kind of looked the most pissed with Kohaku and his father come in an impressive second and third. The only one who didn't look pissed was Miroku who was just running his hand through his beard in silent thought.

"Where did you get THAT stupid idea from?" Kikyo raged at me. I guess thinking she was trying to purify a hanyou while dating one didn't sound too good to her ears. Maybe it was something else…

"Well, you got two spirits fighting for control right? You got the human one, Modoriko, and you got the demon one. So you got human and demon stuck together in one body. Hanyou!" I finish with a cheeky grin. Obviously something didn't share my thoughts as Modoriko's body glowed and I went airborne. Man it was like being in a catapult or being shot out of a canon. One second I'm good, the next I'm rocketing out of the cave at mach 8! I land right smack dab in the middle of the village where the same villagers started the SAME whispers I had to put up with earlier. Kami, say a girl is a hanyou and they can't take it. I wait by the village headmaster's house, Kohaku's place, and wait for the others.

The came in after a half an hour. Kikyo still had a pissed off expression but Miroku, Kohaku and even Kohaku's father all had similar expressions of amusement. I just cross my arms and fall on my butt on the floor. "Well it made sense to me. No reason to shoot me out of the place!"

Kikyo looked at me like she wanted to skin me alive. "No reason? You just INSULTED one of the GREATEST miko's Japan has EVER produced! No reason?"

I growled low in my throat and get to my feet. As I pass her I tell her eye to eye, "Sorry if being a hanyou is the mort grievous insult a person can make!" With that I leave them staring. Yeah, now that I think about it being a hanyou IS the worst thing a person can be. Not being one or the other. In any society there are classes. Hanyous are a class of their own. Not quite demons but not human. I love my parents and I'm proud of them but how much can a person ignore. IS a hanyou a person? I still think like I always have. I feel the pain and sting of exclusion. I feel the longings of wanting a companion. I feel the need to have friends.

I sit down in a quiet corner of the village. I try to think of things logically. What's wrong with being a Hanyou? Nothing much. So I have white hair, dog ears, and claws. I'm fast and strong. All and all not too bad. It's the outside factors that get me. Humans hate hanyou. Demons hate hanyou. Hell hanyou hate being hanyou! Its all part of being different. The tallest nail gets hammered down hardest I think the saying goes. Well, not much I can do. I am what I am. Damn I hate all these dark thoughts. I liked ignorance a whole lot better. Hmm, here comes the flee.

"Hey Myoga". The bug literally flew into me.

"Oh Lord Tomasaru, I'm so sorry for doubting you! You can count on me I won't tell Lady Kikyo.."

"Tell me what?" Kikyo replied from over my shoulder.

I screamed in a highly girlish fashion after jumping about 15 feet in the air, literally. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even smell her coming. Such a nice smell too…..DAMN IT SNAP OUT OF IT. Here comes the ground.

I landed on my feet and I see Myoga sweating in Kikyo's clutches. If he breaks I swear I will come up with a bug spray no matter what it does to the time line…..

"What weren't you going to tell me Myoga?" Kikyo asked in her sweet tone. Her sweet tone is bad. That's about one or two steps shy of the cold "Pissed Off" tone.

"Uhm…well you see…Lord Tomasaru….he ah…" I put my head in my hands as I slump to the ground. He's going to crack. I know my luck by now. Maybe I should get a head start running now….

Myoga was continuing his stuttering performance before he stoipped and took a deep breath. "Lady Kikyo, I can't lie to you. Lord Tomasaru…" Myoga, I am gout to squish you so flat….. "…wanted to know when your birthday was." I facefault to the ground while Kikyo looks at Myoga in confusion.

"That's it?" she asked doubtfully.

Myoga, looking as cool as a cucumber replied "Yes Lady Kikyo. My Lord wanted to know if he should give you a gift for your birthday or if it might be taken in the wrong light. He then told me not to talk about it for fear you might think less of him for doubting whether or not to give you a gift." Myoga, you are one crafty SOB….

She looked at me with a cool expression. "Is that true?"

Aww crap, I know she can read me like a damn book. Well, Hiko taught me how to keep a straight face. Although tossing me off a cliff and checking my face when I imparted a particularly jagged rock wasn't the best way to go about it I think….

"Yea. I didn't want you reading into anything cause I told you I wanted us to be just friends. I didn't want you thinking I wanted to be more than that". Even though I do…

She looked on a bit skeptically before shrugging. "Well I came to get you. We are leaving tomorrow for the Western Lands. It seems there has been a number of demon uprisings there that could be caused by Naraku." I Just sigh and shake my head as she leaves. Myoga is looking at me smugly and I sigh again. What the hell, he earned it. I offer the back of my hand. I hate him drinking from my neck…

Its been about four days since we left for the Western Lands. Damn, I REALLY didn't want to run into Sesshomaru! He hated me and Yasha and the worst part is I know WHY! I got some insight during the Inuyasha movie about our dad's three swords. Sess blames us for Father's death and to be totally honest he's right. If Father had rested after his battle with Riokossei he never would have pushed himself into the grave. He did it for Mother and in extension for us. That's a big reason why I'd never wish to be all human. Father gave his life for us and to simply….wash away his blood and connection would feel like I'm soiling his memory. Ah well, I'm worried over nothing. Japan is a big place. There's no way we'd run into Sess out here….

OK, you'd think after living the life I've lived I'd have learned to shut the hell up about these things. Twenty minutes after I think to myself its impossible I catch his scent not too far off. I keep track of it but don't go toward it. No need, he's coming here. God this is going to make a Springer family reunion look tame….

Ten minutes later I see Sesshomaru in all his glory. That's means in his armor, I like women thank you very much! He just looks at my three companions like bugs. Then turns his gave on me. I can feel his golden eyes narrow in hate and loathing. His eyes shift lower…oh shit my sword!

As if reading my mind he asks "Where did you get that sword little brother?"

I weigh my options when Myoga pops off my shoulder "Lord Tomasaru's sword was forged by the great Totosei, you remember that name Sesshomaru?"

He just focused his gaze on the flea causing him to yelp and jump off my shoulder. "Hey come back here you coward. You get me into the shit and just run away?"

I get the faint reply "Sorry Master, I just remembered I have to mail a parchment!"

I rub my temples. This has not been a good…..well decade. Miroku just decides he wants a bit more information so I oblige. "Kikyo, Miroku, Kohaku, meet Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. And my half brother."

Sess just looks at me. "Yes, it pains me also to be related to such….filth. To think our Father would stoop so low as to have mistakes such as yourself and Inuyasha"

I tried to rein in my temper. Man I am getting hammered on all sides aren't I? Humans, demons, and now family. Who else can kick me while I lay bleeding on the ground? "Well please feel free to leave my offensive presence whenever you wish" Take that Sessy! I listened and learned to talk a whole lot better than Yasha.

"I'll be happy to. Just give me your sword and I will depart." My hand reflectively grabbed the hilt of my sword. This was my sword. No way was anyone taking it from me.

"Why do you want it? Its forged from MY fangs. You don't even like having hanyou brothers, you really want one made of hanyou FANGS?" He looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps not. I will need to have a demonstration." With that he blurred and punched me right in the face. CRAP was he fast. I roll to my feet and dodge out of the way of his poison whip. Unlike Yasha, I don't have any Robe of the Fire Rat to soak up damage for me. My companions were not idle. Kohaku threw his BAB (Big Ass Boomerang to you new people) only for Sess to swat it away like a fly with his whip. He then struck Kohaku in a smooth motion with it knocking him back into a few bushes.

"ENOUGH! You want a fight Sessy, you got it. Leave them out. Kikyo, Miroku, check on Kohaku. Sess's whip is poisonous." Sess looked surprised at that. I guess he didn't think I'd know that right away.

"Yes let us fight, first lets….clear the area here." With a wave of his hand a blast of gas flew out 360 degrees and knocked everything away in its path. Including Kikyo and the others. Before I could even think to go after them he was on me. I drew my swrod in a quick motion hoping to catch him with the air pressure. He just slid around the displaced air. Damn.

"Surely such….parlor tricks are not your only options little brother?" I smile and my sword starts to glow. I figure I'll start with the small stuff. I want Sess to underestimate me. Although there is no way in hell I can pull off a Bakayuha, backlash wave, maybe a wind scar if I am lucky. I hope that's enough since he doesn't have Tokijin yet.

Kuu Ha Zan! I released the blast of air and Sess let himself get hit. I've seen him move. He could have avoided that easily. He just got up and brushed himself off. Hmm, I think I know how a guy who's bent over in his prison cell with a big black dude behind him feels…..

I snap my sword and cut through my half brothers whip as I strike at him. He dances away and his whip just regrew. Oh crap on a stick. His whip cut my wrist and burned the hell out of it. I drop my sword in reflex and he tosses my around a few times in a circle before letting me go to bounce along the ground a few times. Ouch is a word that does not do me justice right now. I struggle to my feet and see Sess reaching for my sword. I smile cause I think I'm going to see Totosei's failsafe kick in. Sess tried to pick it up only for it to shock him and forcing him to release it. I grinned through my pain.

"What's the matter Sessy? Having trouble learning how to hold a sword?" I really should learn to shut up. He shot straight toward me with claws extending to end my life right there. Fortunately I was able to dodge. Right now I am thanking whatever Kami up there I went through Master Hiko's tie a boulder to your student and have starving wolf demons chase him speed training….

Sess is REAL good. I can't really fight him claw to claw since I never really had much training in that. All my training is just keeping me alive in his assault. One misstep and my ass was history. I need to get my sword back but Sess is a great tactician. He is always keeping me from getting within grabbing distance of the sword. He launches his poison whip at me and I smile. I make sure I'm as close as I can get to do what I got planned.

"Man Sess, that's a nice whip. Must have lots of great uses how do you make it?" I use my claw attack to make him jump out of the way, however one of the lines of energy from my claw stays attached to my finger. I fling it toward my sword and his eyes widen with realization as my whip closes on the hilt and drags it toward my open hand. "Nah forget it, I think I figured it out!"

Forget starting slow! Sess is out for blood. The only thing I can do is try my most powerful attack on him. I don't want to kill him but I don't think I have much choice. I try to feel our demonic energies. His is much bigger than mine….well no time for Aura Envy. I try to look for where our auras meet. An application of energy in that spot in the direction of my opponent will ignite the power in the person's aura and around it. That's the wind scar! I put my energy into the blade to cut where energies meet. His eyes widen in recognition before he tries to escape. A total escape was impossible as the golden energy tore through him. He didn't get the full force of the attack, just the tail end seeing how he was singed and limping I figured it was good enough.

"How..how did you learn of that attack?"

He looks like he's seen a ghost. Not exactly the type of reaction I thought I'd get. "Myoga told me of some of Dad's exploits and his attacks. I developed that and some of my own."

Sess's eyes look almost….haunted. He just turns and walks away. Very VERY weird in a life that weird is normal. I sheathe my sword and mutter what a wonderful life before I take in the scents and try to find my friends. I find them thought they don't look like a happy bunch. Kikyo is crying and Miroku looks like he's not far from it.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo moves her body and I see Kohaku. He doesn't seem to be breathing. Miroku mutters "He's dead".

I just sigh in relief. I really have to learn not to bring this kind of pain onto myself. Kikyo was burning with miko fire and Miroku looked about a half a step from sucking me into his wind tunnel. I raise my hands. "No reason to get upset. I can fix this."

Kikyo's miko aura just got bigger. "Fix it, FIX IT? He's dead you fool, DEAD! How can you fix it? HOW?" My ears dropped at seeing her crying face and raw pain. I just tell her. "Watch"

I draw my sword and focus on the healing and resurrection powers. A poison whip wasn't THAT bad magically. And I am doing this minutes after he died. In fact I might have resurrected Kikyo and not heal her as I thought. Anyway I concentrated on the task at hand and saw those ugly little chainy trolls. With a flash of blue light and a cut they were gone. Kohaku then groaned and opened his eyes. "Man what hit me?" he muttered and Kikyo latched onto him crying in relief. I will not growl or get jealous. Miroku also seemed to be relieved. So was I truth be told. Kohaku died for me. DIED! That's a far cry from the guy who was looking for an excuse to kill me. Kikyo got up looked me in the eye. She looked PISSED! God damn it I just raised someone from the dead, can I get a break?

My answer was a continued glare, a vice like grip to my poor right ear and a march deeper into the forest with only my pain filled cried remaining. As soon as she felt she had gone far enough she gave my ear another good shake and let go. Man, she's trembling with anger here. She then latches onto me crying and calling me a baka. My brain hurts…..

Having her this close clinging to me is really messing up my higher brain functions I try to gently get her to disengage me but she was like a barnacle! Finally I give up and hold her. It felt…nice. Well, may as well find out what I did.

"Uhm, what did I do?" Yeah, James Bond eat your heart out here!

"I told you" she mutters into my chest. I certainly don't remember he telling me anything about raising the dead….

"Told me what?" She sniffs and looks at me. I can get lost in those eyes. I think I am lost in those eyes. Hey, she said something. OK, how am I going to get her to repeat it without looking dumb?

"Huh?" I mutter. Yea, Bond, James Bond I am…NOT

"I told you when we first ran into Kohaku and you healed him not to do stuff like that without telling me first!" OK, she's upset that I raised the dead and didn't warn her first. I wonder if Jesus had these problems…

"OK, before I heal or raise any dead, I'll check with you first." I said a bit unsurely. She is driving me crazy! God her smell…

She just giggled in my chest. And looked back into my face. "Is there anything else you are hiding?" I really want to tell her. I REALLY REALLY DO! But I know she'd never believe me. Even after all we've been through its still too unbelievable.

"Some things are better left discovered". Damn it, that's suck a PICK UP line. I do not want Kikyo I do not want Kikyo, I….she's snuggling back into my arms….mmmmm….nice… no, No, NO! Inuyasha, Inuyasha's face in betrayal, BAD!

I struggle to speak. "Come on Kikyo, the others are waiting." She sighed and let go. Sorry Kikyo. I just can't do that to my brother….I just can't….

I think this is a good enough place to end it. I got two whole reviews and they were actually positive, go me! I'll put their names up next chapter since I am too lazy to go to my email account lol. Anyway I am thinking of a few more adventures before the battle with Naraku to set up my……SECOND STORY ARC! I better be able to finish this one before I start thinking of another one. See you guys next chappy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, Back again for more action, more romance more…..TIOLET HUMOR! I'd also like to thank uniquechic and Ginny-Hates-Them. Two WHOLE reviews. And they were about two sentences all you lazy bums that can't click a button ! Disclaimer, anyone who wants any kind of money from me for this YOU'LL GET NOTHING AND LIKE IT!

Kikyo was in a quiet mood ever since she dragged me to that clearing. I think she might been thinking along the some lines as me. Or she might have been thinking about Inuyasha's arms around her instead of mine. How did something so simple get so out of control? This was going to be a simple help Yasha get his life on the right track and I find things going wrong at every turn. Yasha is still pinned to a tree. Miroku still has that void in his hand. On the bright side Kikyo is alive but I think she's probably as confused as I am. We are now heading North since the Western Lands were a bust. No Naraku, no rampaging demons, no ANYTHING! Well, except for Sess and sadly to say him trying to kill me is probably going to be par for my life. Kami, there must me SOMETHING good that can happen? Please give me a sign, please show me if things will turn out right. Wow, a shooting star! I'll make a wish. Wait. That star seems to be getting closer….OH CRAP VERY FUNNY KAMI!

I yell at my companion waking them up "Guys, get out of the clearing!" Miroku was already on his feet and moving since he was on watch. Kikyo and Kohaku were still a bit drowsy so I scooped Kikyo up in my right arm and Kohaku in my left and ran like Myoga from a rampaging demon!

Just in time. As soon as we left an object hit our camp with tremendous force. We felt the shockwave being yards away. We made our way back to camp to see what just destroyed our peaceful night. In the crater, groaning, seemed to be a beautiful girl. She has rich golden hair and a supermodel's body. She seemed short, a little over five feet I'd guess and she was wearing a purple and pink dress. What got my attention was her….I guess shawl, blanket, cape take your pick on what floating almost around her and yet barely touching her. We were all a bit stunned when I heard Miroku mutter "The Lord Budha has answered this man's prayers…"

I just roll my eyes. I have an inkling on what's going on and I see a nice looking black haired demoness approaching from the opposite side. I don't remember her name from that Inuyasha, I think Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, but I do remember she was bad news. Matching Naraku is evil ambitions. She saw us and just saw three humans and a hanyou. Smiling she walked up to us, also approaching the figure in the crater. I didn't know how fast she'd be to be able to eat the Tengue in the crater so I jump and place myself between her and the demon. She just smiles even more at me. I put my hand on the hilt of my katana. I don't know anything about her capabilities except she's damn dangerous.

"Listen lady, I think the poor girl back there has had enough for one day. Why don't you just turn around and get out of here?" I didn't think it would be that easy and it wasn't. She merely shook her head and replied "She and I are….good friends. In fact I am supposed to have met her here. You can say we'll be getting…..very close after this." And she licked her lips while saying this. I try hard to fight the blush for the obvious image she was trying to display in my head. I don't take my eyes off the woman in front of me when I say, "Kikyo, Miroku, can you check on that girl? Looks like she's had a rough night"

I think the demoness in front of me realizes I am not going to swayed my the thoughts of my lower half and snarls. Energy builds in her hands and I know I have to act fast. My friends are directly behind me as well as an unconscious girl. Just before I can draw my blade I hear and feel a familiar sound. I duck just in time to miss Kohaku's Hiraikotsu. It hits her full in the chest but too my and Kohaku's surprise it doesn't shred right through her. Wow, she's a tough cookie. I turn to glare at Kohaku a moment later. "Mind a little warning next time?" He just smirked at me. "Stop your bitching, I didn't think it'd hit you and it didn't, don't be such a baby!". Heh, be a baby. I'll remember that the next time you are in trouble smart ass.

She's getting up and looking pissed. At least Kohaku's throw pushed her a fair bit away from Miroku and Kikyo. I faintly hear a slap and a righteous growl of feminine rage. Hmm, he wouldn't touch Kikyo so I guess sleeping beauty is up….

This thing is just as evil as Naraku. If that girl didn't drop in on our laps I know real well what would have happened. This….thing in front of me would have consumed her and her immortality. I smirk. That means she's not immortal now. I don't like really opening up on an opponent but in her case I'll definitely make an exception. Opening up my mind and senses I look for our wind scar. The place where my life energy and hers clash. A cut to where the two meet and fight for dominance will ignite the power of the…"There!". I swing my sword focusing my energy and cutting through the wind scar. The results were satisfying. Unlike Sesshomaru she had NO idea what I was about to do and took the full brunt of my power and hers burning through her and everything around and twenty feet behind her. What was left was dust floating in the wind. I turn around and see Kohaku looking decidedly pale. I guess this is the first time he's seen something like that. I smirk as I think of what he did earlier. As I walk past him I stop, look him in the face and say "I'm sure if you are in between me and an enemy you'd be able to dodge that…" I give him another smirk and the evil eye before I move on. My excellent hearing lets me catch his muttered "Think I'll stay on his good side for a few days"

I return to the clearing with Kohaku trailing me to find Miroku on the far side nursing a nasty purple bruise. On the opposite side Kikyo seemed to be patching the young woman up. The young woman herself seems to go through looking grateful at Kikyo and glaring daggers at Miroku. Gods I DO NOT want to know what he did! The woman looks at Kohaku then to me. I see her sky blue eyes widen in fear before Kikyo is pushed back by a pale, ghostly, aura that turns red with rage. She's looking at me like I killed her parents and best friend along with their pets right in front of her. I hear a bellow of demon before she launches a huge attack at me. When I say huge I mean HUGE. The ball of energy was more like a boulder of one you see in DBZ shows that can crack a world in half. Fortunately it was slow. Let Inuyasha get hit all he wants and battle through injuries. I'm MUCH happier just dodging and not getting hurt. Call me a sissy? I'll be a sissy that'll have all his limbs and can walk without a limp!

I dodge out of the way and see all the trees and ground underneath the energy just…..disappear. And the energy keeps moving. Damn, its going twice the distance as my wind scar attack. Shrugging my shoulders I turn back to the clearing. The energy will stop sometime and its slow enough that people will have PLENTY of time to get out of the way. I see the little slip of a girl who launched that huge attack just sag into Kikyo's arms with fear growing in her eyes. Internally I sigh. No good deed and all that. As I approach her fear seems to grow and she weakly tried to claw at Kikyo to allow her to get away. I feel bad for her fear, but a little angry since I helped her. Kikyo was trying to calm her down while shooting a few glares my way. I stop three feet away and crouch so I am in her eye level. "Your welcome!" and I stalk off.

I take off from the clearing. I need to get things straight in my head. Her distrust and massive attack RIGHT after I save her life got me pissed. I don't know why. I actually do. Before I started traveling with Kikyo and the others I got used to her reaction. That's the reason why it stung so bad. I had gotten used to their trust in me. It felt good to be relied on. That I would get the benefit of the doubt. Over a decade of abuse soothed from a few months travel with, for all intensive purposes, total strangers. Kikyo didn't know squat about me when we met other than I was her beloved's brother. Miroku and Kohaku just thought I was Naraku and tried to kill me. Now that I think about it, I don't seem to get on the right foot with anyone. My master thought about killing me when we first met. Kikyo did, so did Miroku and Kohaku. My ears droop a bit. I guess first impressions are not my specialty. Although I can honestly say they were all memorable….

After about an hour of cooling off I gathered some firewood and found a few places we can stock up on water. I follow my nose back to camp since I don't really remember how I left. When I get to the clearing I see Kikyo putting some salve on Miroku's cheek and Kohaku talking to a healthier looking….well whatever she was. She wasn't human. My nose told me that much, but neither was she demon. In the anime they said she was a tengue. I had no idea what that was then and I don't now. I only know that they are immortal since that was what that demoness supposedly took from her. I pass her and Kohaku keeping my eyes straight ahead but looking at her through my peripheral vision. She no longer looks angry or hostile but I see a lot of fear and confusion in her eyes. I can't deal with this now! I make my way over to Kikyo and Miroku. I smirked at him.

"I take it she said no?" He grinned himself. Well at least the pervert can see the humor about himself. "She's a bit shy" is all he said. I barked out a laugh. The utter seriousness of how he delivered that while I was looking at the ugly bruise he was now sporting just broke me. Kikyo even smiled a bit as well. I can actually see a bit of Kagome in Kikyo right now. Kagome is like….a free Kikyo. If Kikyo had as free a childhood as Kagome I think she'd have been much different. Not that I don't like how she is now….

I cough and look away toward our newest guest. "So what's her story? She fall out of the sky for kicks?"

Kikyo who also turned to look at her spoke. "She seemed to have angered her father and in a fit of rage he threw her from the heavens. He said if she can make it back she'd be welcome again." My brows knit with confusion. That made NO sense. Why would any father just DUMP there kid in the middle of a dangerous forest and say "If you make it back home I'll open the door for you!" I think she sensed my confusion because she said "I know not why she was thrown down, she only told me she was and that she needed to climb to the top of the highest mountain in the region to be worthy to return."

I continue to look at her. From what I've seen she's got a lot of power and knows absolutely NOTHING on how to use it. At least in terms of a fight. That aura and power is impressive to look at, but a seasoned warrior would just cut her down in the middle of her light show. Also her attack, while damn powerful, was too slow to really pose a threat to anything truly dangerous. If we leave her, she's dead. It's a fact in my mind. Obviously her daddy dearest is giving her a test to see if she'd survive. She can die if consumed. But I also think being torn to shreds for years, or even decades by hungry demons was no fate I'd wish on anyone…well except for Naraku. Crap, we really don't have time for this….

I look at her and I sigh. Turning to Kikyo I ask "You feel up for a little mountain climbing?" She smiled, really smiled, and said "We really do not have time for this…..but I do believe I still need to recover my full strength and such strenuous activity will do me some good." I could have kissed her there. This was a far cry from the woman willing to step over the corpses of others to reach Naraku. Miroku looked at me and asked "Do you not think to ask ME if I would like to do something as dangerous and foolhardy as to climb a mountain we have no business on?"

I smirk. "Well you know you could bring up the rear of our friend to make sure nothing jumps her. Also you might have to be under her as we climb to be able to catch her if she should slip.," He turned to look at her torn dress and I can see the dirt lining the gutters of his mind. Sighing like a great weight has been put on his shoulders "I suppose to help others is a worthy cause for someone who follows the path of Budha." I roll my eyes as I am sure Kikyo does. "Of course Miroku." I mutter.

I turn to Kikyo. "You want to fill Kohaku and the girl in on what we have planned. I'd do it but….well I'm sure you can see how well she reacts to my presence." I sigh and make a fist. Her I am doing this chick a favor and she is so stuck in her little world I can't even approach her to tell her. Man, I am just a glutton for punishment…

Kikyo gets up and walks toward the pair but stops to put a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her and she is looking at me with the strangest expression I've seen on her. I really can't place it. She just smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder. Then she is gone to talk to the others. Her long black hair flowing behind her. Her nice backside swaying in….

"Yes, I too feel that is a lovely sight…." Miroku said over my shoulder. I growled and bopped him in the head. Damn monk. Starting to get me perverted…well more than I was before…..ah crap my life is too complicated!

Kikyo explained the situation and Kohaku was on board all the way. Seems someone is a bit smitten by our fallen angel…Well I'm not going to say anything. Not like I'm having a great time in my romantic life or even life in general. One thing was bothering me. I know I'll get a glare and what not but can't let that stop me.

"Yo, girly?" Kikyo gave me an icy stare and our newest member of our party just gave me a look in half fear half disgust. "Not you Kikyo, the other girl. I KNOW your name, but I want to know HERS!" Man this girl is traveling with us and we don't even know her name. Kohaku answered for her. "Her name is Sango Tomasaru and you do not have to be so rude!"

My eyes bug out and I stumble a bit. This is NOT funny! Not to mention this girl is NOTHING like Sango. Ah crap, what did I do to the Kamis to make them hate me so….

We finally reach the mountain and we decide to make camp. It's a bit after mid day but we do not want to be stuck climbing that big ass mountain when night falls. Kikyo and Kohaku go scout out the area while Miroku does some meditation further off in the camp. That leaves me stuck with the princess. God why didn't Kikyo let me do the scouting? All she has to do is give me a stare and say something and I cave. God I am SUCH a wimp! Sigh, may as well give the princess something.

"Here!" She jumped and moved a little away from me while I had a cup in my hand. "Damn lady, I'm only giving you water, what the hell is your problem?"

She took water and took a little sip. Like I poisoned it or something. Her prissy attitude is really PISSING me off! "Hey la…..Sango, what's your problem?"

She froze in mid-sip, and slowly put her drink down and looked at me with undisguised fear. "Oh for crying out loud! We've been traveling for two days to help you get up this damn mountain and I saved your life when you smashed into our camp. Use that dead lump between your ears you call a brain and THINK! If I wanted to hurt you I could have done it any time I wanted. So what's the damn problem? Why are you looking at me like I'm going to eat you or something?"

She got a little angry at the beginning of my tirade but then got the fear in her eyes back when I got to the end. Going through my words I couldn't help but laugh. The anger was back in her eyes. To be honest I prefer any emotion other than fear in the eyes of people who look at me. Fear makes me feel…..sick.

"Y-Y-You t-t-think I wanted to eat you, BWAHAHAHA!" Her face got red as a stop light and she whacked me in the head with her open palm. I didn't really hurt THAT much but it got her out of her fear of me. Also stopped my laughing. I haven't had a laugh in a loooooong time.

"Its not funny! My father told me all about how demons would love to consume one like us and become immortal…" she stopped with fear back in her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth. I looked and saw Miroku's eye cracked open a bit. Meditating my ass stupid monk….Well at least he wasn't interfering. I think he knew we needed to settle this before climbing up the mountain.

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you, what do I need immortality for? It'd be stupid!" Good, the anger is back. Man she is NOT cut out to be down her. Her mood swings are worse than Kikyo's!

"What do you mean, my father said that all demons look for is power. Immortality is something every mortal creature strives to obtain!" Gee, over exaggerating much?

I just roll my eyes. "Please! Not EVERY demon is looking to get power…..ok, well I'm not. If I was I'd have killed you by now don't you think?" I get a hesitant nod. "OK, fine so relax. You have to learn to see people as WHO they are and not WHAT they are. Humans can be just as evil as demons, if not more so."

She nodded at that as well. "Yes my father told me although humans were like ants, that are dangerous as well." I smirk when I see Miroku wince at that. "Same thing with humans. There are good and there are bad. If you are too set in your beliefs on what someone should be you'll never see who they really are. I know better than anyone how evil humans can be." I notice Miroku is back to being stock still and I could tell he's hanging on my every word. Well, I promised a while ago to show my thanks for their support.

"There are also some humans truly good. They show the real potential of their race rather their waste of space on the planet. So far I've met four humans I'd ever truly trust. My mother and my friends. I don't mind you being cautious. After all, you don't really know us, but stop looking like we are going to attack you! In case you forgot you smacked me earlier and your limbs are still attached. Just don't do it too often!" I said with a smile.

I notice a hint of red and some light brown hair in a bush. I didn't smell them….stupid demon hunter. And I thought Kikyo was more mature than THIS. I smile at Sango and gesture with my eyes. Recognition flares and I give her a secret grin as I grab a small rock nearby and wiggle my eyebrows. She giggles as she reads my train of though as I hurt the small rock at Kohaku's head in a blurring motion. No way I'd risk hitting Kikyo…..even if she deserved it. The sneaks! With a meaty thunk and a groan of pain he fell out of the bushes face first and Kikyo stood and walked toward the clearing with all the grace of a Lady. Like she wasn't even hiding in the bushes listening to private conversations.

My good humor evaporates as I remember what's coming this night. The new moon….For the past several months I've kept it a secret by always sleeping in trees and not being found several nights. If I was just gone the same one night over and over again it wouldn't take a genius to figure out why. Now I couldn't. With our new friend staying it would look wrong for me not to stick around for the night. Crap, CRAP and the horse that squatted it! After all the talk I had on trust that EVERYONE had to listen into, of COURSE tonight would be the new moon. Maybe I can salvage this. "Hey Kikyo, can I talk to you for a second?"

She saw my serious face and followed me. I turned to the other. "Please, no more sneaking. I'll tell you guys what I want to tell you, WHEN I want to tell you, please respect that."

Here we are alone in the forest and I am trying to think of how I can tell her my lie on how I smelled something that I needed to check out. I still was remembering all the things I told Sango. I did trust these people with my life. But could I really TRUST them with this? My weakest moment? When it would be easiest to kill me? Kikyo is just looking at me patiently. She's not rushing me or pushing me. Truth or lie? I look at her eyes, not cold eyes or uncaring eyes. Eyes surprisingly soft. Grrrr, damn it!

"Kikyo…..I guess you heard everything I talked about huh?" She simply nodded. Damn it SAY something. "Well I meant it, every word. You, Miroku, even Kohaku have been by my side for a while."

She smiled at me. "We are glad you trust us so much." Crap, that hurt. OK, I don't think lying will be good. I don't see any of her shields in place and I know how infrequent she lets her guard down. ESPECIALLY after Naraku.

Wincing a bit I try to push forward. "You see….since I really trust you guys I feel, well bad for keeping something a secret." She gets rigid and I see shields are going up. I better hurry this along before I do more damage than I was trying to prevent. Babbling I continue. "Its not anything BAD per say, just very personal for me. And its not like I didn't trust you guys cause like I said I trust you guys with my life its just that this thing is really personal, I said personal before didn't I? Well its personal so I guess it bears repeating.." She puts her hand to my check and stops my making a fool out of myself. I see her shields are down again and I sigh. I am trying very hard not to lean into her touch.

"There is one night when hanyous become mortal. Tonight's the night for me." She nods and still leaves her hand on my check. Even though it's a bit calloused from her archery it still feels smooth and nice on my face….

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, but why not the others?" I don't move my head, I don't want her hand to leave. "It would look strange if I take everybody with me into the middle of the forest and leave Sango alone. Plus I'm not sure I want to tell her about it just yet. I know you guys wouldn't let it slip, but she seems a bit flighty and from our conversation doesn't seem to hold secrets very well." She also nodded at this seeing she was present for the whole conversation. There is one more thing. I don't know if I have the strength to say it. If I do it could make things weird between us. Bringing my hand to hers on my cheek, I gently pry it off my face and move her hand down.

Not releasing her hand I add. "I also wanted to tell you first since….you are my closest friend…" Close to the truth and yet so damn far away. I release her hand with great reluctance and look at her. "So now what? I don't want Sango to know but the others will find it strange I am not going back to camp."

Eyes shimmering with emotion I think Kikyo knows what I wanted to say but allows the change of topic. "I will simply tell them you are checking out a smell and scouting the mountain and forest while in the presence of Sango and tell them what you have told me in private."

Sighing in relief and feeling like a lead weight has been lifted I tell Kikyo "Thank you." Two words. Two small word that seem so inadequate for what I was feeling at the moment. I wanted to say more, a lot more. But I didn't know what to say. In the end, all I could say is two little words….

I smiled in satisfaction as the first rays of the sun passed over the horizon and I feel my strength returning. Master Hiko took special pleasure in training me on the nights of the New Moon. Said my enemies would show me no mercy so why should he? Sadistic bastard. At least I can defend myself relatively well. I don't have my most powerful techniques but I did have a lot of my lower end ones that didn't revolve around demonic energies. I made my way back to camp with a spring in my step. I can see in their eyes that Kikyo told them so I nodded to each in turn. I looked toward Sango. "Ready to get back to heaven princess?" She growled and rolled her eyes. I can also see Miroku remembering that line. God help him if he actually tried to use it to pick a girl up!

The climb wasn't that bad. In fact, there were paths littered throughout the mountain. We only had to climb a little bit before we hit another path. It seemed….well too easy. I thought there would be A LOT more physical climbing rather than walking along a path. We only had a few bird like demons attack and Kohaku took those out before me and Miroku could do anything. The kid is really bending over backwards to look good for Sango. Kikyo just let us do all the work. I prefer it like that. Her spiritual powers are many times greater than they were back at her village. Fight after fight with no real rest in between battles really took her toll on her.

We got to the summit and looked around. Nothing really here. I turn to Sango. "You sure we got the right mountain?"

She looked more frustrated than any of us. "YES, quite sure. My father said I had to survive the travel up the mountain and the cha…len…ge…"

I growl, "Challenge……what challenge? And don't you think you should have told us this a bit sooner?" She cringed and shrugged. "It…sort..of…slipped my mind…." And turned to me with a sickly grin. God, I need aspirin…..man if I were human I'd have had a brain aneurism by now!

"Well what's the challenge? Draw stick figures in the dirt?" I face my companions and gesture wildly with my hands. I was PISSED! "We climb this stupid mountain, drag your butt here, isn't that enough of a challenge, then we find a big fat whopping NOTHING here! What sort of challenge is this? Man your father must me one old senile coot to do this."

Miroku was first to speak. "Tomasaru I do not believe it to be wise.." I cut him off. I am on a rant and I'm going to ENJOY it! "Wise, WISE! Come on, they guy threw his daughter out of the sky with all the grace of a boulder. He's about as wise as a Chinese fortune cookie!"

Kikyo tried to interrupt my rant "Please, Tomasaru, I believe you need to know something.." Sorry Kikyo, I've had a lot, A LOT, of repressed frustrations I need to work out. "What I need to know is where is this flighty good for nothing kami who sets a challenge and forgets about it! Sheesh, he expects his daughter to learn something from him if he can't remember a simple appointment!"

Kohaku tried his hand "Please, there is something you really need to know…" I scoff. "Come on, know what? Know that her arrogant good for nothing father left her out ther to DIE and gave her some bullshit mission to assure himself that if the demons didn't get her falling off a mountain did? Come on, this guy is really a slimy piece of shi…."

"TOMASARU!" They all yell. Now I'm pissed they are not letting me rant. "WHAT?". They all merely point to me. No not to me….behind….me…..

I turn around just to catch a glint of something that looks decidedly unhealthy and dodge. I roll and look to see my opponent. OK. Appears to be a giant. Twenty or so feet tall. Looks like a smurf, blue all over. Six arms each with a wicked looking curved sword. And right behind him is a a huge closed door. I turn to Kikyo and try to ask "When…" before she cut me off.

"Oh, about when Sango said challenge and you started. After saying the word that door suddenly started to appear behing you and that…..thing stepped out." I pale. "So he heard…." She just nodded. I turn to the giant seeing it shake in rage. Oh I didn't know you can fit both feet up to your knees in your mouth at the same time….

"So we beat big blue and you can go home?" Sango just shrugged. "I suppose…"

The giant interrupted. "No, only Lady Sango may fight me. This is HER challenge." I swallowed as she did. That's not a challenge, that's SUICIDE. I'm studied her. She's no fighter. And this guy is a warrior born and bred. She won't last a second with him.

"You got to be kidding me? There's no way she can beat you! If her father wanted to execute her then tell him to do it! Don't try to make it seem she's got a chance in this!" Big blue looked like he was getting angry again. Well, if he wants a fight I'll give him one. No way I'll let a weak girl like Sango face this guy!

"How about this, I'll fight you? If I win you let her back in, this challenge is done." He looked to be considering. "If you lose Sango, and the rest of your companions will die…." OK, not good. I call Kikyo over. I whisper, "If it looks like I'm about to lose, run like the wind!" Looking shocked I take advantage of her lapse "OK, deal, so lets do this!"

Getting into my stance and with my hand to my sword I just shake my head. I really should have learned better than to stick my nose in things like this. Before I can think any more negative things about my decision making skills Big Blue Blurred and I was dodging six very nasty looking swords seeking to cut me up into little bitty bits. I unsheathe my sword in my standard wind attack that is casually cut through. I search for the wind scar but can't seem to find it. Stupid thing has no demonic energy! Crap, then it must be holy then. As I keep dodging and attempt to counter attack I am forced to dodge even more. Right now my speed is the only thing keeping me alive. With all those damn swords I can't get a clear shot before a sword comes at me to slice me up! I try to feel for any kind of life energy from this thing. I trained a bit, without Kikyo knowing, as Kikyo's powers returned I tried to sense them as I would a demonic aura. Auras were similar but obviously different. I can see his aura and I can see where the two of ours clash. There should be a similar reaction. I hope. I try to go for the wind scar and I am happy to say it worked! Unfortunately the Blue Bruiser just got up like I pushed him and came back at me with a vengeance! Shit! That was the strongest attack I had! Well I guess its time to improvise…

I charge inside his guard again. This time I hold my sword with one hand and I charge my claws with the other. As one of the swords clash with mine in a block I use my energy whip to cut into two of his other arms seeking to capitalize on me being immobile in a block. I let the momentum of having his huge sword clash into mine carry me away as I hit another one of his hands causing another sword to drop. Three on one is better than six on one. I looked at his now empty hands grimly. As I thought my whip just stung. I was going to need all the momentum I could for this next trick. I ran at him full tilt. I really wanted him to think I was trying to end this now that he only had three swords but I needed to make sure of something….

I dodge one sword and angle my other one just right so when it hit…..Oww concentrate! The block I did had me spinning wildly but not totally uncontrolled. I used that momentum with my energy whip to quickly snag each of his fallen swords every 360 I did and swung them off the summit. As I hit the ground and rolled he realized what I did with a bellow of rage and pressed his advantage. I quickly did a Kuu Ha Zan in the ground in front of use kicking up dirt and smoke everywhere. I needed to clear my head. That last move was a desperate one as well as made me INCREDIBLY dizzy.

He was smiling at me and not a pleasant one. My gambit paid off but he STILL had three swords and six hands. Also hitting hit with just my sword would be the equivalent of a paper cut for this giant. Yeah, let ME fight the big monster….

Apparently he didn't want to wait so he charged me again. I managed to slide under his guard, grip my sword and jump up across his chest with my katana raised to the heavens with as much energy as I could flowing through the blade. That move I was inspired from Ryu in Street Fighter. Just add a sword and double the deadliness! Not as deadly as I thought as he grunted in pain and hit me with his open hand slamming me into the ground and making a crater. I move to my feet and see him with bloody murder shining in his eyes. His chest cut is flowing green but it looks more like a minor annoyance to him than anything. And his simple slap to me took a lot out of me. One cut from his sword I was one dead bunny!

"I tired of playing with you! You think a mere hanyou can beat the right hand of the Lord of Heavens?" That sounds like an important title, and sparing a glance at my companions I think they have more of an idea with them all paling at once at that little bit of information. "Now face my ultimate technique. The Wrath of Heaven!" With that he glowed a bright yellow and his three swords glowed with power. I shift into the most defensive stance I know. I have a feeling this is going to hurt like a bitch. I feel the burning power of the technique moments before its released and I see hundreds of air distortions coming my way. Oh SHIT! I concentrate my energy though my sword to protect my body with a barrier. The attack hits me as I move as fast as I can to cut through all the air distortions coming at me but there were hundreds, maybe over a thousand! Needless to say a lot got through even with me going full speed. The only reason I am not bloody chunks right now if because of my barrier. They didn't allow most of the attacks to cut THROUGH me, but I have a hell of a lot of cuts INTO me.

I slump down to one knee as I pant. It took all I had not to die in that assault but I don't know if I can do much else. My sword is embedded into the ground and I lean healiy on it to keep from falling over. I look over my shoulder and see to my surprise Kikyo and the others are still there. I focus on Kikyo. "Remember what I said. Well I meant it! Get the hell out of here!" I struggle to rise but I feel dead on my feet. This thing in front of me isn't even breathing hard.

"Impressive. None have survived my attack save my master. However it is ultimately futile. Oh, and don't think your friends can run. I set up a barrier around the Summit after the threw my swords away." I can see him darken at the memory and despite myself I grin. "You ALL will DIE here!" he rumbled and I felt his energy gathering for another Heaven Attack. The only thing I can think of that could stop this monster is a Backlash wave. In the series Inuyasha could do them at will, but I remember when he first learned it. The attack is based on the Wind Scar technique. Its safe to say the Wind Scar ain't going to cut it but maybe I can take control of this freak's energy like Yasha did when he fought Fathers old enemy. I look and see Kikyo starting to notch an arrow and everyone else getting ready to fight. I lock eyes with her and shake my head. She looks concerned but lowers her bow. I hope her trust in me won't get her killed…..

She is going to die. My friends are going to die. Inuyasha will never be freed, Naraku will turn this world into HELL. I rise to my feet. And let whatever power I have left flow into my sword. This is dangerous, this is STUPID! My sword was not built to handle the energy I'm about to put into it. It was made to grow in strength with me. This thing is so beyond my power it's in another state. But if I don't do this everyone I have ever cared about is going to die. I try to remember every nuance, every slight detail of the last energy attack and everything Inuyasha said when he first did the Backlash wave. "I just followed my nose and my instincts" he said. I remembered the smell, the shape of the energy as it hit me. He's almost done powering up. I take a small step toward him, then another. I hold my sword in a two handed stance at my side as I run to that smiling Giant. I hear my friends call out but I am focused on what I feel, and what I smell….

"That's right! Rush to your death! HEEEAAVEN'S WRATH!" He released the energy and all I could do it feel it coming toward me. All that power. Power like that in an aura…I dive into the energy and concentrate on wrapping all its power around my blade. The smell, these lights. Is this what you saw Inuyasha? Using everything I had I hurled the attack toward the blue giant. Tornados crackling with golden fire leapt out his attack and into him, ripping his body apart. I watched with grim satisfaction that I managed to do something I never thought I could do. Then the pain hit. All my injuries have caught up with me. I move my sword down to use as a crutch but I just stumbled.

I looked at my sword. What was left of it…..It's shattered! I look on in shock. It saved me one last time….

Kikyo reached me first and put my head in her lap. I just smile, if this is what I got to do then bring on the giants! Well, maybe not. I see everyone is around me and I feel happy. I managed to do something right and they're not dead! We hear a rumble and I move my head from Kikyo's lap to see what the noise was. I whined in my head. The door in the middle of no where was opening and the blue chunky pieces of the guardian were reforming. Soon he was all back together and his swords flew back to his hands. Ah crap.

"Ah crap, give me a break….". He smiled and bowed. "Relax brave warrior, the master will see you now."

I smile. "Oh goody, we get to meet the Kami!" I promptly pass out

There, another chapter done. I notice my fight seems a bit….lacking. Also rather short. So I tried to make it up with that one. So anybody out there like this? The it, gives you a headache? I know the feeling! See you same dog time, same dog channel!


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8 and I have one thing to say. WHERE ARE ALL THE REVIEWS? I had two. Count them TWO! Reviews. Come on, a guy need to feel appreciated! Disclaimer. I don't own anything, sue me and YOU'LL GET NOTHING AND LIKE IT! God Caddyshack is a classic!

I woke up feeling oddly relaxed. I look up and see Kikyo looking down on me with tears in her eyes. I reach up my hand to brush them away. "Don't cry for me Kikyo, I'm not worth your tears. I just want to see you happy." God I must have gotten hit on the head too hard! Breaking my concentration a voice boomed "Yes, I do apologize for my subject's…..enthusiasm during the test."

I sit up with a wince of pain. I look and see……the Ancient from Kung Fu the Legend Continues? Damn. He's older than I thought when I saw him in the show! I see him laughing. "You are amusing young one"

Amusing? I've just been unconscious for I don't know how long after a million to one shot at doing a technique I've only heard about!

Smiling he shook his head. "You give yourself too little credit. That was a difficult move to use and you did it with no prior training." Uhm, oooooooooook. I didn't say any…..

He smiled and nodded his head. "Damn it can you please stay OUT of my head? I barely like being in there!" He just shrugged and looked unrepentant. I looked around and saw Miroku and Kohaku moving toward me. Kohaku is giving Sango a lot of backward glances, Poor guy. I have some inkling in wanting someone you can't possibly have….

"Don't be too sure about that young one". AH! "AH! Stop that! If I want you to know something I'll tell you!" He just smirked…..grrr….ok don't piss of God…or a God…crap. I massage my temples. I am not having a good time here.

"Now now, as the Chinese say, 'May you live in interesting times' ". I look at him. "I think I'd rather be bored…". That gets a laugh out of him. "My I haven't had this much fun in centuries! The last time I had such a good time was when your father came to visit me." My eye's widen as my face hits the floor. I get up and walk right to his face.

"You knew my father?" He nodded. "Yes, a most noble demon that I have ever met." Sango looked on confused. "Father, I thought you told me that all demons were animals and not worth consideration?" My face tightens in anger and to my surprise the Kami's face does as well.

"Daughter. Do you not remember that this line of questioning is what got you removed from here in the first place!" Whoa. So she got kicked out for bad mouthing demons and would have gotten eaten by one had we not been there…..talk about irony. I got a quick glare from the Ancient and decided to try to control my thoughts….somehow.

Looking contrite she lowered her eyes. "Yes father, and after being outside and helped by these people I can understand what you tried to teach me. I'm sorry I closed myself to you." She then got on her hands and knees and bowed to him. Big Blue was in the corner of the throne room and I couldn't seem to find the door.

"Well, lesson learned, alls well that ends well. Can we be on our way?" The Kami looked amused. "Do you not wish a reward?" I can see Miroku and Kohaku's eye's lighting up. Sheesh, we did this to help the stupid girl out, not to make out on the situation.

"Is that so wrong young one? To reap the rewards of one's efforts?" I guess asking him to stay out of my head didn't work I may as well get used to it. "Well, I really don't want anything other than the safety of my friends. Other than that I'm good. If they want something fine."

Kikyo was the first to ask. Her question wasn't really a surprise to me. "Do you know where we may find the demon Naraku?" He looked in concentration and stroked his long white beard. "Nope, next question!" I facefault! The Ancient, Kami, just smiled at me….

Miroku walked up and got down on one knee. "Oh wise Kami, can you remove this curse placed on myself and my line in my right hand?" The Kami looked at Miroku's right hand as well as the rosary. This should be easy for a Kami! He smiled. "Nope, next question!" Miroku fell off his knee right face first to the floor.

Kohaku's face was beet red. Before he had a chance to open his mouth the Kami interrupted. "If you ask that question, you may not have all the parts you entered here with." His face went from red to pale faster than I thought possible.

I shake my head. "Why can't you find Naraku?" He smiled brightly at me. "Ah, finally a question I can answer! I am unable to find one demon in a land full of them. I am not all powerful." I sigh. Damn it! We need to get to Naraku before he can do any more harm with the jewel…I gesture everyone into a huddle. I knew the Kami could read my mind but the others couldn't. As I tell them my idea Kikyo nods as well as Miroku. Kohaku sticks his head up looks at Kami and he smiles and makes snipping motions with his fingers. Paling he sticks his head back into the huddle.

Finally we break and Kikyo asks "Can you create for us an object that can track down the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku pipes in "Also that can not be easily destroyed or stolen?"

Kami looked deeply in thought and looked at us seriously. Each of us he scanned with his eyes. Finally he sighed. "Of course I can! I'm glad you didn't ask me to do anything difficult!" We all crash to the floor. Is it just me or are things just getting more ridiculous as time goes on?

His hand glows and in it we see…..a compass? Just a small metal compass….

"This will point you in the direction of the jewel. Once a within a foot of the jewel it will spin. When ever you need it just think about needing it as you reach into any bag, pocket, what not and it will be in your hand! Now what else do you want?"

We all looked at each other dumbly. We now had something to take up DIRECTLY to Naraku. I look at my sword and draw it to see that, yes, it is still shattered. Miroku opens his bag to show he has all the pieces he could find. I turn to Kami. "Can you fix my sword?"

He looks me dead in the face. "Damn it Tomas! I'm a Kami not a sword smith!" I facefault though the others have no idea why…..

The Kami makes a door and waves happily at us. We turn to see him on the other side. "Be seeing you!" The doors slam shut quickly creating a small shockwave sending us all on our collective asses. I shake my head. "Does anyone know just what the hell happened?"

Everyone shook their heads in the negative. Kikyo however stood up. "Whatever happened doesn't really matter. We now have the tool we need to track down that demon Naraku and reclaim the Shikon no Tama!" I nod and remember something.

"Hey guys, can we make a small stop first?" I gesture to my broken sword. "Until I get this fixed I won't be able to help much. The all nodded. Wow. That was easy. I though Kikyo would throw a fit not being able to go after Naraku. I look at her and I see the lines of tension flowing through her. OK, she's not throwing a fit but not a happy camper either….

It takes a good week or so to make it to Totosei's place. I'm glad. So far I haven't had to fight and have the possibility of going crazy on every one. Plus I don't have a rosary like Inuyasha had in the series. Saying sit wouldn't help anyone if I went crazy….

We got to his hut and entered. "Yo, Totosei, where are you." I see the old guy hobble out from the back. He looked at me closely. "Hey, do I know you?" I try to rein in my temper. This guy is such a headache to deal with….

"Yeah, remember you forged my sword? I need your help since it sort of….well broke." He looked at me and blinked. "I made a sword for you?" Hands shaking I threw the katana still in the sheath and the bag of pieces on his table.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOOONEE? My sword, my beautiful baby, what has that nasty smelly man done to you?" He started crying a la Soun Tendo style. Seemed like riveres were coming out of his eyes. Kikyo went up to my ear. "HE made your sword?" I just nod at her sadly. The waterworks just stop like a switch was pulled.

"Sorry I can't fix it!" I sputter. "What do you MEAN you can't fix it?"

"Just what I said boy. I can't fix it. I don't know what the hell you did to this sword but its completely ruined. What the hell did you do? The sword looks like it got hit by a bolt from a Kami!" I rub the back of my head. "More like his Guardian hehehe". Totosei's seemed to have bugged out even more than usual. "Don't lie to me boy! There's no way a little punk like you could have survived facing a Kami's right hand warrior!"

I crossed my hands across my chest. Stupid old man…"Well I did! Wasn't easy though. I had to do a Backlash wave in the end and that's what caused the sword to shatter." He looked even more stunned. "You….did a Backlash wave……WITH THAT PIECE OF JUNK I GAVE YOU!" Pointing at the broken sword. I start to nod when his words hit me.

"What do you mean 'piece of junk sword' you gave me? Myoga said you make the best swords!" He looked a bit guilty and was trying to make his way to the door when Miroku's staff barred his way. Seems I'm not the only one glaring at him.

"Well, you see….I didn't really believe Myoga about you being Lord Inuyasha's twin brother because I honestly didn't think he was serious. Myoga's a good person but he can be….well coerced into things physically. That sword I gave you was little better than a toy. It only was able to increase the power of the swordsman wielding it marginally. The healing powers could have been better as well but like I said I gave you that piece of junk. I'd have been surprised if you could beat a beast demon much less the right hand of a Kami!" Oh…….I……AM….GOING….TO….KILL HIM!

My eyes start to turn red as my claws start to lengthen. A low, bestial growl leaves my throat. I can feel my friends moving away from me but that's fine….My target is that lying senile old goat who put me in the line of fire with a toy gun……

Light from my claws erupt as I attempt to slice that lying good for nothing sword smith into as many tiny pieces as I can! He yelps and dodges. I smile ferally. Good, make this more of a HUNT! I stalk closer as he tries to crawl away to the other side of the hut. Feel the fear little man. Feel the fear I felt when I thought that damn giant was going to kill everything I had in the world….

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I hear voices I can't make out. I swing my arm throwing whoever was trying to restrain me off. Nothing was going to interrupt me from the pleasure of this…..OWW! I feel a burning pain in my side. I pull out a glowing piece of paper and I see a man with purple robes charging another with a negligible wave I send my claw energy to slice whoever this person was to pieces. Hmm, I can see fear in his eyes as he sees his death. Another man tackles him out of the way and he gets the tale end of my claw attack. Mmmm, I love the smell of BLOOD. I see a grey blur. Hmm, so the old mans wants to play chase? I blur after him leaving two arrows to clunk into the area I just vacated. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the hunt. Yes…the hunt, and the KILL…..

(OK, this is a bit tricky. Now while the chase is going on outside, this is going on inside. The chase will be descrbed further down)

Kohaku got off Miroku holding his wounded shoulder while Kikyo put back the arrow she has notched. Kohaku shook his head. "What happened. He just went NUTS!" Miroku looked pensive. "I do not know. I felt his rage and something, shifted within him. Lady Kikyo?"

Kikyo just looked stunned. Before she could answer a small blur bound into the hut and looked around. Kikyo quickly grabbed the flea before he could leave. "Myoga, something has happened to Tomasaru!" The flea looked stunned and asked what happened. They all related the tale and what Totosei said.

Kohaku grumbled. "Yeah, sure it must have been a bit annoying, but nothing to go off the deep end about!"

Myoga just looked at the sword with deep sadness. "If he kills Totosei, there will be no hope for Master Tomasaru." Kikyo just slammed the table with her hand and snarled, "Start talking Myoga!"

Sweating a bit, he obliged. "As you know Lord Tomasaru is a hanyou, half demon. However, due to the union of his parents he and Lord Inuyasha came out different than most hanyous. The power in their blood is too strong for their hanyou bodies to take. Their father knew of this so he made sure his blade, the Teisiaga, helped to control the demon blood within him. However, my Lord was most surprised when Lord Tomasaru appeared right after Lord Inuyasha. Unfortunately their father never completed a fang for Tomasaru. I thought my Lord would have fought more for the Teisiaga like their elder brother Sesshomaru, but my Lord simply said that if it belonged to the eldest of the twins, it should be Inuyasha's. Oh, he made me so proud! So much like his father…Anyway after my Lord's training he decided, rightfully so, that he needed a weapon in order to protect himself and used what he's learned to their fullest potential. So we came here and Totosei made him his sword. I admit his request was a bit strange. A sword that can both heal and harm with its blade but I suppose it made some sense as he said, he IS a hanyou."

Kikyou just put her pointer finger and thumb together and let her miko power flare. "And why did he suddenly go crazy and try to KILL Totosei?" she said in a sweet voice the belayed the increasing size of miko bolts between her fingers.

Sweating more bullets he asked her to repeat what he said and how exactly the sword was destroyed in the first place. Gulping he had an inkling but wasn't sure if he should betray his Lord's trust. From the looks he was getting from the three people in the room he sighed and started his theory. "Lord Tomasaru's blade broke when trying to protect all of you. Correct?" At their nods he continued. "And from what you said it was a difficult battle. He had to use everything at his disposal and create new techniques in the heat of battle to stay alive as well as to keep you alive. Now he finds that the sword that he thought was made to the best of the craftsman's abilities was in fact…not" At that Myoga got a bit angry. He sent Lord Tomasaru here to get a quality sword! "Now…this is only a guess mind you….he thought back to all the battles he's been through and then the last one and realized that he was sent knowingly into danger with a….subpar weapon. Not only that but…." He couldn't help but look at Kikyo. "….everyone he cared for was hanging in the outcome of that battle. I would say all the anger and rage he felt at this…..betrayal burned in his blood. Thereby awakening his more….demonic nature."

Kikyo looked pained. "How do we stop him without…." Myoga sighed. "The only way is to repair the sword. He could be snapped out of this rage, but every slip back in will become more difficult to get him out."

Looking determined she asks "How can we snap him out of this?" Myoga starts sweating heavily. His Lord TRUSTED him not to say anything of his true feelings. However if he didn't he'd be killed. He hoped Tomasaru would one day forgive him…."There is one way, Lady Kikyo." She looked on in rapt concentration. "Go on…" she urged.

"Just….get in front of him and talk to him. You are the only person he will not harm in the room" I hope he added in his mind. Understanding and yet not WANTING to understand she replied "Me? Why me?" Squirming even more he just said "Trust me, even in the state of mind he's in he'll recognize you!" Miroku and Kohaku immediately grasped what was NOT being said. Sadly, Kikyo did as well.

Standing up she said "All right, now we need to figure out where he is. He could be anywhere by now." They hear an old man's yell of pain and rush outside.

(This here is the chase while everyone is discussing things inside Totosei's hut)

I chased the old fool out of his den. Hmm, old guy can run. I lazily run right along side him and grinned. I then used my whip to trip him up and send him sliding face first a few feet. His face was a bit scratched up and bloody…..Mmmm…I can't wait to taste his blood and bones! But not yet. He needs to suffer some more. Puffing up his chest I knew what he was going to go. When the fire breath came in my direction I was already behind him. I love playing with my prey….

He turned to me with fear in his eyes. God I love that. You have every right to fear me fool! I snap my arm across his face sending him tumbling on the ground. I slowly walk my way over to him. I've never felt so free before! This is fantastic. I shoot a few energy darts at him from my claws. He dodged them….good. I want to chase him a bit longer. Make him suffer more. At that I took aim and shot a few energy needles through his right shoulder. He collapsed from the pain. Damn it I'm not even running after him and I'm gaining on him. "You better start running Totosei…..I might tired of this chase if I catch you too soon." That did it, he steels himself from the pain and takes off. I shoot a few more needles at him but he actually dodged them. Licking my lips I leap toward him.

I'm a few paces behind him now. Can't this fool run faster? Getting an idea I form my whip and lash Totosei right in his ass. I am pleased to see a red line appear. "Faster!" I snarl. I whip him a few more times in the back and in his ass. I try not to hit his legs. What good is a chase if the prey can't run? The smell of his blood is driving me crazy. I don't think I can prolong this chase for much longer. Only my hatred of this piece of garbage is keeping me from just chopping his head off and being done with it! I almost laugh. The prey is running right to its lair. We've gone in a circle. I guess he wants to die in his home. Who am I to deny an old man's last request? I slow myself and wait until he's a few yards away then I fired my energy needles right into his legs. He yells and falls flat on his face. He then turns around and tried to crawl away on his hands and knees as I approach him. Yea, that's right. You're going to die now. I smile letting my fang hang out. I want you to feel true terror before you die you lousy…..what the hell?

A woman's in my way. I snarl and am about to just slice her up with my claws when she spoke. "Enough. Stop Tomasaru!" She looks like she's about to cry. Why the hell should I care if a stupid human is about to cry. They are nothing, weak. Just bigoted maggots with an over inflated sense of self worth! I keep walking toward her and she's not budging. Who IS this woman? Why does she seem SO familiar? I let out a growl and she just looks at me with the saddest brown eyes I'm ever seen. Why can't I kill her? Why does the though of her in pain….hurt?

She shakes her head, "Please stop Tomasaru, its enough….please" She starts to cry. Why does her crying hurt me? People that hurt me should die. That old man should die. But I can't seem to raise my claws to kill this woman who's hurting me with her tears. Who IS she? She's important. She HAS to be…..I see her. I'm laying down and I see her crying above me….I….said something. What did I say…? I….I…I said…."Don't.."

Kikyo looked at me with wide eyes. I can feel the memory. I feel its important. I don't notice my claws and fangs seem to shorten as I struggle to remember. "Don't….cry for me Kikyo. I'm….not worth your tears….I…I…" I see her. I see her in a hundred different places and…."I just want….to see you…..happy?" She looked at me in disbelief and launched herself into my arms. My hands were at my side. Things were coming back to me but they were….murky. Not all there. The one thing I knew for sure…"Kikyo. You're Kikyo? Right?" I feel her nod into my chest and I can feel her tears soak my robe. I put my arms around her as I notice two other men in the hut lowering their weapons. They seem familiar as well. I KNOW I know them, I know they are important, but who are they? The only thing that seems important is this crying woman in my arms. I also feel a great weight and sadness when I think about her. Damn what HAPPENED?

I notice the two people by the hut are helping the old fool I was chasing. I felt a rising anger in me at the sight of the old man. I growled deep in my throat and I felt the woman tighten her grip on me. I look down to see her looking up at me. I…I..feel….I don't know what I feel looking at her only I LIKE it. I want to press my lips to hers but something, an itch in the back of my mind, is screaming at me not to. I feel….divided. Half of me is screaming no and the other half is screaming yes. Meanwhile my heart feels like its being torn apart! I'll leave it for now. Kiss her or not to kiss her. Right now I'm happy in her arms…

I notice her eyes changed. They seem….I don't know. They were showing me sadness and something else and now its like she's thrown some sort of shield up. I feel a pain in my heart that tells me its something I'm not going to like. "Please come inside Tomasaru, we have much to discuss" I let myself be led into the hut. I notice the two men I saw earlier were tending to the old man's wounds. I growl again. For some reason I wanted this man to suffer….

I'm distracted from my anger by a small flea jumping up and down into the air. "My Lord, My Lord!" I frown. I feel like I know this bug. "Who.." damn why is it so hard to talk? "Who are you?"

He stops jumping and takes a seat on the table. "I am your most loyal servant and retainer, Myoga. The Flea" I felt the this thing, Myoga, was speaking the truth so I nod my head. "Ok, so why are things all fuzzy? I have all these images going around in my head and can't make sense of it all!" I see forests then huge buildings. Horses and horseless metal carriages. I see myself wearing red swinging a huge tooth around! It makes no sense. I don't even know how to vocalize it all!

"Please my Lord, you must remain calm. THAT is the most important thing you should do. Master Totosei did something to anger you and your demon blood emerged and burned all else away. Your memory will return but you must remain calm and not arouse your demon heritage's fury!" I nod. Things are already starting to come back now that I'm talking to Myoga. He seems like grandfather to me. I look at the two silent men finishing up dressing Totosei's wounds. "You are….Miroku? And you are….Kohaku?"

They both nod and sigh. I notice the woman, Kikyo is no longer by my side. In fact she it looking across the room at me. Why is she across the room? And why does she have that look on her face. It seems stuff about her comes up much faster. I know that look…..

"Hey Kikyo, why are you wearing your pissed off look?" Something inside me is telling me I shouldn't have said that out loud. I look at Miroku and Kohaku and they seem to have moved to the far end wearing bowls as helmets?

I look back at Kikyo to notice her face is red and she's crying again. Damn, I seem to be making her cry a lot. She got up to my fact and gave me a big slap. She growled "You LIED to me!" and stormed out of the hut. Myoga seemed to have joined the other men on the far side of the hut. I guess they thought I'd be angry after the slap but I just felt….hurt. Not from the slap itself, although its still stinging, but from the pain and loathing in her eyes. I rise and everyone is looking at me warily. "Relax. I'm going to have a talk with Kikyo."

Following her scent is easy. Seems to have been engraved into my very soul! She seems to just staring at the horizon a ways away from Totosei's place. Its still pretty desolate out here but looking at her I don't much mind. My memory is thankfully coming back real quick and I know what she was so pissed at me. I stand a few feet from her with her back turned on me. I knew she knew I was here. She just refused to acknowledge me. Fine, I'm used to making my presence known, though not always in a good way….

"I never lied to you." I saw her stiffen even more and I can see the faint signs of her shoulders moving up and down. If that wasn't enough the smell of her tears hits me worse than the slap in the face earlier. "I told you….that you were my dear friend. And that was no lie….My feelings for you…..are complicated." At that she whirled on me anger plain in her eyes.

"Complicated, complicated how? Either you love me or you don't, which is it?" I swallow the lump in my throat. "I love you…" her eyes seem to shift into something else. "..and therein lies the complication." She looks between confusion and horrid understanding.

"Yeah. You were my brother's intended mate…he ever tell you that?" She nodded her head. "Good, so you know what that means. If you two….got together he would have Claimed you and I wouldn't be having these feelings. Unfortunately, he didn't so every natural instinct I have is saying you are free territory and to Claim you. Even intellectually I KNOW you are with my brother. So NOW do you get a small inkling of my dilemma? Two brothers and the SAME intended mate!"

She looked a bit saddened by this, but not shocked. I'm sure she had a clue. She's a smart woman. "So I stayed by your side, helped you as best I could so that one day, you'd release my brother. Once released I'd leave you and my brother be since….well you know. Don't make me say it. I've said enough on it." She looked off to the side. Obviously lost in thought.

"Are you still angry?" I venture. She shakes her head. "No, honestly I have no idea how I should be feeling." I snort in amusement and she glares at me. I shrug unrepentantly "Welcome to my life…." I sigh. "So where do we go from here?"

She starts walking. "To Totosei's forge. After that I do not know."

I just follow her. As if my life wasn't screwed up enough as it is….

Another chapter done! And again, NO REVIEWS. Crap, does this suck SO much that no one wants to ATTEMPT to read it? I'm trying to keep things interesting here people. You got crazy Kamis, fights, tragic love, sheesh, what do you want from meeeeeeeee? Well review and TELL me


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Don't sue me, I won't be able to last in pound me in the ass prison! YOU'LL GET NOTIHNG AND LIKE IT!

Kikyo and I make our way back to the forge. We're both silent. We have a lot to think about. I don't think this situation can get any more complicated if we had help….

Once we enter Totosei's place we hear a heated argument between Myoga and Totosei. "How could you give Master Tomasaru something you KNEW was a piece of junk?" He was hopping up and down in anger. Must really be angry, I've never seen him jump THAT high before. He's going from the floor to Totosei's eye level.

"Myoooga" he whined. "It wasn't a piece of junk…..per say….just not my best work! It did everything he wanted it to do! Just wasn't very powerful. You think I'd trust some punk kid out of no where claiming to be HIS son?" Myoga started hopping faster. "I TOLD you he was, why didn't you believe me!" Totosei just looked at the flea. "Do you really want me to answer that question Myoga?" Deflating a bit he still fought on, "You know how bad a liar I am! I would not say someone was HIS son unless he WAS!"

Miroku and Kohaku were just watching the argument like a tennis match with bored expressions on their faces. I guess they have been watching this go on since me and Kikyo were gone. Ah crap, what ELSE could go wrong?

I sniff. I take in the scent again. My ears sag and I feel like I want to cry. He seems to know I'm here and is heading here more quickly. I better tell the others. "Hey guys." Totosei and Myoga pay me no mind and it looks like Miroku and Kohaku are asleep….

I turn to Kikyo and she is still looking at me with a guarded expression. Damn we SO don't need this. "Kikyo. Sesshomaru is coming." Hmm, the bikering has stopped. I turn my head and I see Totosei with his jaw hanging, probably mid argument, and Myoga floating in mid air…Finally they snap out of it and Totosei tries to run only to wince and fall from the wounds to his legs. Myoga just paled with no where to run off to. The silenced seemed to have woken up our other two companions and they look around in confusion.

"He's here" I said when he stepped through the door. He looked through the door with his cool, golden gaze and took stock of everything in an instant. He saw Totosei on the floor, looking at him in stark terror with wounded legs, to my companions, to my broken sword that still lay in pieces on the table to finally myself. He turned his gaze back to the immobile Totosei and spoke. "I need a sword, you will forge it for me. Or I will kill you."

Totosei looks like he wants to be anywhere but in front of Sess, but I'm going to give my half brother a little heads up in case Totosei thinks he can pull another fast one…

"Careful Sesshomaru" He looked at me with contempt. Oh how quickly we forget huh bro? "What should I be cautious of, half breed?" I shrug and reply "Of Totosei giving you a piece of junk like he did me. The sword I used on you and beat you with, he purposely made it weak."

Sess looked at me in real anger. Gee, I doubt its for my well being though…"You mean to tell me you defeated me, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, with a….sub standard sword?" I just nod. And Totosei looks like he's ready to pee himself. Good I thought darkly.

"Y-y—you beat Sesshomaru with THAT sword?" I growl and I'm not surprised to hear it echoed by Sess. Sesshomaru glared at Totosei. "Yes, he used father's signature attack on his own against me!" That was father's attack? I've seen it on the anime so many times I never thought that our father was the one who created it. No wonder he looked spooked. I never saw the wind scar before and I used it on him. Well, that HE knows of anyway….

Totosei just looked at me in growing horror. I don't know why he's horrified, but he deserves everything that he's getting. "S-s-s-so, you ARE his son…." He said in wonder. Man I really hope I'm not THAT senile when I grow old. The way things are going I should probably say IF.

Sesshomaru was the one that answered. "Of course he is fool, have you gone blind as well in your old age?" Well that's surprising. Or not really. He never denied Inuyasha's blood, he was just disgusted by him being birthed by a human.

He's looking at me and I can see shame in his eyes. I try not to get angry as I do not to get homicidal in here. ESPECIALLY with Sess in here. I usually see those kinds of eyes when I'm stoned in a village after I helped them. Some of the villagers know they shouldn't be doing it, but just go along with the crowd…..Humph! Looking sorry don't fix your mistakes!

He bows to Sesshomaru "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru but I must forge this young man's sword before I can take any other requests." Sess's eyes glowed with power. "Totosei, perhaps you mistook my words. I did not make any requests." Oh crap. This is shaping up to be a fight and I think everyone in the room knows it. Only problem is I'M sidelined. If I get involved without my sword…..

"Sesshomaru I can't make your sword right now!" His eyes glowed brighter as his hands leaked green mist. Miroku threw some wards at Sess while Kohaku grabbed Totosei and bolted out the door. I think he remembers what happened the lat time he fought Sess and it didn't turn out well. I push Kikyo the same way The Kohaku went. "Protect Totosei!" I can't believe I'm saying that….

Meanwhile Sess just ripped the ward off as it were only paper and used his whip to slice at Miroku. Luckily he's good at ducking but the whip causes the wall to collapse on him. "Miroku!" I dive after him and I see a flash of green before my world explodes in pain. I got slashed across my chest and right through another of Totosei's walls. Sess just blurred and followed me.

All I can feel is pain and anger. Miroku. Damn it…Sess is on me and I'm doing my best to dodge but I feel my blood start to boil. He…hurt my…friend. I feel like I'm losing myself. All I can see is my opponent. The one who caused me pain. The one who caused my friend pain. I start to feel stronger….my claws are starting to itch. Sesshomaru is watching my transformation with almost clinical fascination. I start to laugh. "I have you enjoyed the show….brother. Because it'll be the last you'll see!" My claws blazed gold fire as I slashed at him. Naturally he blurred away but I am not like Inuyasha. My blows are rarely wild. Sess learns this the hard way as I slash him with my foot in a flying sweep kick. Blood….I've drawn blood. And I like it!

I see in his face he is surprised. I don't detect any fear in his scent. I'll enjoy putting some in there! He forms his whip and lashes at me. I blur and form my own. I tangle my whip in his and move right to his face. "Don't you hate it when you get your shwartz twisted?" I grinned and head butt him. I release my whip so that he can feel free to fly into some nice hard rocks. He however lands on his feet. Well, if its first you don't succeed. I charge him claws raised.

Meanwhile Kohaku left Totosei in Kikyo's care and head back into the battle. He noticed Mirokus's hand in some of the rubble that was Totosei's place. After dragging him away they can only watch as the battle onfolded. Myoga was on Totosei's shoulder. "You SEE! Now it might be too late! The blood in Master Tomasaru's blood has awakened again!" Totosei just shook his head. "I'm sorry Myoga, if he survives I'll make him a great sword!" Miroku just mutters hanging from Kohaku's shoulder. "If her survives…."

Back in the battle I'm having a blast. Sesshomaru is strong and he's not dumb. He hasn't made the same mistake twice. Heh, neither have I. So far we both have a few small wounds, nothing too serious. He'll be a worthy kill. I run to rush into another flurry but he jumps away. "What's the matter? Tired? I hope not because I'm not even started yet!" He just smiles at me in pity. "Foolish hanyou! You think you can match a full demon? You are strong for a half breed, but that's all you are. Its time to learn your place and realize why I am the LORD of the Western Lands." I just smirk. "Blah blah blah, less talk more fight!" He just smiled and glowed. I jump a back a little. I'll kill him, no reason to be stupid about it. He seems to be shifting shape. In a few seconds I see a huge, snarling dog. "Ok Fido…..lets play"

The spectator's reactions were a bit different. Kikyo was just clutching her bow wondering if she should say the hell with conserving her powers and help? Myoga was crying over the imminent death of his Lord. Totosei was just consoling him saying at least he had one more left. Kohaku and Miroku's thoughts were running along the lines of "That's a big dog!"

Well, at least he's taking this serious, shifting to dog form and all…good. Well you know what they say. The bigger they are, the easier they are to hit! I released the energy in my claws in a basic energy claw attack. Hmm, didn't cut through his skin.. I guess I'll have to just try harder! He moved with surprising speed trying to grab me in his jaws. I jump and hit his nose as hard as I could with my energy whip. It didn't break his hide but I allow myself a smaill smirk when I hear his yelp. To add a bit more insult to injury "Bad dog! No, NO! That'll teach you to pee on the carpet!" Hmm, Sess is growling pretty loud. "What's the matter puppy, not getting enough love and attention?" He lunged at me again only with a great deal more speed. I barely dive out of the way and hit him as hard as I can and with as much energy as I can with my claws. To my immense satisfaction I see a spray of red and the intoxicating aroma of blood.

Sess breaks off his attack and growls. I make sure I make a show of licking his blood off my claws. Soon brother. Soon I'll be bathing in your blood. I jump at him, the thought of tearing him open again spurring me when I get hit full force by a green cloud coming out of his mouth. Ugh, talk about bad breath! I fall to the ground stunned and then he pounced. The claws of his foot tore into me as his increased weight pushed my bones dangerously close to the breaking point. Then I saw his mouth coming right at me. I knew only pain and screamed.

Kikyo and the other could only watch in horror as Tomasaru was pinned to the ground then taken into Sesshomaru's mouth. Then came Tomasaru's screams of pain. They watched as his body bleed in Sesshomaru's eager jaws. They could hear the faint cracking of bones as they were sure where it was from. Kikyo was shaking. Whether from rage or something else the others did not know. She has watched long enough. She has watched as the people she now call friends fought her battles for her. Allowed her to regain the strength she once had before that cursed jewel was left in her care. Right now she didn't care about saving her strength. She didn't care about making sure she was strong enough to reclaim and purify the Shikon Jewel. All she cared about was getting the man who's been by her side since her betrayal by Naraku OUT of that monster's jaw. Her body glowed in a powerful spiritual aura the condensed into the arrow she has in her arms, aiming toward the creature assaulting…her friend. Hearing another pained scream and more cracking she released her arrow.

Pain, pain. All I am is pain. Physical pain, mental pain, emotional pain. I've experienced it and I'm living it. Am I living? Am I in hell? Do all hanyous go to hell when they die? More pressure, more pain…..I scream. I think I scream. I don't know. Everything is so….far away. All I feel pressure and knowing. And of course pain. Light. I see a light. Its…..beautiful. What is that light? The pain. Its still there but it doesn't seem to be getting worse. What happened to the light? I hear something. Footsteps? And voices? Familiar voices? What are they saying? I just don't know. I can't even open my eyes….

The arrow hit Sesshomaru right into his side. Traveling within him and out the other side. Letting out a painful groan he released the prisoner he was torturing in his jaws. Being wounded most painfully, the huge creature turned and ran in order to heal from its wounds. It left the broken body of its victim in his wake. Torn body and broken ribs laying in a growing puddle of blood. Kikyo and her companions rushed down to check on their fallen comrade. Totosei was limping along as best he could with Myoga on his shoulders. Kikyo upon reaching the wounded hanyou reached into her bag for her bandages and medicines. Miroku being the second one there merely grabbed some supplies of his own and worked to stop the bleeding.

The pain….its going away. What happened? Everything is so fuzzy. Why can't I open my eyes? They feel so heavy! I was….in a skull….no it was a forge…a hut. Totosei's place. Why was I there? Sword, something to do with a sword. The sword is something important. Damn it…..what's happening to me?

Kikyo looked at the fevered hanyou. Its been three days since the battle with Sesshomaru. Totosei took them to another forge he had and began work on forging Tomasaru a new blade. Of course he took the fangs from him while he still lay unconscious suffering from a fever from his injuries as well as Sesshomaru's poisons. Totosei just shrugged off the glares he got from all the other occupants of the room. "Not like he felt that! Better I did that now, he's a big baby…"

OWWWW! Just when I thought the pain stopped something in my mouth hurt! Damn it, that was one of the few places on my body that didn't hurt…Alright. Lets go over things so far. I was at Totosei's place. He told me he sold me a lemon and I got medieval on his ass. Kikyo snaps me out of it. We all talk and Sess shows up. Collapses a wll on Miroku and when I try to help I feel myself flying and things get a bit hazy. Damn, Sess must have given me the ass-kicking of a lifetime to put me into….well whatever it is I'm at. I can remember a little bit of the fight. Even the fight, if I can call it that, with Totosei. What I do remember is some sick shit. Living for the hunt. Loving fear. Licking Sess's blood….eww! I do remember a pink light. Kikyo must have saved me. Damn, I was hoping for her to save up more of her miko energy before she started to really get involved. Hmm, I think I can actually open my eyes…

They open and I groan. Damn its too bright. I hear something scrap the floor and I hear a whole lot of booming footsteps. Oh goooood! A headache and super sensitive hearing is a BAD combination!

"Tomasaru!" Kikyo yelled from what sounded like right next to my ear. My ear flinches and I whine. "Please.." I croak. Damn, my throat is SORE! Kikyo give me some water. Mmm, that's good!

"Thanks Kikyo." I wanted to say more. She just saved my life. And that's after she was pissed at me. "It was no problem" she boomed demurely. I groan again. God I think my hearing is out of whack! She moves closer and I talk before she has a chance to. "Please, talked VERY softly. For some reason my hearing is overly sensitive." She nods and whispered "Probably a side effect of the poison." I just nod. Sess is DAMN dangerous.

Kohaku and Miroku enter the room. "HI TOMASARU, HOW YOU FEELING?" Kohaku seemed to bellow and I had tears in my eyes as I just whined. "Pleeeeeaaaase, taaalllk softly!" I groan low. Kohaku walks by Kikyo and comes right to my face "WHAT, I DIDN'T CATCH WHAT YOU SAID? CAN YOU REPEAT THAT?" Ugh! Kikyo came to my defense but not in the best way.

Screaming she said "KOHAKU, TOMASARU'S HEARING IS MESSED UP FROM THE POISON! YOU HAVE TO TALK SOFTLY!" I take the pillow and try to cover my ears. I groan "Please Kikyo, take your own advice!" With her hand flying to her mouth "I'M SO SORRY!" I just scream in pain.

Miroku, that bastard, is just watching my brain get turned to jello by these two Kavorkian nurses! I just glare at him. "You enjoying the show?" To my relief he smirks and said in a low voice "Absolutely." At least one person can show a bit of mercy to the wounded. Myoga bounces in excitedly.

"LORD TOMASARU, I'M SO HAPPY YOU ARE ALRIGHT, HAD US SO WORRIED, WE WENT THROUGH SO MANY…..MY LORD WHY ARE YOU PALING AND HOLDING YOUR EARS?" In an even louder voice he starts "**QUICKLY YOU TWO, DON'T YOU SEE THAT LORD TOMASARU IS IN PAIN, WE MUST HELP HIM…**" Damn how can a little bug have THAT loud a voice? I mutter to Miroku, "Help me!" while Myoga drives Kikyo and Kohaku into a screaming match. I almost start to cry in my bed. I think Sess's jaws were less painful than this….

Miroku finally took pity on me and reminded everyone else that they causing my brain to start dribbling out of my ears from the noise. After a loud "**SORRY!**" from all three of them at the same time they talked in much lower tones. Thank the Kami. I don't think my ears could have taken anymore!

It got late and everyone started leaving. Kikyo stayed in her chair. I guess she wants to talk. I figure I'll start first. "Kikyo, I know I said thank you before but….it seemed so…..inadequate. Not enough to how grateful I am. So I just wanted to say it again. I know I upset you before. But you still helped me. I…I'm just…..well, thanks." God this is awkward! And she's just…..LOOKING at me. I see something in her eyes that I've always wanted to see there. But also something I feared would be there. Because I knew no matter how strongly I felt I'd have to reject it….

She moved a chair close to my bedside and sat down. Looking at her I waited nervously. "Do you know I have met nearly every kind of individual while performing my duties as a Miko?" I looked at her in confusion and just shrug my shoulders. Where the hell is THIS coming from? "I have met priests, I've met thieves, I've met monks, I've met demonslayers. I've met demons….and I've met hanyous. In all my travels do you know the ONE thing I've learned?" I shrug again. Actually I'm afraid to talk. What the hell is going on in there Kikyo….?

"I've not met a single person like you. Do not look so surprised. Not even Inuyasha is like you though you have some obvious similarities." I open my mouth to say something "Please do not interrupt me. I need to say these things." I nod. For good or bad I'll let her get whatever she needs off her chest…..ok nice thoughts happy thoughts, out of the gutter thoughts!

"You confuse me Tomasaru. You are only 16, perhaps 17 yet you act mature beyond your years. Then, at other times you act in such a carefree manner it makes me question your very sanity!" OK, I am not going to touch THAT statement!

"You hate humans, yet you protect them. They anger you, yet you do not strike out in anger. You fight with skill and courage of a true warrior, yet you do not wish to take life. You hate being a hanyou, yet you would not change it even WITH the power of the jewel. You are powerful yet you do not crave power. You are scorned many times yet you continue to put your hand out in forgiveness. You…..desire yet forsake it for honor and loyalty. You are human, and yet still demon. You are just a mass of contradictions!" Damn, she's been thinking A LOT about this. I never really gave too much thought into all of that. I was just being me. That's a whole lot simpler than all that stuff.

"Finally. I know how you feel toward me. Its very evident. In fact it should have been evident long before I learned of it. Yet, as I look back on it all I notice you never tried to capitalize on it. You could have convinced me to leave your brother pinned to that tree. I know in the state of mind I was in after Naraku tore us apart I may have actually agreed to it. You desired me. You could have had me and left your brother sealed for all eternity right outside my village. You didn't. In fact you made sure I did not fall down that dark road of vengeance and FOR that, I should be thanking you. You've helped me every step of the way and allowed me to regain the power I lost in tirelessly guarding the Shikon Jewel. You've saved my life and the lives of Miroku and Kohaku many times." Damn it, please get to the POINT! I hate all this going over the wonderful things you think I did in your life. I did them cause I felt it was the right thing to do, move on!

"I hate to interrupt you after you asking I didn't, but what is this about? I did what I did cause I thought it was the right thing to do. No need to think too much into this." She just smiled a bit brighter at me.

"You are also very humble. A surprising trait in someone who is as good a swordsman as you are. That's also the problem. I see yourself, trying to restrain yourself from getting to close to me." She gets closer, leaning across me in the chair. Her face gets closer to mine. "The problem is I find myself in the same position. Trying to keep myself from getting to close to you" She's moving her head closer to me with every word. Her smell….its all around me….

"So now here we are two people. Both with torn hearts. About to make a choice." She leans in and I'm too weak to stop her. Nor do I want to. Her lips touch mine as fire spreads all over my body. She's reaching my heart. Reaching my very soul. In a weak moment, I reach out to touch hers. Its…..beautiful. I can see her spirit. When we first started it had a sizable darkness in it. Like a cancer. Now its practically gone. Gods we are STILL kissing. My arms wrap around her as she cups my face and I pull her closer. I feel her robe loosening. Gods, time of choice…..She completes me. It feels so right to be in her arms. To have her in mine. I am starting to see a bare shoulder. The kiss has already deepened and I don't know if I have the strength to stop it. Well, if I can't stop it at least I'll slow it down. Even though almost all of me doesn't want that in the least.

I break the kiss and look into her eyes. They are dark with need as I'm sure mine are. Swallowing and tightening my hold on her I drop her my conscience's compromise. "Kikyo. I love you. And I think you can feel that I want you. But, I don't think we should take this step. Not until you are sure." She smiled and ground herself on me. I groan and she smirks. "I think I am pretty sure….."

Yasha….you **OWE** me for this.

"Well I'm not. I do want you, of that there's no doubt. But I want to wait. I want to wait until you free Inuyasha and talk with him. He deserves THAT much. Also it will help you in the long run on who YOU really love. Right now we've been through a lot together. I want to make absolutely certain this is the right choice." Frowning I see she's not happy with my choice but seems to accept it. Truthfully I'm not to happy about it either. By all the GODS I want her. She seems upset but I rub my nose with hers.

"I meant what I said." She smiled a bit. "About what?" I smiled slightly and I KNOW had a blush on my face. "About wanting to see you happy." She smiled but then it dimmed. "What if its not with you?" My smile dimmed as well but I didn't release her.

"I'd be more than a bit upset…" understatement, I'd probably cry more than a woman at a chick flick. "…but I DO love your smile. If I can't be the one to make you smile then I want to make sure you get the one that does." I can see she's happy. I'm glad. It's a sight I want to burn in my memory for as long as I live.

Feeling a bit insecure about spurning this beautiful woman's advances and asking for something I hesitatingly ask, "Would you like to sleep here tonight. Not….well SLEEP sleep, more like the hold each other sleep kind of sleep…" She kissed me softly and the lips and slipped off me. She then lifted the sheets. I smiled and slide over. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed an arm around her waist. We drifted off holding each other and I've never had a more peaceful rest.

Annnnnd CUT! That's a wrap. I bet I got those NC-17 censors twitching with this one! Honestly. I had not had that planned out. I'm pulling all of this out of my hairy ass…..well after that lovely image I ask for some reviews and a buh bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everybody, back again! Woohoo, I'm up to THREE reviews. I'm burning baby, I'm on FIRE! I'd like to thank the latest reviewer but she seemed to have a bit of a split personality. So I'll thank her BOTH! Peeka-chan and Nate-chan! What….I have voices in my head too, the more the merrier I always say! Anyway, standard disclaimer. I'm poor and broke and own nothing on any of the characters save my own soooooooooooo………..,.. YOU'LL GET NOTHING AND LIKE IT!

I woke up feeling cold. I never slept as good as I did that night. It must have been the company. I open my eyes and feel around the bed to find I'm alone. My ears dropped a bit. She could have said she was leaving. Crap I am whipped. I get out of bed feeling a bit stiff but not TOO bad for a guy who was Sess's chew toy for a while. I wonder out of the room into the main forge. This place ain't as big as I thought.

I find everyone in a half circle facing away from me. Totosei is on the other end. He sees me. "Ahhh, if it isn't the big baby. Come on kid, we don't have all day." Lousy old man. Lets see HIM get chewed on by a huge ass Kojo on steroids with REALLY bad breath. Everyone seems to be looking at something on the table. I move toward them and they part. I see a sword with a black hilt and black guard sheathed on the table.

"My new sword?" They all nod. "OK, what's with the silent treatment?"

Miroku smiles. "We are just relieved you are well my friend. We also wish to see if the sword is as good as Master Totosei claims." The old man in question jumps up "You ungrateful young'uns! All my swords are masterpieces! Swords with no equal!" I glare at him. "Including my OLD one?" Totosei just rubbed his chin. "I made you a sword?" I crash to the ground as well as most of my friends. Stupid old man must pick his senile moments.

I reach over and grasp the sword on the table. I can feel it thump with power. Like a heartbeat. It's….my heartbeat…? I head outside with sword in hand. I NEED to test this. This….this felt NOTHING like my old sword. My old sword felt like almost a normal sword, only a few extras that I had to concentrate on bringing to the surface. This sword felt like EVERYTHING was waiting at the surface. Waiting for me to release it. I reach the outside and walk a bit further. We seem to be in a mountainous region. Good, I don't like destroying forests. I tuck the sword to my left side in my belt.

I draw it out slowly. It makes little sound as it comes out. I look at the blade. It's beautiful. It looks to be almost like a silver mirror. I can easily see my reflection in it. I get ready. It may LOOK good, but I prefer it to be functional. I concentrate on a stone boulder I see a bit further away. May as well start out small. I concentrate my energy around my sword wrapping the wind in its embrace. I swing and call out my weakest attack. "Kuu Ha Zan!" Now with my old sword I might have cracked the boulder into a few pieces. Smash it up a bit. My attack went right through the boulder turning it into dust and continuing on to a slight hill and leveled it. My jaw was on the floor and when I looked at my friends they were also in shock. They've seen me fight, but my attacks NEVER did THAT! I look at the sword like Excalibur or some other fabled sword. I barely had to put any effort into creating that attack…

Totosei just looked confused. "What's wrong? I make it too weak again?" I just gulp. He thinks THAT is weak? Wait a minute…..just HOW weak was my other sword?

"Totosei, how weak was my other sword? I can feel the power of this one and mt attacks come a lot easier." He just shrugged. "Oh, I say it only increased your power about….hmmmm….around 5 percent. 10 tops." "And this sword?" He looks at it. "Well, you have to do some more attacks but I'd say it probably more than doubles your power."

I think back to everything I did with my old sword. "Is that the reason you thought I didn't do the Wind Scar or the Backlash wave? The sword was too weak to handle it?" He just nodded happily. "Yup, a sword is a tool, nothing more nothing less. The better the tool the better the job. For you to have mastered the Wind Scar with THAT sword meant that you had to use almost entirely outside energy. If you would have focused in your sword it would have shattered a whole lot faster!" I nod. It's about what I had figured. But that means….

I turn toward a more open direction and feel the currents of energy in the air. To do the Wind scar WITHOUT a clear opponent means I'd have to get the energy from somewhere else. There's power everywhere. In the trees, rocks and in the air. A normal Wind Scar you need to cut into the spot where two opposing forces collide. The energy then gets sucked in like an open wound then flows in whatever direction you cut to. So I have to use my energy and create a slight imbalance with the natural wind around me. I envy Yasha sometimes. To be able to do this stuff on instinct while I have to bust my brain and train to get this down. I put a lot of energy into my sword. I want to see how big I can make this. I swing my sword shredding the natural energy around me. "Wind Scar!"

A huge tidal wave of destructive yellow energy leaps from my sword into the direction I swung in……oh Kami….It swept across the ground, shedding and vaporizing anything in its way. It kept on going on and on…..its just leaving a path of destruction going on….did it pass a mile? My legs feel distinctively rubbery and I fall flat on my ass with shock plain on my face. It must have went five miles before it seemed like it died down. I hear Kikyo's voice, and she sounded scared…….of me? "Wha….What did you just DO?"

I shook my head. I didn't think it would be THAT powerful by just adding some more of my energy to the mix. Totosei just rubbed his chin. "Yup, you're his son all right! A regular chip off the old block hahahaha!" I break from my stupor as well as everyone around me to look at the crazy, senile sword smith. "What do you mean? Look what I just DID! Kami, if anyone was in the line of that attack they would have been vaporized! I could have just killed some innocent villagers picking flowers or taking a walk!"

Totosei just looked at me. Well at least he stopped laughing. He's got a serious look there. Well, fine, looks serious all you want! I'm a bit freaked out. This thing was forged from MY fangs, and I DO NOT have that kind of power! He just sighed and said in a lower voice. "Yeah, you're his son after all." I got to my feet and got in his face.

"What did you DO? No way these could be MY fangs! I'm not powerful enough to do…" I point to the path of destruction "..THAT!" He just looked indignant. "Strong sword, weak sword, make up your mind! And I forged it from TWO of your fangs. Also you are not as weak as you think of THAT…" he points to where I did a moment ago "..wouldn't have happened. I would normally be worried about something that powerful being in some punk kids hands…"

I shake my head. I HATE talking to this guy. I need aspirin.. "Yeah, but you are not worried with them being in mine? You gave me a bum sword before and Now this really powerful one and you are not the least bit worried? Why the hell not?" The old guy was really pissing me off…

He smiled like a grandfather would. What's up with him? "Because you ARE like your father." With that he turned and walked away. Crap, what was Father like? There's no way he could have been ANYTHING like me. He was all demon, in fact the STRONGEST of all demons. You don't get like that from helping villagers and getting tossed out like garbage. Myoga was jumping up and down.

"Oh Lord Tomasaru, I KNEW Totosei wouldn't let you down!" I mutter "Again you mean?" but I was ignored. As usual. "Seeing your attacks like that also made me think of your long dead father. OH HE'D BE SO PROUD!" The little flea jumped on me as if to hug. I feel a familiar prick and I slap the area leaving a flat Myoga to float to the ground. I think practice can wait. I turn to my companions. "So, want to see if that compass works?"

Two days later.

The compass seems to be working like a charm. We've been following it for two days and I can just about feel the slime of Naraku's aura. I smell humans a bit further ahead. We can probably get some supplies before heading out to hopefully a deciding battle with him. I really don't want to be chasing him for years on end. We get closer to the village and my nose twitches. There are humans there all right, but they sure don't smell alive. "Hey guys." I wait until they stop so I have their attention. "I'm smelling something bad up ahead. I think the villagers might be dead or close to it." They all nod and quicken our pace. Hopefully we'll find some survivors.

Twenty minutes later we arrive and the village is a mess. God, it brings flashbacks of the beginning of my journey with Kikyo. People killed, sliced and dismembered in what looks like painful ways. We decide to split up and look for survivors….if there are any. I doubt it. If there are it's because Naraku probably wanted to enjoy having someone haunted by the carnage he caused here. I move on but something catches my ear. I stand still. There, heard it again! I walk silently toward the erratic sounds. My search leads me to a hut that looks like its seen better years. I walk inside and the sound stopped. Hmm, not quite. I hear some breathing. I see an eye looking out of a small barrel. I can see fear in those eyes so I stay still try not to look menacing. Although the claws and fangs I can't help.

"Hey little one, come on out. I'm here to help. I know your in there. I see you and you see me. If I wanted to hurt you I would have just came at you. So come on out, ok?"

I see a little head poke its way out of the top of the barrel. It looks like a little girl. Dark brown hair and eyes. Dirty face with tear streaks from her eyes to her chin. God, what has this little girl forced to watch? She struggle out of her hiding spot and I stay crouched on the ground. I didn't want to make any sudden moves and spook her. She seemed like she's had enough spooking to last her a lifetime. She slowly made her way to me. I try to look as kind as I could. I also make sure I twitch my ears a bit. For some reason people like that. She looked up at me not with fear so much as confusion. She probably didn't know what to think.

She looked at me. "Wha, What are you mistah?" I smile. Well, this kid doesn't seem like most I've dealt with so I guess I'll be a little playful with her. "I'm a Mog, half man, half dog…." I sigh theatrically "….I'm my own best friend." I finished that with a pout that got a giggle in return. "Yeah yeah, laugh at the poor doggy man. You want to get out of here? My friends are looking around the village for survivors. Are there any others like yourself?" I see tears threatening to fall. "N..No…I don't know. This man just came and started cutting people up. My Mommy and Daddy…they…they tried to…" I shush her and scoop her up in my arms. I can feel her silent sobs as I feel her tears soak my shoulder. Naraku…..

I move myself and the little girl to the center of the village where we all agreed to meet. I saw Miroku was already there. "Tomasaru you've found someone!" He ran quickly to me and reached out to grab the little girl when she shrieked and clung to me tighter. Well, this was new. Usually kids ran away screaming from my presence since I was a big, bad demon ready to eat their souls and drag them to hell.

He looked a bit confused but smiled in his usual carefree way. "Made a new friend have you? My, I hope Kikyo doesn't mind you picking up other women." I growl a bit. Stupid perverted monk. Saying that. She's just a kid!

The little girl just giggled at my growl. "You made a funny face Mog-san!" I pale a bit. Oh they are NOT going to let me live this down. Miroku looked intrigued. "Mog-san?" I try to tell the girl with my eyes to not say anything but she just laughed at my panicked expression in a more care free way than I would think she'd have been able to given her circumstances. "Yeah, poor Mog-san. He's half man, half doggy so he's his only bestest friend!" Miroku I can tell is trying hard not to laugh.

"Bwahahahahaaa!" He's rolling on the ground tears streaming from his eyes. "Oh, OH BUDHA! Oh my, I didn't think you had it in you, _Mog-san_!" With that he started laughing some more at me. Grrrrr, I should have remembered what happens when I try to be nice. Oh course Kikyo and Kohaku return and see Miroku gasping for breath on the ground and me holding a little girl. Kikyo turns to me. "What's going on?"

I shrugged and nodded to the girl in my arms. "I found a survivor." Miroku sat up. "Yeah, she and _Mog-san_ are getting along quite well!" Ohhhh, I know I'm going to get in trouble but your line ends HERE monk!

Kikyo and Kohaku looked confused. Together they say "Mog-san?" The little girl in my arms chirped happily. "He's half man, half doggy!" My face turns red. It was just a stupid Space Balls quote dammit! Now they'll never let me live this down. Kikyo smiles while Kohaku chuckles softly. Well, at least they took it better than the monk. I just KNOW they are going to stick it to me somehow….

I place her on the ground gently. "These are my friends, you can trust them." He hand was clenched in the sleeve of my kimono as she looked up shyly at everyone. "Why don't you tell us your name? Mine is Tomasaru." She smiled up at me. "OK Mog-san!" When she turned away I facefault. I can see amusement in everyone's eyes. Ohh, feeling lucky punks, just TRY to call me Mog-san!

"My name is Rena." She spoke softly. Well, at least that was a name I haven't heard in the series. I really hope the death in this village doesn't screw up the future fifty years from now. Who am I kidding, things are already FUBARed.

Kikyo stepped closer to the little girl, Rena, and got down on her knees to be at eye level with her. "Rena, can you tell us what happened here?" Her eyes started to tear up and I spoke for her. "She told me that a demon attacked the village and started slaughtering the villagers. Her parents….tried to fight…" They all looked down at that. No need to be so blunt in front of the child. I look at Kikyo. "Can you stay with Rena for a bit. We need to take care of the dead here." Kikyo looked like she wanted to protest but nodded. We couldn't leave her alone and let her watch that. The poor kid has seen enough death today.

It took us most of day close to the night. We were staying at one of the houses that wasn't very damaged. Little Rena was asleep in the corner allowing us to talk more freely. I start off. "Now what? Naraku is close by but we can't fight him dragging along this little girl with us." Miroku and Kohaku just nodded looking in the fireplace. I notice Kikyo was lost in thought. "Hey Kikyo, what do you think?"

She turned to look at me. Her eyes were haunted by what she was thinking. "We go on." I bite back my anger. It doesn't look like she's saying this in blind fury but in hopelessness. "We must put an end to Naraku and reclaim the jewel or many more villages will suffer the same fate. I wish we could spare the time to take her to a nearby village but time is something we do not have."

I argued "I smelled a village probably not even a day away, we can take her there and then get back to tracking Naraku!" Miroku then intervened. "Let us split then. You take the girl to the village while the rest of us track Naraku." I glared at him. "Why do I have to be the one to do it?" Kohaku answers for him. "Well, you can probably carry her and get back to us faster than anyone here. Plus your nose will be able to find us a lot better."

I grumble. I KNOW I'm in trouble when they all start using logic on me. Kikyo looked at me with complete trust. "I know you'll take good care of Rena and get her to safety. Please, you are the only one here able to do it." I sigh and nod. I can't say no to her and everyone else knew it. Miroku leaned back with his hands clasped behind his head. "Ah, we all knew we could count on you Mog-san" with utter seriousness in his voice. I heard Kohaku let out a blast of air as he stifled a laugh and Kikyo herself started to giggle. This is WAR monk! I glare and get up while he waves his hands in his innocence. I grab him in a headlock and start giving him hanyou style noogies. "Mog-san THIS you no good lecher!" I said as I rubbed my knuckles hard into his head.

When the morning came we said our goodbyes. I did not want to delay anything so I scooped Rena up and bounded toward the nearest village. Hanyous are naturally fast and strong but with Hiko Sensei's training I've learned to become faster and stronger tapping into my life force. Ki, demon energy, I'm not sure what to call it. I can manage to tap into it when in my human form, though no where as good as my natural hanyou form. I tap into that energy to go faster. I don't want to be separated from K…the others for too long. If they run into Naraku or one of his traps they might not be able to handle it without me. It took about five hours but I made it into the village. I stop just by the edge of the village and let Rena out of my arms. "You are going to have to go the rest of the way yourself little one." She looked at me innocently and asked why. It hurt to think that if I showed up with this child those villagers might not take her in the best case or try to kill her in the worst. I give her a modified version of the truth.

"Most people don't like……people like me. They think we are bad or that we'll try to hurt them." She shook her tiny head. "You wouldn't Mog-san!" I smile. "I know that, you know that, but some people…they believe what they want to believe. Believe what OTHERS taught them to believe. Very few are willing to learn things for themselves and decide for themselves. Just go to the village and say that your village was destroyed and a man helped bring you here. They'll help you as long as you don't mention that I'm not human. Understand?" She hesitantly nods and hugs me. "I'll miss you Mog-san!" Sweet kid.

I bend down and hug her back. "I'll miss you too kiddo. I'll try to visit, ok?" She's a bit happier and nods enthusiastically. "Ok, so get going." She moves slowly for the village entrance, looks back and moves a bit faster. Using my hearing I can make out the conversations. As soon as I'm sure they've decided to take her I dash off to the others letting my nose guide me. I hope they haven't run into Naraku yet!

I pour on the energy. I may tire myself out at this rate but I'd rather get there winded and help rather than get there and see my friends dead. The smells are getting stronger but also a feeling of….wrongness. Evil, a sick slimy feeling on my very soul. I push myself further. I hear the sounds of fighting and come to a clearing in the forest. I see a VERY familiar castle as well as the sight of my friends battling….Narakus. A WHOLE lot of Narakus. I guess he figured clones were better than reincarnations. Since he's powerful by himself I guess that might have been smart. Damn, there are a few hundred of them. I draw my sword and aim at a mass of them. Incidentally the main part of the castle was right in my line of fire. I'm going to enjoy this….

"Wing Scar!" I put a bit more energy into it than when I did at Totosei's place. Nothing is too overkill when dealing with Naraku….or a whole bunch of him. The power tears through the look-alikes, reducing them into ashes, and continuing on the destroy the castle. I don't stay to watch the show. I see a few Narakus trying to sneak up on a winded Kikyo. "Kuu, Ha Zan!" I release the destructive ball of wind into the group. Destroying most and crippling the rest. I jump to Kikyo's side. She's a bit sweaty but not as tired as I feared. Apparently the rest did her a world of good.

"Getting in trouble? And without me here? I'm rubbing off on you Kikyo!" She just smiled good naturedly at me. "Yes, it seems your unique luck has infected us all Mog-san" She smiled at me sweetly. Oh yeah, I corrupted her alright! I still scowl though. "That's a fine think you. I save your life and you call me names!" I pout as I release another Kuu Ha Zan into a group of Narakus trying to get at Kohaku while he waits for his Hiraikotsu to return. She just giggles a bit as she releases one of her arrows into a few Narakus. "Do not worry. I'm sure I can properly atone for my actions after the battle….in private." She smirks at me and my face goes deep red as I remember the night she stayed in my arms. I just mutter "That's playing dirty!" She smiled brightly and replies she knows before launching another pink missile. We work our way together and stare at the amassed army of Narakus.

"Dammit, there are still too many of them! By the time we're done we'll be too weak to do anything against the real one!" Miroku's face sets in stone. He thrusts his staff into the ground and barks. "Stay behind me!" His left hand reaches for the rosary in his right and I blanch, grab Kikyo and Kohaku by the waists and drag them further behind the monk. This Miroku never really used his Wind Tunnel as much as his descendants had. I guess it's because he's lived so long without it he really didn't need to. Or maybe he just wanted to ignore it. Ignore the curse Naraku placed on his hand that marked his time in the world.

He thrusts his right hand forward as he rips the rosary off. "Wind Tunnel!" He screamed as I saw something out of a nightmare. The counterfeit Narakus all disappeared into the Void in his hand. Some tried to go around him and he just spun and sucked them in as well. I kept my hands on my two companions and jumped accordingly behind the monk whenever he made a sudden movement. I had no desire to know what lay in the Void and I doubt my friends did either. When he was finished there were no more Naraku's left. Miroku groaned as he wrapped up his Wind Tunnel before collapsing. We quickly rush to him. He is face down. When we turn him over we all gasp. Practically his whole right side, some of it even seeping well into his left, was all black and dark purple. I remember in the series if Miroku tried to suck up Naraku's bees he would be poisoned. If these were clones of Naraku's it would make sense since Naraku is composed of Miasma, a deadly poison.

I draw my sword and I can feel its healing properties come right to the fore. This blade is MUCH easier to use than my old one! I concentrate and actually see all the poisons lining in his system. I slash downwards at him and sigh in relief as I see the black and purple give way to his naturally tanned complexion. I hard a sharp clapping. We turn and see….Naraku! Only this one we can feel the power coming off him in waves. The Shikon no Tama shines in his chest darkly like some infected black heart.

"Well done, most impressive. It seems you've come seeking me this time Kikyo. And you've brought another hanyou with you…..really, don't you learn from your mistakes?" I growl and clutch my sword. "I must say I'm really quite surprised you found me. I would have been able to properly greet you a few months from now when I ruled all of Japan. I guess I'll have to deal with you pests now." HE smiles evilly and the jewel flares inside his chest. His arms become sharp tentacles. I grap Kikyo and the still groggy Miroku and jump away while Kohahu throws his Hiraikotsu into the tentacles and jumps for it as well. The giant weapon was cut to shreds as the boosted Naraku laughed as his attempt. "Do you truly think I am like one of those….beasts….that wished to acquire the jewel? I am in full control of the jewel. I am the demon of DEMONS. I am Naraku, the DEMON GOD!"

I Let Miroku and Kikyo down as I think furiously. This is NOT good. Kikyo notches an arrow and fires it straight at Naraku. Like back at the village it hit Naraku's barrier and disappeared. Naraku just laughs. He has us and he KNOWS it. I look at Kikyo, then at Miroku. Without his Hiraikotsu, Kohaku is at a big disadvantage so I doubt he could help. We need a plan. We need something to crack his barrier to get at the jewel. My Windscar won't work. Hell, a Backlash wave probably wouldn't crack that….wait. I look at Kikyo. Something clicks in my mind. A similar battle with similar odds. I smile.

"Miroku, can you combine the power of your wards into Kikyo's arrow?" He looked confused. "I do not think.." "YES OR NO?". He steps back. "Yes, but.." I turn toward Naraku, "Good, how long to make it as strong as you can?" He looked flustered. "A minute probably but I do not think it will work!". I smile grimly though he doesn't see it. "Oh it will, just do it. When you are done, Kikyo, I need you to charge the strongest arrow you can manage. You got that?" Kikyo spoke "Yes, but I do not think that will be of sufficient power to break that barrier." "Just get it ready. And tell me when you are ready to fire. I'll tell you when. Trust me!" With that I rush Naraku, hoping to buy them the time they need…

Naraku smiled as I approached. Smug bastard. I wasn't going to expend much of my own energy during this little skirmish so I tapped into the power around us. Hmm, I can tap into some of Naraku's power as well. I summon it all into a Wind Scar. I let the power build as I rush Naraku head on. He lifts his hands, turning them into deadly tentacles again. Before they reach me I release my attack and jump straight up. The Wind Scar burned away his tentacles, which surprised me, but left Naraku unhurt, which sadly didn't surprise me. After the glare of my attack wore off he looked around curiously for me as I descended on him blade lowered, Hiten Mitsurugi style!

My sword bounced an inch from his neck and I used the momentum to roll away as several tentacles shot out for my previous location. Speed was key to my style. I could not soak up damage like Inuyasha. My battle with Sess proved it. Even enhanced with demon blood I passed out from the wounds inflicted on me. I have no such luxury here. I launch a Kuu Ha Zan into his tentacles ripping some of them apart but not doing any real damage. Damn. This is a long minute.

Naraku smiled "You are unlike your brother." I get into a more defensive position. Let the smug bastard talk. It'll buy more time for the others. "Yeah well, we've lived different lives." He smiled darkly at me. "Oh I KNOW, and such an…..INTERESTING life you've had. Or should I say, LIVES?" I keep my face expressionless but inside I am freaked out. Does he know? "Using the jewel's full power I've seen some VERY interesting things. Of paths taken and paths…..diverged by certain elements. Say someone being born that SHOULDN'T have been born." I snarl at him. "If you don't like your fate or certain people being born take it up with Kami!"

Naraku just looked smug. "I don't think my wish would be _granted_, do you?" Shit, come on Miroku, Kikyo, HURRY UP! As if hearing my thoughts I hear Kikyo yell "Tomasaru!" I smile and Jump to her side. Naraku is just looking bored. "Please tell me you're joking. Your power is NOTHING compared to me." I look at Kikyo. "Trust me?" She smiled. God I love that smile. "Yes." "Wait for my attack and fire yours right through it. We are going to get through this TOGETHER! Got it?" I smile at her and give Miroku and Kohaku a nod. We are going to finish this.

I jump a few feet in front of Kikyo and hold my sword in a two handed stance. The backlash wave takes more than mere power to create it. You have to take an incredible amount of energy and instead of hurling it at your opponent as in the Wind Scar, you need to…..I guess the best word to use is spin it even though I'm not sure if that's even accurate. The Wind Scar is based on energy. The Backlash Wave is based on energy AND motion. Motion is an energy among itself so that's why the power of the Wind Scar pales. Its like comparing X to X Squared to put it mathematically. I concentrate on the energy around me. I pull it all in and start to twirl it. I move it slowly, then faster, then I move the energy as fast as I can. I'm starting to feel dizzy with the strain of concentration. Finally I yell "Now, BACKLASH WAVE!" I swing and I'm proud to see a tornado of angry yellow energy streaking toward Naraku. I see Kikyo's arrow, swirling colors of pink and purple wrapping the energy of the Backlash Wave around itself. I got this idea from one of the Inuyasha movies. I watch as it streaks toward Naraku and pray it works as well.

Naraku looks at the energy with a bit of surprise before lashing at it with dark power. The multicolored tornado rocked into Naraku's barrier and struggled. Come on, PLEASE come on….

Naraku's barrier snapped and he was subjected to all our powers. He was ripped apart but the jewel continuously put him back together. As the power died down I saw he was on his knees. I rush at him as fast as I'm able. This has to end, NOW! If he recovers we will never be able to do an attack like that again on him. He fires a dark beam of energy at me which I dodge, blurring as though it passed through me, and dug my claws right into his chest and pulled out the sacred jewel. I jump back and charge my sword. I swing it at him and release another Backlash Wave in which reduced him to ashes. I look at my bloody claw and I can feel the jewel trying to seduce me. Begging me to use its power. I shake my head and turn towards the others. I felt ice shoot into my heart.

Kikyo lay on the ground with blood pooling around her. I reach her side quickly and see that she was shot in the stomach with the blast I dodged….The wound was black and was trying to spread to the rest of her but she kept it at bay with the force of her holy powers. Taking my sword and filling it with healing energy I slashed at Kikyo…..

Nothing happened! I tried again. And again. Putting all I had into my sword. My eyes burned my I kept trying. Heal, DAMN you HEAL. "Heal, WHY WON'T YOU HEAL?" Miroku put his arm on my shoulder I angrily shoved him off. "I can save her, damn it, I CAN!" I look in my clutched hand at the black jewel. It seemed to delight in my heartache. I don't care, I can use the jewel I can….

"…don't" I heard a weak voice say. I look down at Kikyo smiling at me. Why are you smiling? You're DYING because of me! She shook her head. "Do…Do not use the….jewel…to heal me." "Why….?" I asked with raw emotion.

"Naraku…in his final….heinous act….wanted you to...corrupt the jewel…further. Please…if you care for me at all….if you truly love me…you will not use the jewel." My eyes are burning and I can barely breathe. My throat, I can't even swallow. "How can you ask me to do nothing….and watch you die?" She smiled at me the way she did that night. "Because….I trust you…to listen to me….and do the right thing…". "Kikyo…" I see Kohaku looking on sadly and Miroku with his hand up doing a prayer.

"Do….me one favor…..Tomas….aru.." I'm crying now but I don't care. "Anything" I kneel down and take her with my own that hold the Shikon no Tama. It starts to turn pink but I couldn't really care at the moment. "Take me back to….my village…Burn my…body with….the jewel…I will take it…with me…into the…next….world…" I can see her eyes start to dim. I can't talk so all I can do is nod. She smiles up at me. "I'm glad…that I…could know you. All…of you. I'm sorry…I…won't be…able to free….Inu…" I touch her lips with my finger. I croak out. "I know." She smiles and looks at Miroku and Kohaku before I feel her hand go limp and I se her eyes go blank. I break down and hold her to my chest. All I can do is scream to the uncaring heavens "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Man, that brought me to tears WRITING that. Bet you didn't see THAT coming? I figure one or two more chapters and I can do a second story arc with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang! I got Three reviews so far. Lets go with an even number people! Does anyone even CARE about this fic? Waaaaaah, all these hours writing for NOTHING!


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue

Here is chapter 11 and its the epilogue. Call it whatever you want. I'm sure the millions……(takes a deep sniff)…cough cough….and millllions of the Lurker's screaming fans are chanting his name…..(crickets in the background chirp). You're bastards, all of you…….My regular disclaimer. What do I even write this? People have to READ the story to sue me…..sob….

I carried Kikyo's body as we traveled back to her village. I walked in a daze looking at her still face. Kohaku had to pull me away from walking off the roads and bridges as we traveled. I was just….dead…inside. She's gone. After all we've been through and everything we've done, she's gone. My shift from trying to save Yasha to saving her was so subtle. I'm not sure where it started.

I know. It was at that village. When I saw her eyes enflamed with hate at Naraku. Wanting to leave the dead where they lay in her hunt for vengeance. I saw a lot of demons and half demons go down that road. They were all slain. I look at her face again. In the beginning it was just about getting her well enough to undo her spell. Then we've had monks, demon slayers, Tengues, hell even a battle with Kami's enforcer. It all got so crazy….

Heh, even Kikyo's ice façade melted. First is was Miroku being his natural, perverted self. Then I guess she got a kick on how Kohaku like to try to torture me. My butt still stings of THAT memory. I guess she started opening up when she saw I wasn't a threat to her. If anyone else tried to pull me ears like SHE pulled my ears I'd have Kuu Ha Zaned them miles away. Miroku is silent. I think he feels guilty. Not that he has anything to feel guilty about. With Naraku dead his wind tunnel vanished. He and his line are free. The one thing to go right. He has every right to feel happy , but I think he feels that he shouldn't feel happy while Kikyo's dead body is being carried back to her village. Understandable but I don't blame him at all for what happened.

I blame myself. It was all my fault. I wanted to come here, I've completely F-ed up the entire timeline. I got at least two villages killed by Naraku by allowing him to get his filthy hands on the Shikon no Tama, not to mention whatever other things he did we will NEVER be aware of, Kikyo still dies, Yasha is still stuck to the tree. Damn it, I should never have come. I should have wished for money, a girl, a nice boring life! I feel the burning in my eyes but I crush it ruthlessly. I'm not crying anymore!

We arrive at the village. Kaede looks to be picking herbs when she spots up. I can see her pale from here and can hear her frantic cried of "Sister!" as she runs to us. I continue walking and she runs right in front of me with tears flowing out of her good eye. I thought idly I should have healed her when I was last here before she rips into me. "What happened to my sister? Why did you let her die? You are just LIKE your brother! Elder sister almost died because of him and now she's dead because of you!" I didn't react outwardly but I clutched Kikyo's dead body closer to me.

Miroku stepped in. "Miss Kaede, Tomasaru did all he could for your sister. He is here to fulfill your sister's dying wish you requested of him." Kaede still shot me a look of pure venom. "What was my sister's final wishes." My voice dead I responded "She wanted her body burned along with the Shikon no Tama to take with her into the next world." I didn't want to be here. I just want to curl up someplace and not see the light of day for a few decades. She nods and calls for some villagers. I continue to walk into the town with Kohaku and Miroku following me.

The villagers are wary of me. It must be my resemblance to my brother. Right now I couldn't care less. One of them tried to take Kikyo's body from me and I snarled at him. Backing away a lot of the villagers were looking at me in growing fright. Miroku grabbed my shoulder and leaned into my ear "You have to let her go now. This was her last wish. Remember she trusted this to you." As soon as he mentioned that she trusted me I caved. I look at a villager who looked stronger than the other weaklings. "You, come here now!" The man looked like he was going to pee himself but I growl and he comes closer looking like I might claw him at any moment.

"Put your arms out!" He immediately did so. I gentle placed Kikyo in his arms and I growled in his ear, "You drop her, I drop you….in several pieces…" Looking very shaken and pale he held Kikyo like he held his own life in his hands. Which he did….I turn and stalk away, heading for the God Tree. I…..can't be here right now.

I look up at my brother. He looks so peaceful. Right now I wish I could be in his place. Blissfully unaware of the pain and heartache around him. I catch a sound and a scent and I don't move. "Where's the monk?"

Kohaku answers. "He's preparing the ceremony for Lady Kikyo. Will…..you be attending?" I shrug. "I really don't know. I….don't know if I want to see her…..burned like that." He's silent for a few seconds. "I'm pretty sure she would have wanted you to see her off into the next life." I clench my fist….her next life…..Kagome. I don't have anything against Kagome, in fact I think she's a wonderful girl. But right now I wanted Kikyo…..

"Amazing…." I turn to Kohaku and he's looking at Inuyasha in amazement. "What is?" He looks at me and to the tree my brother was impaled on. "Your brother, you. I would doubt anyone would be able to tell you apart!" My chest stung at that thought. Everything Kikyo and I went through. Was it me she was going through it with? Or did she just see me as Inuyasha? "Well, when we're awake its easy." Kohaku looked at me with interest. "Really, how?" I manage a smile at him. "I won't try to kill you." He managed a smile of his own at that. I take another long look at Yasha. "Well, lets go to that ceremony. Don't want Kikyo to think I don't wish her well on her journey."

I really didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be seeing this. I really didn't want ANOTHER reminder on how I failed her. But I was here out of respect and love for her. Kohaku was right. She would want me to see her off. I watch the flames eat her body up. I watch as the Shikon no Tama flare with light around her incinerated body and fly off to the heavens. Its over. God damn but its over….

I look down and I see Kaede with pain in her eye and cheeks wet. "You are NOT welcome here ever again! And I will make sure your equally evil brother stays pinned there for all eternity!" I want to say something, console her, but I don't have any right. She has every reason to hate me and I agree with all of them. I failed her sister. That's the bottom line. With a nod I turn and leave. My sense tell me that Kohaku and Miroku are following me. I wait until we are outside the village and turn to me friends.

"So, now what?" Miroku shrugged but Kohaku had an answer. "I need to go back to the Demon Slayer village. They'll need to know about what happened. After that I'll probably be sent on more jobs." Miroku cut in. "Ah yes, I have neglected my responsibilities to Budha and the Temple with the quest against Naraku. Now that its finished I must continue my sworn duties to the people."

I look at him skeptically. "And grope every female villager you come across?" He looked insulted. "Of course not, I am a man of Faith…….I only grope the attractive ones!" That manages to get a smile out of me. Although seeing him in action sickens me sometimes he has his moments.

He looked at me seriously. "And you Tomasaru? Now that Naraku has been defeated what will you do?" That's a damn good question. Kikyo's dead and Yasha will probably get released in fifty or so years. I got a lot of time to kill. I think of failing Kikyo and all those dead people I failed to protect by not getting to Naraku soon enough.

"I'll be a wanderer and help people with my sword. I failed Kikyo and others. I have a lot to make up for." I look out to Kaede's village. "I am going to change this world by my own hands. I'm going to every village I can find. I'm going to help every person I come across. I'm going to force people to see that there is more to a person than the shape of their bodies. I'm going to make a world where a peaceful demon can live in a human village without being attacked. I'm going to make a world where a wandering hanyou will NOT be stoned just for looking different. I'm going to make a world…..that Kikyo would have loved to live in."

Miroku spoke first and hesitantly. "And if people refuse your vision on how to live?" I shake my head. "I'm not going to force my beliefs on anyone if that's what you are worried about. Enforcing an idea with fear is what has all these villagers bigoted in the first place. I know….that it probably won't happen. I'm not THAT stupid. But maybe, just maybe a person I help or a village I changed will help someone who really needs it. Its something like THAT…..that would make all the work I am prepared to do worth it. Maybe if someone tried that a few villages wouldn't have chased my family away…."

Kohaku clapped my shoulder. "It's a nice dream. I hope it succeeds. I wouldn't mind a bit less work!" And gives me a wink and a thumbs up. "I too find it an intriguing idea. Foolhardy, reckless and totally devoid of any common sense. Yes, exactly the kind of idea I've come to expect from you." I smile at his amused eyes. "Thanks a lot for the ego boost you perverted monk!" I get a polite bark of laughter from him.

"Well, I guess this is…..until we meet again!" Miroku and Kohaku looked curiously at me. "Goodbye sounds so…final. We all will be traveling so we'll probably run into each other. I'd rather depart on the hopes will see each other again." They both nod and reply "Until we meet again!"

Miroku traveled in one direction while Kohaku took an opposite one. I was starting on the middle road when Miroku called out "Until we meet again MOG-SAN!". Grrrrr………stupid monk!

I run up his road "I take it all back, goodbye GOODBYE, GOOD FREAKING BYE!"

OK, this is the last chapter on this story arc. I am going to start the next one around the time Inuyasha gets set free from the tree. So what do people think of this? I really want to know if I'm doing a good job or not. As far as I know no one has done a story quite like this. I wanna KNOOOOOOWWW!


End file.
